Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Zahiri Kyliso
Summary: Now AU Harry and his friends are back for his 6th year at Hogwarts when Harry hears of a halfblood prince. Who could it be? Harry discovers love where he never looked before and makes a friend out of an enemy.
1. The Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter World JK Rowling has created. I only own the plot and OC's.

A/N:_ Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Be patient, I don't know how often I will review but I hope at least once a week if not more. I don't think my first chapter is the greatest, but they get better from here on out. Maybe they'll get longer, too! Please Review as it is what keeps the ideas and updates coming!_

Chapter 1

The house at number four, Privet Drive was quiet, too quiet for the likes of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix members who work in unseen four-hour shifts guarding the house's famous occupant had not seen or heard anything coming from house for three days. His five young friends had last received letters from him on July 23. Today was the 26th. Dumbledore had tried to leave Harry alone to deal with his grief, but he still had insisted on hearing from him at least every three days.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rubbed his tired eyes while pondering what to do. Harry had demolished half of his various belongings in June after his godfather, Sirius Black, had died in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic trying to save him. The ironic thing was, Dumbledore mused, Harry had been trying to save Sirius from Voldemort, the dark wizard of the time.

Voldemort had killed Harry's parents when he was just a baby and had tried to kill Harry, too. He didn't succeed, and the curse had rebounded upon him, sending him into a half-existence. Since then he had tried to kill Harry many times and would keep trying until the prophecy made about the two had been fulfilled. Dumbledore had revealed the prophecy's contents to Harry that night in June, after Voldemort had lured Harry to the DoM under the pretense that he had Sirius there and was torturing him. It was just a vision that Voldemort had sent Harry, and yet it ended up with five students of Hogwarts trying to rescue someone who didn't need rescuing. One good thing that happened was that Voldemort still didn't know the contents of the prophecy and couldn't find out, now that the recording in the DoM was destroyed. Harry would have to start Occlumency again, to block Voldemort from entering his mind and finding valuable information about the prophecy and the Order of the Phoenix, the group who was fighting Voldemort and his follower's, the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore got up from his desk, finally making a decision. He went over to the beautiful, golden-red phoenix on the perch in the corner and said, "I think it's time to pay a visit to Harry. But first a visit to London is in order. I think we must create a friendship between two enemies." And with that, Dumbledore grabbed the Phoenix's tail feathers and disappeared in flash of fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tall, scrawny boy of 15 lay on his bed staring at the ceiling several feet above him. "Sirius," he croaked, his voice raspy from crying, "I'm so sorry, if only Snape had taught me Occlumency, and I had listened to him, and Dumbledore would have told me what was going on, you would still be alive!" He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tears leaked out the corners. Suddenly he slammed his fist into the wall, filling his arm with pain and causing the snowy owl in the cage by the window to hoot in alarm. "NOOOOOOO!" he shouted out to the empty room.

"Boy!" Shut your filthy, ungrateful mouth and quit your blubbering! And shut that ruddy owl of yours up, or it's leaving!"

Harry James Potter opened his eyes at the sound of his Uncle Vernon. He went to the door of his cousin Dudley's "second bedroom" and yelled back, "What are you going to do about it?"

Now that Voldemort was back, and the Ministry of Magic had finally realized it, all students at Hogwarts 4th year and up could do magic all the time. For this Harry was grateful to the Ministry, though he suspected his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had a lot to do with it.

"We can do magic outside of school now, and we have three fully trained wizards watching the house at all times! So you better stop messing with me, remember when I got off the train!" And with that, Harry slammed the door to his room shut and collapsed back on his bed. After the school year had ended and Harry got off the train home, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, and Remus Lupin had confronted Uncle Vernon about being nice to him and not abusing him. It had clearly had an effect up until now. The past two days Uncle Vernon had been extremely mean and rude to him. He was always that way, but lately it had gotten worse. Aunt Petunia seemed to try to be nice to him, and his cousin Dudley just ignored him altogether which was fine with Harry.

Downstairs, Uncle Vernon was shaking with rage. He had had enough. He couldn't believe they had the nerve to guard their house, and the boy could do magic now. What would the neighbors think if they saw weird people standing in the garden? "Petunia! Dudley! Pack some things now, we are leaving!" He roared to. He grabbed some clothes and valuables, and ran to the shiny Mercedes in the garage. "Get in!" he hissed to his wife and porky son.

Uncle Vernon ran back inside and shouted up the stairs to his nephew, "Boy, don't you touch, break, or eat anything in this house. We are going out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was Sunday, and today was Wednesday, and Harry had only left his room to use the bathroom, shower, and get something to eat. The Dursley's hadn't come back and Harry doubted they would anytime soon. He didn't care if the Order was worried about him, he didn't care about himself anymore. Harry never did anything except think about Sirius and the prophecy. Even his friends' letters didn't ease his mind much. He was still getting owls almost everyday from them, but had last sent one back to them on Sunday, the day the Dursley's left.

After getting a snack from the fridge in the kitchen, Harry climbed back onto his bed and sighed. What did his friends know anyway? Nothing. Take Hermione's letter for instance. Harry went to his dresser and got the latest letters from his friends.

Dear Harry,

Hello Harry! How are you? Ron, Ginny and I are doing find here at you know where. We're still cleaning and make the place habitable for wizards and witches. We are also redoing the rooms. Nothing has happened as of yet, and I expect you'll be able to leave your relatives soon, Dumbledore hinted you might. We can't wait to see you, and show you everything we've done. We also have some 'personal' things to discuss and a surprise!

Harry, don't be too hard on yourself. We're here for you if you need someone to talk to and we know how you're feeling. Sirius' death wasn't your fault. I also wanted to tell you how glad I am that we were at the DoM with you. Hope you are keeping up with homework, I, naturally, have finished all mine. Keep your fingers crossed, we get our O.W.L. results back soon!

With love,

Hermione

Typical Hermione Granger to say he was expected to go back to Headquarters soon. She'd been saying that at least once a week since the second week of break. 'And then to say she knows how I feel, me, Harry Potter, about MY godfather and his death. She had no connection to Sirius except as my friend.' Harry thought angrily.

One thing that she had said, Harry hadn't been thinking about. His Ordinary Wizarding Levels results were due to come soon. Harry was hoping for high results as he wanted to become an auror. He needed an Outstanding in Potions to get into the N.E.W.T. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) class with Professor Snape. Harry couldn't believe he was willing to take another class with that man. He despised Harry. Snape constantly took points off him in class, put him in detention, and gave him failing grades for potions that were better than many of the Slytherins. Snape was Head of Slytherin House and favored his students over the other houses. Harry also needed an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration and a good grade in Charms.

Harry made himself stop thinking about his results because they weren't here yet and it was no use dwelling over something he had no control over. He turned to his best friend Ron Weasley's letter.

Harry mate,

How are you? We are having fun here and have a big surprise that I think you'll like when you get here. Can't tell you much more about what's going on, it's pretty hectic here though. Did you hear about the Chudley Canons? They've won four straight and are second in the division! I can't wait to play Quidditch again this year. We should have an awesome team. Say, mate, if you ever need to talk about the DoM or anything just give a hoot. Ha-ha hoot...! Too bad the prophecy was smashed, we could be figuring out its meaning; now we'll never know! Talk to you soon.

Your Friend,

Ron Weasley

Ron, of course, always brought up Quidditch in his letters. But Harry was surprised by the news that the Chudley Canons were second in the league. Usually they were last. This must be making Ron happy. But how could he bring up the school Quidditch team up to Harry? Ron knew he had a lifetime ban. Umbridge gave it to him for fighting with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker and Harry's archenemy. Quidditch had been the thing Harry most looked forward to about going back to school.

One thing Harry hadn't told his friends about was the prophecy made about himself and Voldemort.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

The recording of the prophecy was destroyed during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. That his friends knew. What they didn't know was that Dumbledore knew what it said. That night after the fiasco at the ministry and Sirius' death, Dumbledore told Harry what he had been meaning to tell him for a long time.

Harry had to be killed by or kill Voldemort. Neither could live, while the other survived. He didn't think he could stand to let his friends know of the terrible burden he had to bear.

'Stop thinking about it!' Harry ordered himself angrily. 'Sirius just died and the prophecy is all you can think about!'

Harry turned to Neville and Luna's letters. Neville had also been born to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord and he was also born in the end of July. Dumbledore told Harry that it was indeed him, and not Neville who had to defeat Voldemort because Voldemort had marked him when he was a baby.

Neville and Luna had become very close friends since the DoM and had since gotten together. Mostly Neville told Harry about his grandmother and Luna, or asked him whether he had gotten his homework done yet. Technically, they didn't have to do the homework until they got their O.W.L. results back and chose what classes they would be taking the following year. Otherwise they would do homework for classes they weren't taking. Both Hermione and Neville were going to do it all anyway. Harry had only done the subjects he thought he would be taking.

Luna Lovegood's letters told of her vacation to catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Luna was different like that but had become a faithful friend to the Gryffindor's the previous year. At least Neville and Luna weren't pitying Harry the whole time in their letters, and telling him not to be too hard on himself.

Harry turned to his last letter. It was from Ginny Weasley, Ron's pretty younger sister who was a year below the three friends.

Dear Harry,

How are you, Harry? I hope your aunt and uncle are treating you all right. If anyone deserves a peaceful and quiet vacation, it's you. I just wanted to tell you that Sirius was a good man and would have done anything to be with you. He wouldn't want you feeling guilty about what happened or feeling sad for too long. Some grief is OK Harry, but you need to know where to make the line and start celebrating his life. I know the Order is having a Memorial Celebration in Sirius' honor later in the summer when you feel like you are ready. Just keep that in mind.

You have a job to do, Harry, because there must be some reason Voldemort keeps coming after you. You have survived where so many others have failed. I think you are our last hope and I BELIEVE in you. If you ever need someone to listen to you, or if you need help with anything, I'm here for you. I'm not just Ron's little sister anymore and have a personality of my own, so if you're having trouble with Ron, come to me. Remember, I've been possessed before, too. Dumbledore told us all what happened in the Atrium when you went after Lestrange. We are all OK here, and are hoping for your quick arrival, but don't hurry yourself. Owl me back as soon as you can, I need to hear from you.

With love,

Ginevra Weasley

It was to this last letter that Harry paid the most attention to. He had read it and reread it about 6 times since he had received it and was awed by Ginny's seemingly unwavering belief in him. She had also guessed close to what the prophecy had said and as far as he knew only Dumbledore and himself knew what it said. His friends all thought that the prophecy was destroyed forever during the battle in the DoM.

At the end of school, Harry had begun to think of Ginny more as a friend, and someone he could count on, then just as Ron's little sister who always tagged along. She had stood by him while going to the DoM and had understood why he had needed to check that Sirius was home as badly as he did.

Harry's thoughts turned to Ginny's red hair and gorgeous green eyes, and the little smile she would get on her face when someone told a joke, or she pranked someone. She was a lot like Fred and George, her two older prankster-playing brothers. She was not strict like Percy, or shy and protective as Ron, but she would say what was on her mind and defended her family and friends.

Harry jumped and shook his head as he caught himself daydreaming about Ginny. 'She's going out with Dean, and hasn't liked me since second year. I've waited too long, I don't have a chance.' Harry thought to himself.

He turned and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was 9:30 already and Harry had spent three hours thinking about the letters and Ginny. After grabbing something to eat from the fridge, and showering, Harry turned out the lights and fell asleep. His last conscious thought, before passing into the world of dreams, was asking himself why Ginny had said she needed to hear from him. Harry told himself groggily he would write the next morning.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! _Also to everyone who checks out this story but doesn't keep reading: Once you get past the fifth chapter or so I think it gets much better. Once they get back to school Snape is much more in character. I've had several people review and say that there is no way Harry would move in with Snape. WELL HE DOESN'T. If you keep reading you will see he actually stays at Hogwarts for the last part of the summer. Dunno if this has convinced you at all to keep reading…but enjoy anyways!_


	2. A Dream and Snape

A/N: _Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I was so surprised! I made a little bit of a mistake in the last chapter and I hope to go back and fix it. Somewhere it said something and then after it said "O CRAP!!" I have no clue how it got there, maybe my brother or sisters!! I had no school today! I am so happy because we got like a foot of snow. I went sledding this morning but brrrrr...it was cold! Please enjoy,and pleasereview!!!!_

**Anonymous: **Thanks for being my first reviewer, even though I don't know who you are! I'm glad you like the beginning, I hope I'll keep writing, so keep reading and reviewing!

**Sharivari: **Thanks for reviewing! No, I'm not one of those update-once-a-year people, thank goodness. I hope to update once a week. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Dream and Snape

"Ahh, Severus, my lad, good to see you! Hope you are well? Excellent!" The old headmaster of Hogwarts said as he entered the house of Potions Master Severus Snape.

"Headmaster," Snape said, bowing his head slightly as he welcomed Albus Dumbledore into his house. "What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"Right to the point are we Severus? Very well, I am here to ask you a very big favor which I think you will find hard to do. It's about Harry," Dumbledore said seriously as he selected a yellow candy from a tin he took from his pocket. "Lemon drop?" he asked.

"No, thank you, muggle sweets are a bit to my dislike," Snape said. He sounded like he would rather take care of a Blast-Ended Skrewt than eat a muggle sweet. "And what has sweet little angel Potter done now, that needs to be discussed with me? Surely your not having me try to teach the boy Occlumency again? Or do I have to refresh your memory at what happened the last time I did that?"

"No, you will not be teaching Harry Occlumency. I think he has no need for it now because I don't expect Voldemort to try to get into his mind for a while. I also predict that Harry will have protection without Occlumency by the time he tries to enter his mind again. No, I have come to see you about having Harry come to stay for a few weeks." Dumbledore told him, looking down the bridge of his nose into Snape's face.

"Stay at Hogwarts for a few extra weeks in the summer before going back to Headquarters? I don't see why it would matter to me but I see no problem in it," Snape said.

"No, Severus, not at Hogwarts, but here, with you," Dumbledore sighed at the look on Snape's face. "It would only be for a few weeks, because I have sensed a weakening of the wards around his aunt and uncle's house these past few months. We have also not heard from him for three days, and I have ordered the aurors not to enter the house unless they have my approval and someone from the Order accompanies them. As for sending him back to Hogwarts, there are not enough teachers there for Harry to be properly watched over and taken care of, and I don't want to rush him back to headquarters after what happened in June. Frankly, that leaves me nowhere else to go. Please, Severus, do this as a favor to an old graying man?"

"I don't have to do anything but put him up in my house for a few weeks, is that correct?" Snape asked quickly. "There's nothing else I have to do is there?"

"Well," Dumbledore said quietly. "I was hoping maybe you could befriend Harry and be there for him if he needs someone. Be his mentor. Severus, I know this will be hard, but Harry needs an adult to talk to. Sadly, he doesn't trust me enough anymore to confide in me. Remus is dealing with his own grief and his monthly transformations, and the Weasley's have enough children and troubles of their own." He took another lemon drop from the tin before dropping it back into his pocket.

"I hate him, and he hates me." Severus said quietly, apparently deep in thought.

"He does not hate you Severus, I think Harry is incapable of hating. You only hate his father, and how he reminds you of him. Put aside your hate and reach out and help a troubled mind. One, mind you, that has the potential to save the world." Dumbledore said wisely.

"Well I have very good reason to hate his father and him!" Snape said angrily. "Do I not? Every time at look at him I am reminded. How do you think I can live with that? And now you want him to live in MY house. What about when I'm called, then what? What if they come here, and find the boy? Have you thought of that Dumbledore?" Snape roared on, oblivious to Dumbledore's apparent deafness as he stared into the fireplace and twiddled his thumbs.

"I have everything figured out, Severus. No one can enter within 20 yards of the house without your permission, I have made your house unplottable so no one can apparate to it, and the fires are being controlled by a very trusting man at the Floo Department. I will also make Harry a place to go where you can be assured no one will find him if someone does show up. I will leave you to think about this. Tell me your decision by tonight," said Dumbledore.

"No," Snape said hurriedly, "I will take him, when do you want me to be ready?" He didn't want to keep Dumbledore waiting for his answer as action needed to be taken as soon as possible.

"As soon as possible, probably late tonight or early morning. I will be by later to make the necessary arrangements." Dumbledore said, a look of gratefulness passed over his face as Snape said he would take Harry. "Thank you Severus, this means a lot. Until later!" And with that he disapparated, leaving and very humbled and shocked man in his wake.

Harry was chasing Bellatrix Lestrange into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. "Aaaaah...did you _love_ him little baby Potter?"

Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before. He flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix screamed and was knocked off her feet. But she was up again and sent a counter-spell that hit the golden fountain.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before have you boy?" she yelled. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain—to enjoy it. Righteous anger won't hurt me for long—I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson—"

"Crucio!" she screamed.

"NOOOOO...SIRIUS!!!"

Harry woke to find a fuzzy Albus Dumbledore leaning over him. "Prof...Pro...Professor!" He sat up, wiping his eyes which were streaming with tears and grabbed his glasses.

"Hello, Harry," he asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm uh...ok." Harry said, trying not stutter. The dream about the DoM had shaken him, and then to find his headmaster leering over him when he had woken up had been a bit startling.

"Do you wish to tell me what you were dreaming?" he asked. This was more of an order then a request.

"The DoM, when I cursed Bellatrix," Harry muttered quietly, staring at his hands which were twisted into the bedcovers.

"It is likely you will be dreaming about that night for a while, Harry. I'm sorry you did what you did, as I'm sure you are," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry tensed up as the headmaster put his arms around the troubled boy in what he knew was supposed to be a fatherly hug. Harry withstood it for a minute before gently disengaging from his headmaster's grip.

"I'm ok," Harry said, resolutely shaking his head and climbing out of bed. "Can I get dressed? Then we can talk."

"Yes, of course, Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked over to the door of Harry's room. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Harry watched as Dumbledore opened the door and walked into the hallway, a little smile of glee on his face as he slid down the banister to get to the floor below. Harry shook his head in wonderment, but soon the wonderment turned into questions as to why Dumbledore was here, and why did he hug him?

In previous years he probably would have liked to get a hug from someone, but now he was older and didn't need comfort like a small child when woken up by a nightmare. He shrugged it off and went into the bathroom across the hall to take a quick shower.

As he went down the stairs, Harry smelled coffee brewing and bacon frying. Wondering if the Dursley's were home, or if Dumbledore knew how to cook like a muggle, Harry entered the kitchen to see his Potion's Professor, Severus Snape sitting at the table reading a muggle newspaper as Dumbledore was happily trying out the ice maker in the freezer.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Harry asked furiously. How did Snape dare to come to his house when he knew how much he hated him!

"I am here on orders of the headmaster," Snape replied silkily. "Otherwise, I don't expect I would wish to come to some..._muggle's_ house, just for fun. He looked around in disgust at the many muggle appliances distributed around the kitchen.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "Please respect Professor Snape, he is doing you no harm and I requested he be here."

"Alright, but only if he respects me!" Harry said angrily, glaring at Snape as he said it.

"He will, he will and you, I trust, will do the same," Dumbledore said. "Now, Harry, we've been very worried about you. No letters for three days, no sound or sight from the house either. What happened? Where are the Dursleys?"

"I told the Dursleys I could do magic and that there were wizards guarding the house," said Harry sullenly. "And I sort of lost track of time, eating, sleeping and laying in bed the whole time. I'm sorry."

"You very well better be!" Snape angrily said to him. "Sleeping, eating and laying in bed. What do you expect to accomplish by doing that? Get over it and do something about it! At least quit your moping and do your potion's homework!" He turned to Dumbledore and hissed, "Do you still think this is the boy who's going to save the world?" He turned on his heel and fled out of the room, muttering curses and oaths.

Harry was dumb stricken. "Uh, Professor, what was that all about?" Had he just heard what he thought he had? Snape caring about what he did? His suspicions were confirmed by the headmaster's response.

"Professor Snape is very worried about you, Harry, and I'll admit he has a point. You have not shown a willingness to do anything other than eat, sleep and wile away your time brooding on Sirius. It's time to start thinking about what the prophecy means and put forth all your efforts into it. That is why you are going to live with him."

Harry stood mouth agape at those last words. "I'M WHAT????"

"You're coming to live with me, so get packing, Potter."

Harry spun around, looking at Snape standing in the doorway of the kitchen in shock. "But, you hate me!" he said desperately.

"I do not hate you, Potter, we just have our little—let's say—disagreements," Snape said smoothly. "Now, why don't you go up to your room and pack?"

Harry looked from Dumbledore to Snape, then back to Dumbledore. "Why?"

"I told you why, Harry. You need to start getting ready for your part in the prophecy. It will only be for a few weeks, and then you can go back to Grimmauld Place."

"What about Ron, and Hermione?" Harry paused a moment, then added, "And Ginny?"

"You will have a means of communication with them and can talk everyday," Dumbledore told him. "And you will see them soon enough."

"I understand having to get ready for Voldemort," Harry said as Snape flinched awkwardly at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, "but why do I have to stay with Professor Snape?"

"A just question Harry. I considered every other option, as I know how much you and Severus don't get along. Remus Lupin would have been an obvious choice, but, I'm sad to say, he's not very well right now. He is, of course, grieving for one of his best friends. He is doing better as of late, but he still has his transformations to go through and I don't think it would right to place another burden on him. The Weasley's have their own problems and children of their own, I'm sure they would have been glad to have you, but right now you need more attention. No one else worked out either, Harry. It's you and Professor Snape," Dumbledore explained quickly, ignoring the look of frustration on the teen's face.

Harry resignedly walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his room. He quickly packed his precious few belongings and turned to Hedwig, his snowy owl. "Maybe it won't be so bad, Hedwig," he said softly, stroking the birds beak as she crooned and leaned against his hand. "Snape seemed to actually care a bit, but maybe he's a little different today and tomorrow he will be back to his old ornery self."

Severus Snape backed up away from the door quietly, not wishing Harry to notice he was there. _I hope I'm the same as today, Harry, I really do._

He reflected back to last year, when Harry had looked into his pensieve. When he came back and found him there, he had been outraged. Since then, he had had no sympathy for the boy who lived. Now, however...Harry seemed different. He actually felt sorry for Potter, for losing his godfather, even though he himself and Sirius had not gotten along at all.

Snape walked down the stairs slowly, lost in thought, unaware of the headmaster standing in the shadows watching him.

"Hedwig, you've got to fly to Snape's ok? I will be there soon," with that, Harry spelled the window open and released Hedwig, who nipped at his finger in a reassuring way and flew off into the bright, morning sunlight.

Harry sighed and leaned out of the window, enjoying the cool, fresh morning breeze. Next door Mrs. Number 3 Privet Drive was making breakfast as Mr. Number 3 Privet Drive was reading the morning newspaper. Their children were playing in the yard. Seeing the paper reminded Harry that he still didn't know what was going on with Voldemort! He had meant to ask Dumbledore as soon as he saw him, but it had slipped his mind, what with the dream and Snape arriving at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Across the street Harry could see Mrs. Figg wave to a tall, dark, man walking down the street as she was watering her flowers. "Harry, are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked from behind him.

"Yes," Harry said, not turning from the window, "But, Professor, can you first tell me what has been happening? Has there been any attacks?"

"Harry, I don't think is the best time to be asking. Wait until you get to Professor Snape's, and ask him," Dumbledore said, a catch in his voice.

"Professor, I need to know!" Harry said exasperatedly, "Don't leave me in the dark again!" He turned to see Professor Dumbledore fleeing from the room. "What the? Professor! Are you alright?"

Harry could hear words being exchanged in the hall, and then Snape came in. He sighed and looked at Harry. "Potter, how could you have been so rash?"

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Harry asked worriedly.

"You shouldn't have asked about any attacks!" Snape yelled at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, you wouldn't know."

"What don't I know?" Harry asked quickly.

"This is hard, as I knew him well, too," Snape said sadly. "A good friend and member of the order was attacked a few days ago."

"Who?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

Snape was quiet for a few moments. "I'm not the one to tell you," he said.

"I need someone to tell me!" Harry said, now fearing the worst. Images of various people flashed through his head. Thoughts of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody went through his head.

"He was at headquarters quite a bit last year," Snape said quietly as he went to the window and looked out. "It was the crazy old cauldron pot Mu..." He stopped short and yelled, "GET DOWN HARRY!"

Harry dropped and grabbed his wand out of his back pocket. All of a sudden there was a huge blast from outside the window and Harry had something heavy fall on top of him and hit him hard in the back of the head. The only thing Harry registered before everything went black was that Snape was gone.

A/N:_ Hoped you enjoyed my little cliff hangers!!! Two this chapter, lucky you! House points to anyone who guesses who died and where Snape disappeared to! Also next chapter will be a bit longer, I've got a lot happeneing. Please REVIEW!!! _


	3. The First Battle

**Disclaimer:** JKRowling owns Harry Potter and I just borrow it for mine and other's own enjoyment. I only own the plot and OC's of which there are none...yet.

_A/N: Here's another chapter for those of you who asked for it. A lot happens in this chapter, and it's my longest yet, about 4,100 words! Would you rather me keep the chapters short and update more, or long and update less? It's up to you, the readers! Also please send me lot's of reviews because I'm really depressed with my life right now, and they would cheer me up. I play JV basketball and we've lost like 5 straight and we should have won all of them, and we have semester finals coming up and I'm just all stressed out. PLEASE Review and tell me how you like it, or give suggestions, because that's what will make me feel better and gives me ideas! _

**RonWeasley is MY King:** Thanks for reviewing, friend! Glad you like it except for the Harry/Ginny part. But come on, Harry/Luna? Who wants to read that? J/K!!!

**thephantom114: **I love stories with Harry and Snape, too! That's why I am writing one. Sorry but in this chapter there isn't much with Snape, but hopefully in chapter 4 there will be. Thanks for reviewing and if you know any good Snape stories, please tell me!

**Glenlightarrow: **Sorry to leave you hanging! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!!

CHAPTER THREE: THE FIRST BATTLE

Harry groaned as he started to wake up. His head hurt terribly and there was something very heavy resting directly on top of him, restricting his ability to breathe. He stopped struggling as he realized there was an intense fight going on around him. He could vaguely see the outline of a wizard, casting spells out the window and deflecting any that tried to come in. Harry assumed it was Snape. Harry did a banishment charm, hoping his wand was still in his hand, which by now, underneath what was his dresser, was turning very numb. Luckily, his wand was in his hand and the spell sent the dresser crashing into the wall next to him, causing the wall to cave into his closet.

Nursing his injured hand, Harry crawled over to the window and looked up at the wizard. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Where were Snape, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order? Shouldn't someone have come to help by now? Harry assumed it was the Death Eaters attacking.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Harry asked anxiously. On impulse, he jumped to his feet and started casting spells back into the daylight outside. He got a good look at the attackers, and it was indeed the Death Eaters. There were about ten on brooms and five on the ground.

"I'm alright, Harry," Shacklebolt gasped in exhaustion. "Get down!" A violet light shot over Harry just as he ducked down.

"Where's Dumbledore, Snape and the others?" Harry asked quickly when Shacklebolt leaned against the wall and took a quick breather as there was a pause in the fighting.

"Snape had to leave; he cannot be seen in company with you. I believe he apparated to You-Know-Who's Headquarters to be sure that they don't suspect him," Shacklebolt explained to Harry. "Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Lupin are downstairs trying to strengthen the wards around the house. It looks like its no use, however; the Death Eaters outnumber us."

"Why can't we just apparate or portkey out of here?" Harry asked him.

"The Death Eaters placed an anti-apparition and anti-portus ward over the house. We are stuck," Shacklebolt told him blatantly.

"What about Snape, he apparated," Harry said, looking confused.

"He left before they set the wards up, it took them about three minutes and we couldn't transport you away while you were unconscious. It would have damaged you more or even killed you," Shacklebolt told him.

"Were you all here as a guard, or something?" Harry asked. It had just occurred to him that Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Shacklebolt weren't all here before.

"Yes, we were supposed to be your 'invisible' guard, you weren't supposed to know we were here," Shacklebolt sighed. "We better get downstairs with the others, you'll be safer there."

The tall, black man motioned to Harry and ducked down low to the floor. "You go ahead of me and cover in front, I'll get the back," he whispered as he motioned Harry quickly forward.

Harry crawled through the door to his bedroom and scanned the hallway and adjacent rooms. Nothing. "All good so far," he whispered back to Shacklebolt.

They reached the stairway in the center of the hall and as Shacklebolt was checking the hallway window for any activity, Harry peeked over the banister at the scene below. Moody, Dumbledore, and Lupin were sitting in a circle with their wands touching in the middle, seemingly entranced. Harry could see their lips moving as they chanted a charm, as a bright blue light was radiating from the center of the wands. Tonks was at the base of the kitchen table, looking feverishly through a thick book. She was muttering and running her hands through her hot pink hair wildly as she frantically turned the pages.

As Shacklebolt came back towards him, Harry asked, "What are they doing?"

"They are trying to reinforce the wards that were placed around the house when you came to live here. For some reason, the wards have been fading the past few months, and Dumbledore doesn't know why. Then You-Know-Who found out and just now decided to break through. It's lucky all of us were here at the time," Shacklebolt explained to Harry quietly as they watched the work going on down below.

"What's Tonks doing?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh as she started tearing through the pages frantically.

"Trying to find the reason why he is breaking through the wards, and how he's doing it. No one has done it before. She's also looking for any spells that could be used to reinforce it. The one Dumbledore, Moody, and Lupin are doing right now only puts up a temporary shield that will last about 30 minutes." Harry was now mad at himself for thinking something so serious was funny.

Shacklebolt seemed satisfied with their surroundings and motioned Harry down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, Harry spared a glance out the kitchen window and was horrified at what he saw. Strewn across the lawn between Number 3 and 4 Privet drive were the bodies of about seven people. Almost mangled beyond recognition, Harry recognized the gray hair of Mrs. Figg and her cat, Mr. Tibbles. Mrs. Figg had been a squib who lived across the street. Never meaning anybody harm, Mrs. Figg loved her cats and was checked up on Harry for Dumbledore. Harry felt a lump in his throat.

A few feet from Mrs. Figg lay a woman and man who Harry assumed were the next door neighbors. Their three children lay a few feet away and a man Harry didn't recognize lay face down next to a tree. There were more Death Eaters at the end of the street keeping it clear from onlookers and the muggle police, who had just arrived to discover the cause of the explosion heard earlier. Harry turned away in disgust and horror as the Death Eaters slaughtered people standing and watching on the street. The police fired a few shots at the hooded figures, but were cut down by the Killing Curse a few seconds later as their shots were deflected by a shield conjured by the Death Eaters.

Harry turned to the adults assembled in the room, who by now had finished their charm and were looking at him sadly. "What are you doing?!?!?!?!" he screamed at them, disgusted that no one was helping the poor people outside. "They need help!"

"Harry, there is nothing we can do from in here," Lupin explained patiently, his face drawn with exhaustion and worry. "We all wish we could help too, don't you see what it's doing to us to stay in here, knowing we can't help them?" Harry looked at Lupin closely for the first time since he had seen him after school was out. His hair looked like it had grayed since Harry had last seen him, and he had more wrinkles on his face and dark bags under his eyes.

He wasn't the only one either. All of them looked worse then when he had last seen them. Tonks' normally bright attitude seemed dimmed, and her hair wasn't as bright a bubble-gum pink as it usually was. Shacklebolt looked exhausted, and he seemed to have shrunk since Harry had last seen him. Dumbledore looked the best, he never seemed to change. His hair was a bit longer and unkempt looking, and it looked as if he had aged a bit, but the thing Harry really noticed as missing was the normal twinkle in Dumbledore's bright blue eyes. This worried Harry more than he thought it would.

"Ok," said Harry, taking a deep, calming breath. "I'm sorry; I know you would if you could. Now, what are we going to do?"

Moody and Dumbledore looked at each other and Dumbledore shook his head almost imperceptibly and Moody sighed. Outside, the yelling from the Death Eaters grew louder as a blue dome burst into sight, surrounding the house with its shield. The Death Eaters were growing closer to bringing it down.

"What?" Harry almost shouted, before calming himself quickly. It would do no good to lose his head in a tight situation. "Why'd you shake your head?" he asked Dumbledore quietly.

Moody responded for Dumbledore who was shaking visibly. "There is no way we can all get out of here, Harry. The only way to get out is by performing a complex group travel spell, which requires a powerful witch or wizard casting the spell over the group," there was a pause as his voice shook gruffly. "Which means that one of us has to stay here."

There was pause as Harry realized the full meaning of Moody's words. One of them would have to stay and fight the Death Eaters alone. In other words, someone had to sacrifice themselves.

"No, I will not allow it!" Harry said forcefully. "We will NOT leave anyone behind!" Moody shrugged his jacket off and was rolling up his sleeves. Lupin was hanging it over a hanger in the front hallway closet. "No, Professor Moody, don't do this, there must be some other way!" Harry felt tears streaming down his face. Someone else was going to die, because of him. Already dozens of people had died and it was all his fault.

"I still have a chance, Potter, I have taken on 12 Death Eaters single-handedly and defeated them all before and the aurors will be here soon. Help is coming," Moody steeled himself, looking resolute as his magical eye spun all around the house, checking the shield to make sure they still had time. "Besides, I'm old, the rest of you are young, except Dumbledore that is, and you need him. A bit of advice before you leave, don't leave your wand in your back pocket, better wizards then you have lost their buttocks because of that. And remember: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Tonks gave a sob and ran over and hugged the old gnarly auror. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Shacklebolt all shook his hand and quietly said a few words in the corner as Tonks comforted Harry who was now lying on the floor beneath the table, tears streaming down his face. Moody was a valued member of the Order and a good friend to all of them.

Harry felt strong arms lifting him up, setting him on his feet. He wobbled, steadied himself, and opened his eyes. He ran to Moody, gave him a brief, gruff hug and whispered, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, I hope you get through."

Tonks pulled him out of Moody's embrace and told him, "Get your wand out and touch the centers of our wands with it. Concentrate very hard on Dumbledore's office and close your eyes. You will feel a slight lurch, but it's not like traveling by floo powder or portkey, it's much smoother. When Moody says Viajan, we will start to travel, so don't jerk or move or you will be splinched," she motioned to the others and they moved into a circle and touched wands at the center. "Ready?" With nods all around, she told Moody, "Go for it Mad-Eye, we'll see you soon," she averted her eyes from Moody's afraid that she would see him for the last time.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on Dumbledore's paintings and various possessions that sit on his desk. "Concentrate harder!" He heard Moody cry. His thoughts turned to Fawkes and the sorting hat. All of a sudden Harry felt a power surge through the group and Moody said the spell. "Portus Ahora Viajan!"

Harry felt a slight lurch and concentrated on not moving and Dumbledore's office. All of a sudden he hit the ground and tumbled over into Tonks, who was right beside him. His head hit something hard and he felt his glasses break and for the second time that day, Harry lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop yelling, you'll wake him up!" Harry lay in a soft bed, with his eyes closed, listening to the conversation around him, trying to figure out where he was. He knew Dumbledore was there, along with Snape, McGonagall and Tonks. He thought he recognized some other voices but couldn't quite place them in the five minutes he had been eavesdropping.

"I think he's waking!" Harry thought that was McGonagall. He had stirred and now that they had noticed, he might as well get up. Harry squinted his eyes and turned his head. A burst of pain went through his skull, causing him to cry out.

"Sh…don't move Harry, you got a nasty bump on your head that needs healing still," Tonks told him brightly.

"Where am I?" Harry asked groggily, trying to sound as if he had just woken up.

"In the hospital wing at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, coming to the side of Harry's bed. "Unfortunately, you fell and bumped your head on my desk when we were transported back to my office. On top of that, your dresser fell earlier in the fight and did a job to the back of your head. You have had two concussions in about 2 hours, which is not very good at all."

While Harry had been blacked out, he had dreamt about the fight, as well as casting the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange again. He was so confused as to why he kept dreaming about it. Didn't he want to get over it and stop reliving the moments after Sirius had died? The dreams were only fueling Harry's hate of Bellatrix and he wanted revenge more and more with each dream.

Harry then realized that everyone was looking at him concernedly, all except perhaps Snape, who was determinedly staring out the window next to his bed. "What happened after we got back? Is Moody ok? Is everyone else ok? What day is it?" Harry asked these questions as he hurriedly tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Remus as he started to sway.

"Not now, Harry," Remus said quietly. "You need your rest, and we need ours, it's been a long week.

"I need to know!" Harry said feebly, but even as he said it, everything was starting to go gray, and Tonks called Madam Pomfrey over.

"That's good then, now we can heal his head properly," she said, bustling over to the potion cabinet. "Professor, would you like to help me?" She asked Professor Snape.

"Of course, I would be delighted," he responded sounding more then delighted to help one of his favorite…er…least favorite students.

Harry tried to protest, but was sent back into the world of dark dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was again in the Atrium to the Ministry of Magic, and he was about to curse Lestrange again. Harry tried to stop himself, but to no avail. As he shouted "Crucio!" and a bright light sprouted from his wand, he was transported to a green, grassy field, filled with white and yellow flowers. There was a deer grazing by the small, sparkling blue pond in the middle, and a familiar-looking red-haired girl sitting under the tree. She motioned to Harry, who went to her and sat down beside her under the shady tree.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"It's your dream, silly, you have whoever you want in your dreams," she told him, laughing at the look on his face.

"Well, I was having a dream about casting the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange, and never before has it reverted to another dream," Harry said, still confused.

"Well, what's happened since you last had the dream to cause this to happen?" she questioned him.

"Nothing?" Harry said.

"What do you mean nothing?" Ginny said indignantly. "You call getting in a fight with Death Eaters nothing? Did Moody die in vain, Harry? Are you just going to forget that so soon?"

"How do you know Moody died?" said Harry skeptically. "I don't know that, and if you're just a figment of my imagination you wouldn't know either."

Ginny looked unsure of herself as she answered, "Well, I'm just guessing he did, as you are guessing he likely did." She sighed with what Harry thought relief.

"That still doesn't say why you're in my dream," Harry said disdainfully. He was starting to get suspicious. Why did his other dream stop abruptly? Why was he in a green field with Ginny? Perhaps Voldemort had entered his mind again.

"Well, if you don't want me here, I'll leave," responded Ginny heatedly to his suspicious glances. She got up and stomped off towards the pond and disappeared into thin air.

Harry slumped against the tree and closed his startling green eyes. He shouldn't have gotten all angry at her; she was only trying to help. But it was a dream, so he shouldn't care about what happened; it wasn't real.

"Harry! Wake up Harry!," a familiar voice called out to Harry. It sounded remarkably like Sirius. Harry didn't dare get his hopes up. He had just started to really believe Sirius was dead.

"HARRY!" The voice was getting closer and sounded more like the person Harry had been missing terribly. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping against hope it was who he thought it was.

He was still in his dream and there, standing above him and casting Harry into shadow was his godfather. He looked as good as Harry remembered. The only difference was the silver light emanating from him as if he were the sun.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly. "Is that you? Truly you?" The older man squatted down besides Harry and grinned, running his hand through is hair.

"It's me alright, Harry! Here, talking to you like I was still alive!"

That was it then. It was all just a dream, he wasn't alive. He had seen Sirius fall through the veil himself. How could he have thought he'd still be alive? Harry turned away gruffly, not wanting to be reminded of his godfather. Why did his dreams do this to him? Torture him with the things he didn't want to remember?

Sirius was astonished by his godson's actions. He had thought Harry would be overjoyed to see him even though he wasn't alive anymore.

"Harry, listen to me. I'm still me. I may not have a physical body on the earth, but I am still alive in spirit, able to talk to you and help you through your life," Sirius said, not liking the response he was getting from Harry, which was, in fact, no response at all. "I'm still your godfather, Harry, and a charm like the one Lily cast on me isn't one that dies with the death of the person that was charmed."

Sirius was crestfallen when Harry still didn't respond. He had thought that mentioning the charm Lily had placed on him would change Harry's attitude. He made up his mind to tell his story from start to finish, whether Harry listened or not.

Sirius Black settled himself down with his back against the tree next to Harry, who inched around to the other side of the tree, not even glancing at Sirius, his eyes tightly closed while mumbling underneath his breath.

Sirius sighed and started talking. "You were born, Harry, at the height of the first war. Before your birth, your parents defied Voldemort three times in their work as aurors. They also captured numerous Death Eaters and were very much wanted by Voldemort. I also believe since Voldemort is a fan of Salazar Slytherin who had started to fight with Godric Gryffindor when they ran the school, Voldemort wants to kill the remaining descendants of Gryffindor. And that was the Potter's and Longbottom's. When the prophecy was made, Dumbledore of course told your parents and the Longbottom's at once. Both families had been considering going into hiding for some time now, and this made it all the more urgent," Sirius snuck a peek around the tree to see if his godson was listening yet. He wasn't. Sirius steadied himself and forced himself to go on.

"They both used the Fidelius Charm, but other protections were needed in case they were betrayed or it didn't work. They also put an extra protection on you, Harry, in case something happened to them, leaving you with no parents. This was the Padrinos charm, or godfather charm."

Harry perked up a little at this. He had been willing himself to wake up, and get out of this dream. He thought it was just a fabrication Voldemort had planted in his head, like the one of the DoM, but he didn't know _why._ But now it didn't sound as if Voldemort would make this all up, it was all too complicated. Harry opened his eyes and decided to let Sirius finish.

"This charm is placed on two people; the godfather and his godson. It can only be cast by the parents of the child so as to not cause the charm to be abused. This charm links the two together, causing a bond that can never be broken. From the point the charm was cast and on, the godfather replaces the parents if they die. All magical parents have a way to tell if their children are in danger or unwell, an instinct if you will," Sirius paused to catch his breath before continuing on. "At their death, this instinct is passed on to the godfather, if the charm was cast at birth. Now you might ask why I never realized you were in danger while I was in Azkaban. The only weakness in the charm is that it is based on love and happy memories; the two things that dementors suck out of you. So when I was in Azkaban I couldn't sense when you were in danger. And while I was a dog I could received weak signals from you, but could never tell just how much in danger you were or do anything to help you," Sirius stopped to see how Harry was taking it and to see if he was even listening yet. Harry had snuck back around the tree and was staring at Sirius.

"Sirius, what did your friends call you?" Harry asked Sirius, who looked confused by the question but answered anyway.

"Padfoot," he said quietly. "You know that."

Harry thought a moment, then asked another question. "What did you find Kreacher doing to your father's trousers one day last summer?"

Sirius laughed and realized Harry was only suspicious that it wasn't really him. "He was snogging a pair of them!"

Harry and Sirius burst out laughing at the memory. "Ok, I believe you now Sirius. Please keep on with your story. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before," Harry said, apologizing profusely.

"Ok, I'm glad, I didn't think you were going to come around there for a while," Sirius said, giving his godson a hug. "On with the story. So this charm that was placed on us has connected us with a bond. When the parents die, the bond and instinct pass on to the godfather. When the godfather dies, because yes, Harry, I did die when I passed beyond the veil, then the godfather can come back to his godson in his dreams and communicate with him whenever he wants. It will be like having someone inside your head giving you advice. I won't be there always but when you need me, just say in your head, 'Help me Padfoot,' and I will be there."

"That's great!" said Harry enthusiastically, but then his face fell. "It's still not like if you were alive, Sirius. I'm so sorry."

"Harry," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, "It's not your fault, we should have told you Voldemort would try to send you dreams. And if it was anyone's fault it would be mine. I didn't tell Kreacher what exactly not to say."

"Whatever you say, it's still my fault," Harry said stubbornly.

"No it's not Harry. Now, I think you've been asleep for long enough and you should probably go back to the real world. Time goes faster in dreams. I'll see you tonight when you go to sleep, or if you're in trouble, just call," Sirius said.

"One last question, Sirius!" Harry shouted out as he started to fade out of the dream. "Why was Ginny in my dream before you?" The green tree, field, pond and Sirius were very blurred now, and Harry could barely hear Sirius' reply.

"You have to figure that out on your own, Harry! Goodbye!" And with that, Sirius turned into a dog and padded away towards the blue, sparkling pond, leaving Harry fuming at his lack of an answer. Then everything went black and Harry could hear voices coming from the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! _


	4. Dreary Days, Birthdays and OWLS

Chapter Four: Dreary Days, Birthdays, and O.W.L.S

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OC's which, as of now, don't exist. JK Rowling owns the rest.

A/N: _Well, here's another chapter! I hope you all like it because it's been another really bad week. I swear this school year sucks at my school. So I'm dedicating this chapter to four awesome young men who died in a car crash on January 20. They were coming home from a movie and slid on ice and hit a semi head-on. They were a great bunch of boys and will be greatly missed. Please keep their families and friends in your thoughts and prayers. We'll love you always, Danny, Justin, Josh and Jason._

_Now to reviews:_

**Dinatius: **Yes I do have my reasons…I hope. Thanks for the review!

**Smokey: **Thanks for the review!

**DarkLycanthrope:** Yes, I enjoy the Sirius part too. There isn't much about it in this chapter, but hopefully the next. Thanks for the review!

**Glenlightarrow:** Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to write more, but right now I'm really busy.

**Blue Mittens- **Cheers to my tenth reviewer! I don't agree with a lot of what you say, but appreciate your review all the same. 1) I am not JK Rowling. But she would not just kill off Sirius with no reason. Sirius is still dead, too. A dream does not involve physical people. I don't believe this is how he'll come back, but I do believe he will in some way. 2) In many of my dreams I can control my thoughts and what I do. I also have a reason. for this that has yet to be explained. It's not exactly Sirius' point of view either. Read it more carefully. 3) Thanks, I thought the shielding of the house was cool, too. 5) Seeing as we don't know that much about Moody, and he still seems a bit fishy as a character, I don't mind him dying. But if you don't want to read my story that's ok. It's your choice. Thanks for the review!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYkings:** Hey, thanks for the review! Everyone else please read Year Six: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYkings. It's a great story!

_Whew…that was long. Thanks for all the great reviews and keep em coming!_

CHAPTER FOUR: Dreary Days, Birthdays and O.W.L.S

Harry opened his eyes slowly, still mad at Sirius for not answering him about Ginny and making him come back to the real world. He wished he could stay there always, where it was warm and sunny, and perfect. As the room slowly came into focus, Harry saw that the hospital wing was empty and sighed. It was mostly dark out, so Harry assumed that everyone was either at dinner or sleeping already.

He scooted himself up so he was sitting, and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. He had been mistaken about the hospital wing being empty. There _was_ someone in there with him, staring at him with a look completely different to the one Harry usually saw on him.

He started towards Harry, before coming to a rest beside the foot of the bed. "How are you doing?" He asked Harry quietly. "You had us all worried for a while. You slept for four days straight."

"What's it to you?" Harry snarled.

His potions teacher recoiled. "Does it mean anything to you that I stayed by your side the entire four days and tended your injury?" Snape hissed at Harry whose turn it was to recoil.

"Nobody asked you to do it!" Harry retorted.

"Exactly! I did it of my own accord and this is the thanks I get!" Snape swept his robe around and stormed to the door. Harry could hear him storming down the hall. But then to Harry's surprise, Snape came back, still looking mad as ever. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday a day late," he said sourly, his lip curling in a sneer as he threw something down on Harry's bed and swept out of the room muttering angry curses under his breath.

Harry had frozen at the Happy Birthday greeting he had gotten from Snape. He stared at the wrapped package that was now lying on his bed. Did Snape actually just do what he thought he did? Gave him a birthday present? Harry now noticed the huge pile sitting at the foot of his bed. People must have heard about him being in the hospital wing or something, he never got this many presents!

Harry felt a knot tighten in his stomach as guilt settled in. He couldn't believe he had acted that way to Snape, who had cared for him all this time then given him a birthday present, of all things, after he had yelled at him.

Harry turned first to the huge pile at the foot of his bed. He summoned the first one, which was from his best friend, Ron Weasley. He first read the note attached.

Harry,

Wow! That must have been an exciting battle! I wish I could have been there! I'm glad you're ok, except for your head. Hope my present will cheer you up! I also think you're going to come here in a few days, or we're going to go there, whichever Dumbledore decides. See you soon, mate!

Ron

Harry frowned when he read the letter. Ron actually thought he should have been there? They didn't know what a battle was like; they still all thought it was fun and games. Harry couldn't believe Ron was still like that after the DoM in June.

Harry turned his thoughts away from this as he tore open Ron's present. It was a huge assortment of Wizard candies along with a Chudley Cannons special edition magazine signed by the players. Harry grinned, he would have fun eating the candy and reading the magazine. He knew from Ron's earlier letter that the Cannons were doing really well this year.

Harry started ripping open the other presents. He got a book on practical self-defense from Hermione, which looked like it had a lot of useful spells and curses, and a bunch of rock cakes and pictures of Fang from Hagrid. Also to Harry's surprise, there were puppies that looked just like Fang. Attached to the present was this note:

Harry,

Happy Birthday, Harry! When you feel up ter it, come down to my hut, I've got somthin fer ya! Enjoy the rock cakes and pictures!

Hagrid

Harry laughed; he hoped it wasn't a blast-ended skrewt or something. Harry also received _An Auror's Complete Defense Book_ by M. M. Nevets from Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and, to Harry's delight, a box of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes from Fred and George. Inside they wrote:

Harry,

Hope this box of jokes will come in handy. You have also been made 25 owner with us and Lee Jordan. Every month we will deposit your profit into Gringotts. (But it would be nice if you came and helped out sometimes!) We are doing splendidly and the shop is booming with business. Come down and visit us soon! Happy Birthday!

Gred and Forge Weasley

P.S. You might want to be careful opening the Bat-Bogey Pack …it's…err… well, still a prototype…

Harry laughed at this and put the box aside. He would open it when he was up and active, sure to be able to fight off anything that attacked him.

Harry then looked at the last present from his friends, other than the ones from his admirer's. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw who it was from and his mind wandered back to the dream he had had. He also felt guilty because he had said he would write Ginny back and that had been about 5 days ago! He promised himself right after he finished opening gifts he would write her. He opened the present slowly, revealing a pendant that had a scarlet and gold Gryffindor Lion in the middle, surrounded by what looked like ancient runes. He recognized a few of them from quizzing Hermione for last year's O.W.L. exams. On the other side it had a Snake, symbolizing the Slytherin House. Harry wondered why Ginny had gotten him one with that on it. Maybe she knew about the Sorting Hat wanting to sort him into Slytherin.

Harry turned to the letter that accompanied the pendant.

Harry,

First of all, Happy Birthday! I hope you are feeling alright after the battle. I hope you like the pendant; I found it in a store in Diagon Alley the other day and thought it was perfect. It seemed to be calling me to buy it for you, it was weird. The runes translate to: _Binding together enemy's of old discover the other and you shall find friendship, loyalty, and aid for the times ahead. _I have no clue what they mean, and I don't get the enemy's of old part. The pendant also has several protection charms and spells on it, a few of which I performed myself. Ask me sometime and I will tell you exactly what is on it. Well, please write back, I'm guessing you never had time to before, and tell me what you think of it and the runes. I think we'll see each other soon!

Happy Birthday!

Ginny

Harry jumped as someone came into the room. Quickly he stuffed the pendant under the covers and wiped his hands, which were suddenly sweaty and shaking, on the sheets. He didn't know why but he didn't want anyone to see the pendant.

Harry relaxed when he saw Dumbledore walk into the moonlight beside his bed. He was glad it wasn't Snape, coming back to torment him. "Hello, Professor!" Harry said brightly. Dumbledore only sighed gravely and conjured a soft, purple, puffy chair to sit on next to Harry's bed.

"Harry, we need to talk," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry grimaced and looked resigned; he knew where this was going. "You didn't treat Professor Snape very well when you woke up. It disappointed me when he came to dinner and started yelling about how inane you are," Dumbledore silenced Harry with a wave of his hand, because Harry had started to shout out excuses about the way he treated Snape. "Professor Snape sacrificed a lot this week for you Harry," he started counting off on his fingers. "Let's see, he was tortured for 3 hours on how you escaped the Death Eaters, on where you are being kept and many other questions before being readmitted to Voldemort's ranks. He came back to Hogwarts and immediately came here to make sure you were alright. Seeing as you were delirious, and very sick, he brewed potions for half a day to make you well, _before_ caring for his own injuries. Severus then stayed with you for almost the entire time you were dreaming, administering your potions and keeping you company. He looked after you better then anyone, and hardly left your side," Harry hung his head, ashamed at what he had done. But a question would not leave his head. Why did he do it? It was this he asked Dumbledore now.

"Harry, I thought that would be obvious. He cares about you and your well-being. You may have had disagreements in the past, but now I believe Severus understands you. There's also the matter of vultures hats and snakes, but I will leave that for you to figure out," Dumbledore didn't quite have a twinkle in his eye, but it was close.

Harry sighed, another mystery he had to solve. Dumbledore never seemed to stop with the things he left for Harry and his friends to find out. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to be so rash but he sort of surprised me being in here."

"Don't apologize to me Harry, apologize to him. If you need anything, Madam Pomfrey will be in here shortly and you can always call Professor Snape or myself. Goodnight," Dumbledore got up and waved his wand at the chair, which promptly disappeared. He then swept out of the room, not looking back at Harry.

Harry sighed and turned back to his pendant, only to have to stuff it hastily back under the covers as Madam Pomfrey bustled in, complaining about not being able to care for her patient.

After assuring Madam Pomfrey that he was fine and only needed some good, hot food, Harry looked back at the last present sitting on the end of his bed. Madam Pomfrey hadn't commented on it, but Harry was sure she had gotten a good look at it as she was suspiciously checking his feet to make sure they were alright. Harry sighed and knew he might as well open it. Perhaps he'd even like it.

After eating and getting ready to go to sleep, Harry double checked that Madam Pomfrey had turned in for the night and wouldn't be coming back to check on him. He then grabbed the package and stared at it for a long time, examining the shape and shaking it gently to see if he could hear anything. Finally, getting exasperated with himself for taking so long, Harry warily opened the package. Inside was a pensieve, just like Dumbledore's and Snape's but different colors; scarlet and gold, the colors of Gryffindor. Attached was a note that read: _I thought this might come in handy with your present situation and all the thoughts and memories that must be running through your head. If ever you need to talk, just ask. Also I will show you how to use the pensieve. Happy Birthday_

There was no signature, or greeting, but Harry felt the lump in his throat go down as he read the note. As Harry settled down to go to bed, he clutched the pendant that he had put around his neck and thought of Ginny and then of his potion professor. He was glad he had such a good friend as Ginny and a professor who obviously had had a change of heart. Now, could he have a change of heart towards his professor?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days passed slowly for Harry. He had finally gotten someone to tell him what had happened after he was knocked unconscious. Professor McGonagall had sadly delivered the news that Mad-Eye Moody had passed beyond the veil. He had fought bravely and until the very end, when the one and only Lucius Malfoy had gotten him with a cutting curse that had done too much damage to be able to heal. Everyone was grieving for the beloved old auror and people were, Professor Flitwik told Harry in one of his brief visits, wondering just how long this war would last and how many were to be lost. Debates were also going on in the newspapers about who the best auror was now that Moody was gone, but Harry didn't have the heart to read the articles.

Harry had yet to be allowed to talk with his friends in the fire and was resigned to writing long letters to be sent by owl post nearly every day. Both Ron and Hermione had kept telling him that they would soon arrive to Hogwarts to visit him and possibly stay until the new term started (but Harry doubted it as they had been telling him this since the beginning of summer).

Harry had only glimpsed Snape once as he had been talking to Madam Pomfrey right before Harry woke up, but he had seemed to know the exact moment Harry would wake up and he left promptly. He really wanted to thank him for the pensieve and ask him how to use it but after losing his temper at Snape the first night, he was afraid to.

So he spent his days writing letters, doing some homework for his sixth year, and anxiously awaiting his O.W.L. results. They came on the third day after the battle. He knew as soon as he opened Hermione's letter. It was hastily scrawled and gave her results. Harry threw it aside and hurriedly opened the letter which had arrived by a school owl while he was asleep.

Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to present you with your Ordinary Wizarding Levels results. We are sorry for any problems the delay might have caused. Upon further examination of your results, you will need to pick a career you wish to pursue. There will be another Career Consultation on the first day of the school year to help you make sure you can take the classes required for that career. If you have any questions or comments, please owl us in the Department of Wizarding Examinations at the Ministry of Magic.

_O.W.L. Results for Potter, Harry James_

_Grades Possible: O-Outstanding, E-Exceeds Expectations, A-Acceptable, P-Poor, D-Dreadful_

_EXAMGRADE_

_Charms_

_Theory E_

_Practical O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Theory O_

_Practical O_

_Transfiguration_

_Theory E_

_Practical O_

_Potions_

_TheoryE_

_PracticalO_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_TheoryO_

_PracticalO_

_Divination_

_TheoryA_

_PracticalP_

_Astronomy_

_TheoryO_

_PracticalP_

_Total O.W.L.S: 12_

Harry was astounded. He gave a shout of joy and then quickly read Hermione's results. Harry expected she did better then him and he was right. She had 14 O.W.L.S, meaning she passed every class's exams. Harry had known he wouldn't do the greatest in the Astronomy Practical, because he had only finished half of it, and Divination he was doomed to fail. He was really surprised at Potions, however, but disappointed he hadn't received an Outstanding in the theory exam. He hoped Snape would still let him into the

Advanced Potions class, though he dreaded it but needed it for his career as an Auror. Now he wondered what Ron had gotten, he hoped he had done well. Harry quickly scribbled a note to Ron, Hermione, and Neville telling him his results and asking Ron and Neville how they did.

Harry was just sending Hedwig and the two school owls he had borrowed off into the cloudy morning when Professor Dumbledore strode into the hospital wing. Harry still hadn't told Dumbledore about the dream he had had with Sirius in it because he was afraid that it wasn't real. He had been forced to take sleeping potions by Madam Pomfrey and he supposed those affected his ability to contact Sirius in his dreams. He had been to busy to think about trying to call for him when he was awake, and was a bit afraid to.

Now was his chance. Dumbledore came over and sat on his bed, eyeing the sweets that were on the table beside the bed. "Help yourself!" Harry said enthusiastically, grinning as the headmaster chose a Chocolate Frog.

"How are you doing today, Harry?" he asked as he unwrapped the frog and looked at the card. "I guess you got your O.W.L.S today, Harry. I noticed the Ministry owls fly by my window this morning."

"I'm doing fine, sir. Yes we got them today," Harry said staring out the window into the now rainy day.

"And…?"

Harry handed his results over while watching the aging wizard's facial expressions as he looked at the Chocolate Frog card he had received. He didn't seem to be thrilled with what card he had gotten. He shook off whatever he was thinking and looked down at Harry's results. Dumbledore was smiling and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he handed them back to Harry.

"Marvelous work Harry! An O in DADA, and you passed in potions! Excellent! I'm assuming you will still be pursuing the career of an auror?" Dumbledore said almost merrily.

"Yes, I hope to," Harry said. "But sir, I only got an Exceeds Expectations in the theory part of potions. Will Professor Snape still accept me into his class?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself, Harry. I can't answer that," Dumbledore told him.

After that they talked of other things for a while, before Harry told him about the dream. When Harry got done telling his tale, Dumbledore got up and crossed the room to the window. "Harry, I never knew, I swear this to you. What else did they do that we don't know?" He turned to Harry now, saying, "But I am glad they did. It will be good for you, having Sirius always there, willing to help. I wish for you to stay a child as long as possible, but I know that it won't happen. You are already more mature then many adults, and have suffered through more. Sirius will hopefully help you through this process and help it along."

Harry hadn't told him the part with Ginny in it; he wanted to talk to Ginny herself, face to face. He had sent her a letter back finally, but hadn't received a reply yet. He had told her he needed to talk to her and thanked her for the pendant. Harry asked Dumbledore now, "Professor, do you think I could see my friends soon, or at least talk to them in the fire?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, Harry, I bring you good news. Tomorrow Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will all be traveling by Floo to stay until the term starts."

"Are you serious? Thank you!" Harry shouted joyfully. Finally he would be actually able to talk to his friends, and not have to use code words in his letters.

"Yes, I assure you I am serious. But on one condition…no make that two. You must talk to Professor Snape before they come, preferably this afternoon, and listen to Madam Pomfrey as she inspects you. That means taking the potion she gives you instead of pouring it in the plant beside your bed," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes dancing merrily. He looked back down at the Chocolate Frog card that had lain forgotten on his lap and sighed, trying to leave quickly.

Harry looked curiously at the Chocolate Frog card in Dumbledore's hand. The wizard looked familiar, but Harry was just seeing it from the side. "Um, sir, can I see your Chocolate Frog card?"

"If you have to Harry, but you should really be getting some rest, your head is still not fully healed." Dumbledore looked like he was doing something he really didn't want to do, but did it anyway. "Here you go then," he said, handing Harry the card. "Congratulations and welcome to the Chocolate Frog card family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stared at the Chocolate Frog card as he ate his lunch of a tuna fish sandwich and fruit. He couldn't believe it. Of all things, who would've thought to put _Harry Potter_ on a Chocolate Frog card? What had he done to deserve even more unwanted fame? Sure he had unknowingly made the killing curse rebound on Voldemort when he was a baby. But was worthy of recognition among such famous warlocks and witches and wizards as Dumbledore and Merlin among numerous others? Harry was disgusted. It was all just because of him being the Boy-Who-Lived. He hated it. Why couldn't people see him for who he was, not for what people thought he did and expected of him?

Harry threw the card down onto the ground in repulsion, only to have it land by a pair of boots a few feet from his bed. Harry slowly raised his gaze from the boots, scanning the dark, black robe and then finally looking into the face of his potion's professor.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Snape said calmly, his face unreadable as he stared down at the Chocolate Frog card on the floor. "The headmaster said you wished to see me," he stooped down and picked up the card, turning it over to read the information given about the wizard on the back.

"Yea, I did," Harry said nervously. Now was the time Snape would make some snide remark about the Chocolate Frog card. But Snape surprised Harry by laying the card facedown on his night table and taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"What about?" Snape asked as he crossed his legs and looked down the end of his abnormally long nose at Harry.

"Th…Th…Thank you for the pensieve," Harry stuttered. Snape's manners were unnerving.

"Your welcome. Now I assume you wish to know how to use it?" Snape asked him.

"Yes, I can't very well use it if I don't know how to put my thoughts and memories in there, now can I?" Harry asked, talking more strongly now that his initial nervousness about talking to Snape had receded.

"No, you very well can't. Here, let me show you," Snape said, taking his own pensieve out of the pocket of his robes. Harry grabbed his out from underneath his bed and gently removed the cover which had come with it.

"First, bring the thought or memory forward to the front of your mind so that you can see it clearly." Harry did this, closing his eyes to concentrate on Christmas last year when he had been with Sirius. _They had been sitting in the drawing room next to the fire telling stories. Harry told about winning the Quidditch Cup in his first year while Sirius, when it was his turn, told about the various pranks the Marauders had played on teachers, students, and themselves. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa. _Harry gulped when he realized that he would never see Sirius in the physical world again.

"Alright, are you concentrating hard?" Snape asked him cautiously when he saw the sad look on the teen's face. "You'll have to open your eyes so you can see this next part."

"Ok, I'm watching," Harry said, opening his eyes while trying to concentrate on his memory.

Snape reached up and put his wand on his temple and then said, "Memoria Extracta," and slowly drew his wand away from his head. Attached to the wand was a silvery strand of thought which he deposited into the pensieve while saying, "Mirar Memoria."

Snape looked over at Harry then and said, "You try it."

Harry again concentrated on the memory and put his wand up to his temple. "Memoria Extracta," he said. He then pulled his wand away and grimaced as he could feel the thought leaving his head. It felt like he was pulling something out of himself, losing it forever. Harry then deposited the strand into the pensieve and finished the spell by saying "Mirar Memoria."

Snape leaned over closer to Harry to look into the pensieve to see if he did it correctly. "You did it correctly, Potter, well done," he said softly, with no hint of sarcasm. Snape had actually paid Harry a compliment. Harry smiled and thanked Snape for the gift and for helping him.

"Professor?" Harry thought it was probably a good time to bring up Advanced Potions and his O.W.L.S. "I received my O.W.L. results today, and I received an O in the practical Potions exam, but only an E in the theory part. I was wondering, would you still accept me into your class?" Harry looked at his hands, knowing that if he looked up he would see Snape sneering down his nose at him.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. I am thoroughly surprised at your efforts. For that alone, yes, you may join the class. But if you are not performing up to my expectations by the end of first term, you will have to be removed. Understood?" Snape asked him.

Harry gleefully answered, "Yes! Thank you, Professor!"

Snape looked amused with Harry's joy at being able to be in his class, probably considering that they had not been on very good terms throughout the school year, and Harry had often wished be get rid of the class.

"Very well, I believe that is all you needed me for? Good day, Mr. Potter," and with that Snape stood up and strode out of the hospital wing, his robes billowing around him.

Harry pumped his fist in the air in happiness. Now he would be able to become an auror, and he was seeing his friends tomorrow, and Sirius might come in his dream tonight. His last few weeks of break were certainly looking up.

A/N: _Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!_


	5. Friends and Memories

_A/N: Hey everyone! Back for another chapter, yippee! I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but I'm hoping you'll do better this time! This chapter is pretty humourous, in my mind, and I hope you think it is too! Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy. Also don't expect another update for maybe 2 weeks, because I have to get the plot sorted out. I'll try my best though.It would have beenupdated for like the past 4 days, but I've been so busy with basketball,Ash Wednesday, and homework.I also couldn't miss theSuper Bowl!Please review if you have comments, find mistakes or just want to say how good or bad it is! I really appreciate them!_

_REVIEWS:_

**Glenlightarrow: **Thanks so much for reviewing! You reviewed like immediately after I updated! I don't quite think I'm as good as JKR but thanks for the praise, I really really appreciate it!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings: **Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it. I'll put your story out there anytime! Glad to see that something in my story makes sense!

Chapter 5: Friends and Memories

Harry woke up early the next morning to the excited squeals coming from Hermione and Ginny as they jumped on his bed, and Ron yelling at them to leave him alone. Finally his friends were here! It had been a long two months since he had last seen them face to face.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione and Ginny at the same time. Harry noticed Ginny's cheeks going a bit rosy when she said that and felt a little tingle from somewhere in his midsection. While he was being smothered by the girls as they gave him hugs and Ron who was repeatedly slapping him on the back, Harry glanced under Ginny's arm and saw Snape watching them from the corridor outside the hospital wing. Harry gave a little wave and was pleased to see his professor return it.

"How'd you guys get here?" Harry asked.

"We took a portkey Dumbledore made us to Hogsmeade then walked from there," Hermione told him smartly. "We stopped at Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies. We got you yours, too, based on you O.W.L. scores," Hermione looked at Harry for his approval at this.

Harry nodded in thanks and glanced back to the hospital wing door. Snape had disappeared. Harry was a bit disappointed, but realized that his friends probably wouldn't have liked Snape coming in here wanting to get all chummy and talk.

"How you doing then, mate?" Ron asked, finally able to get a word in between the girls constant babbling about what had been happening during their summer.

"I'm doing alright," Harry said slowly, debating whether to tell his friends the prophecy yet or not. He decided now was not a good time and he didn't want to put the burden on them also. "So, how have the Chudley Cannons been doing the last few weeks?"

"Great!" said Ron enthusiastically. "Reports have it that they should actually make the playoffs for the first time since 1892 when they won the league! They are now tied for second in the league and play Puddlemere United who's first in the league. I heard Oliver is starting for them now, too! It should be an exciting game, I wish I could go."

"Wow, that's awesome, Ron!" said Harry, glad his friend had something to cheer for in this time of war and sadness. "Have you been to any games this year?" Harry was jealous of his friend, Ron actually got to do stuff this summer and have fun. But then, Ron had always been jealous of him because he got so much attention for being the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry bitterly thought that he would have traded anything to live the life Ron did.

"Well, if you two are going to be discussing Quidditch all afternoon, Ginny and I will go unpack and set up our dormitories. I have something I need to look up in the library, too. I've been waiting all summer to do that!" Hermione told them, looking bored with the Quidditch talk. "See you guys later!"

Ginny gave Harry a look that said she would much rather be talking Quidditch then going with Hermione to the library, but left anyway, glancing back as she did so. She motioned to Ron and then to Hermione, making a heart. Harry got the hint and smiled mischievously at his best friend who had been obliviously rambling on about the Cannons and Puddlemere United and how it was going to be the game of the century. This would be fun.

Harry listened some more and nodded and said yeah or no in all the right places until Ron got tired of Quidditch and asked if he could have some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Harry grabbed his chance when Ron was preoccupied with the beans. He took a picture he had of Ron and Hermione from last year in Hogsmeade and charmed it to make them kiss. He had learned it from one of Sirius' old books that he had lying around Grimmauld Place last winter. It was a charm to make the occupants of the picture do whatever you wanted them to, with some limits (like not being able to change their physical appearance). Harry snickered as he looked at it then hid it under the bed sheets for the opportune moment to display it.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked suspiciously as he took a breath in between talking about different Quidditch plays.

"Nothing," said Harry, changing the subject to the war and Voldemort. "So, what do you think of what happened to Moody?" Harry asked sadly, remembering the old auror and his gruff and vigilant ways.

"He was really brave and loyal to have done that for you guys," said Ron, a sad look appearing on his face. Ron had always liked Moody and they seemed to have been a bit closer then Moody had been to Hermione or Harry. "But he had to do it; there was no other way that I can see from what Tonks told me."

Harry now felt a new rush of guilt rush into his stomach. It was his entire fault. Everything he did got someone killed. Harry felt a tear drip down his cheek and brusquely turned away from Ron and wiped it off, trying to make sure Ron didn't see him.

"Yeah, so how has things been going elsewhere? I haven't heard any news for days," Harry asked Ron, trying to get the thought of Moody surrounded by Death Eaters out of his mind.

"You heard about Mungdungus didn't you?" Ron asked,

"No! What happened? He's not the one that was killed a few days before the attack…?" Harry was speechless. How could he have forgotten the person who had been killed and made Dumbledore run from him? He felt so bad now, only caring about himself and forgetting that there were others that were worse off then him.

"Yes, I'm sorry Harry, but Dung was killed while he was off trying to get some more cauldrons for his new black market deal he was doing. Some Death Eaters found out he was in the Order and were the ones he was trying to sell the cauldrons to. His celebration will be at the same time as Moody's I believe. A week from tomorrow."

The two boys sat in silence for several minutes, thinking and grieving for the members of the Order that had been lost in the last two weeks. Harry again thought of the prophecy and whether or not he should tell his friends. They deserved to know, but he didn't want them to be as overwhelmed as he was. _'Sirius'_ Harry thought, calling his godfather. This was the first time he had tried this and he hoped it worked. '_Sirius, I need help. _Then he remembered what he was supposed to say.

'_Help me Padfoot,' _MeanwhileRon was looking at Harry like he was insane. He had been concentrating a lot his face was distorted. Harry just put his finger to his lips and mouthed _later_.

'_What later, Harry?' _Harry jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice in his head.

'_Sirius!'_ Harry shouted in his head, thinking this was totally weird. '_I just told Ron I'd tell him what I was doing later.'_

'_Ah, I see. We'll have to work on that then,' _Sirius said.

'_Work on what?' _Harry asked, turning away from Ron who was looking very far from comforted that his best friend was going insane on him.

'_You being able to talk to me without looking any different than normal. You must be able to talk to me and talk to someone in the physical world at the same time. Now, why do you need my help?'_

Harry looked back at Ron and tried to tell him what was happening and at the same time tried to think to Sirius. What came out of Harry's mouth surprised him.

"Ron, do you I'm sorry, this may think I should tell sound weird, but Ron, Hermione but I'm talking to Sirius and Ginny about in my mind. It's hard to explain the prophecy? but I will just give me a minute," Harry didn't realize anything had gone wrong until he heard Sirius cracking up inside his head and realized Ron was panicking and saying he had better go get Dumbledore.

'_You better just talk to Ron first, Harry, I'll wait,' _Sirius said as Harry groaned and mentally imagined himself kicking Sirius because he wouldn't stop laughing.

"Ron, don't go, I'm fine, I can explain!" Harry said hurriedly as Ron had been slowly backing away towards the door.

"Ar…are...are you sure Harry?" Ron squeaked, still looking frightened at his best friend's actions.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was trying to say Ron, I'm sorry this may sound weird, but I'm talking to Sirius in my mind. It's hard to explain just give me a minute. It just got scrambled up with what I was trying to tell Sirius at the same time," Harry now realized he would have to tell his friends the prophecy whether he wanted to or not. How could have been so stupid?

"Uh, ok. What about talking to Ginny in your mind? And the prophecy?" Harry could see Ron still wasn't getting it.

For the next 15 minutes Harry told him about the Padrinos Charm and how it worked. By the end, Ron was sitting their awed, his mouth agape with disbelief.

"That's bloody brilliant Harry! Now we can get help whenever we need it! Or for your exams, just ask Sirius a question and he can tell you the answer. I wish I had someone like that!"

"This is Sirius we're talking about, Ron. He's not so brilliant himself," Harry grinned, knowing Sirius was listening.

'_That's not very nice, you know. Now maybe I won't help you. I was going to before and now you ruined it Harry.' _Sirius said, trying to sound hurt. Harry laughed. He knew Sirius would stop at nothing to help his godson out.

"Ok, so until I practice talking to both of you at the same time I'll switch back and forth, ok?" Harry asked Ron.

"That's fine, are you going to go talk to him now?" Harry nodded and was back into his trance.

'_So, Sirius, should I tell him about the prophecy or not?'_ Harry asked of Sirius.

'_Well, now you kind of have to don't you? I would if it were my friends. Trusting people and not trying to do it all yourself is what is going to help you defeat Voldemort, Harry. I would say you've got yourself a good batch of friends; ones you can trust your life with,' _Sirius pointed out. Harry knew he could trust them; he just didn't want them to get hurt. '_Harry, I wouldn't worry about it. You have a saving people thing by the way, did you know? They are going to do what they think is right no matter what you do. So prepare them all you can and hope for the best.'_

'_Thanks Sirius,' _Harry said, sounding very sincere.

'_No problem, call me anytime for help. I might sometimes just pop in for a visit anyways, it get's kinda boring here.'_

'_Where's 'here'?'_ Harry asked.

'_Beyond the veil, Harry, I'm sorry but I can't tell you more than that. I believe learned wizards study the topic in the DoM. They could help you out more. By the way, your parents say hi and told me to tell you they are very proud of you. Farewell for now!' _And with that, Sirius was gone from his head, making it feel too quiet.

'_Sirius, wait, you are with my parents?' _Harry shouted to him, wanting him to come back and tell him more. It was no use.

Harry slowly came back from his trance to find Ron staring at him nervously. He had forgotten about him in the few minutes he had been talking to Sirius.

"Ron, we've got to talk later. All of us, in private," Harry said, resigned to telling his friends his fate. "Tonight, after I move back into the dorms. Maybe the Room of Requirement." Earlier Dumbledore had told Harry that if he had a clean bill of health from Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, he could move back to his shared room in Gryffindor Tower.

"Ok, sounds good. Hey, what's that?" he knelt down next to the bed and picked up a picture. His face quickly grew from pale and freckly to bright red. "Um…Harry…where did you get this?" If it was possible, Ron was now turning redder than he had ever gotten and was blubbering madly about how it wasn't true and somebody must have tampered with the picture.

Ron seemed resigned to accept the fact that the truth out. "I swear Harry; we were going to tell you…Where did you get the bloody picture? It couldn't have been Hogsmeade last year, was it?"

Harry was cracking up at the look on Ron's face. "No, I'm sorry Ron, but it was so funny!" he leaned back onto his pillow, holding his ribs. "Ginny told me, even though I had been hoping it would happen, and I just had to embarrass you with the picture. Hogsmeade, our last trip was it? Yea, I think so, must have been then. So, how long has this been going on?"

"Just since right before the DoM, I swear Harry! But, how could it have been our last Hogsmeade trip? We were all together and never separated," Ron was studiously examining Harry's face. "You did tamper with the picture!"

Harry started laughing once again. "Oh, wow, that was brilliant Ron! You were so going for it at first! Wait until I get Hermione!"

"Harry, no way are you going to do that to Mione, she'd flip," Ron said forcefully, then realized his mistake a second too late.

"Oh…so it's Mione now is it? So sweet! And what's her pet name for you, Ron? Oh, my darling little Ronniekins!" Harry mimicked Hermione's voice.

Ron again turned red, and threw a pillow from the next bed at Harry, which hit him in the face and broke his glasses. "Oops, sorry mate."

Harry was laughing and threw the pillow back at Ron. He waved his wand and mended his glasses quickly. "No, Ron, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung that picture on you like I did, or made so much fun of you, my apologies."

Ron waved it off and soon they were back to talking about Quidditch and other matters that were much happier then the war and didn't involve teasing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four friends (Ginny was now officially included in their little clique, and consequently they became a quartet) talked all day about different gossip and what had happened to them during break.

Harry had some time alone after lunch when the others had gone back to their rooms to organize and get some rest. He was therefore surprised when Madam Pomfrey announced he had two visitors. He had been planning on thinking about what to tell his friends about the prophecy and the meaning behind the words on the pendant Ginny gave him. He decided he needed to talk to her alone later.

Harry turned to see Professors Dumbledore and Snape walk into the hospital wing. In turn, they each greeted him and Harry returned each with a little "Hello." He wondered why they were here, but they made no sign of trying to make conversation and sat there in silence looking at him.

"Er…if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other, starting to get worried. Instantly he jumped to bad conclusions, as he had been prone to doing recently. What if something had happened and they were here to tell him?

Dumbledore sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Harry assumed it was the stress of the war and deaths in the Order. "We're here to talk to you about an important event which needs to take place; Sirius' Celebration."

"It has come to my attention, Mr. Potter, that you do not know what this entails," said Snape, immediately transforming into his teaching mode. Harry laughed to himself at this. He had never thought he would see a softer, nicer side of Snape. The reality was, the mean and strict half of Snape was his Professor side that he let students see. Harry supposed it was to intimidate them, and it worked. He remembered how much he had feared Snape in his younger years. In fact, he still did a bit.

Harry then turned serious, remembering what this was all about. "No, sir, I don't know. What exactly happens at a Celebration?"

"A Celebration is the equivalent of a muggle funeral, with many magical qualities, of course. Have you been to a muggle funeral, Potter?" Snape asked, his eyes searching Harry's face when he saw it cloud over in dismay.

"Yes, my Uncle's father died when I was seven, and I was forced to go," said Harry darkly, remembering a little of the fiasco that had occurred. "Do I have to go? I don't really…enjoy funerals" he gulped. Harry's memory of the event came to him and he entered it unwillingly, knowing that he would have to face it sooner or later.

_It was a sunny, hot day, with many house flies swarming around him. He was stuck sitting in the hot, muggy church through a long service, and was starting to get annoyed by everyone going up to the pulpit and crying over their many, and in Harry's mind boring, memories of Uncle Vernon's father. _

_To make it worse, it was Harry's birthday, July 31. The last thing he wanted to do was be at a funeral of someone he met once and had hated. Grandpa Dursley, as he had been forced to call him, had been an old, rough-spoken man. Grandpa Dursley had lived in Ireland, and had only come to visit once when Harry was six. Just like his so-called Aunt Marge, Grandpa Dursley constantly looked down on, and ridiculed Harry. Dudley was treated like a prince and Harry like his lowly servant. _

_He constantly kept a close watch on Harry the whole vacation, and Harry had been warned by Uncle Vernon that he would get a beating if he didn't behave and do whatever the old man asked of him. _

_Harry definitely didn't mind that he had died, except for the timing. As usual, his birthday had gone unnoticed and little Harry had been on the verge of tears all day. Why didn't he get any presents while Dudley got many? He had been told that it was because he had been a bad boy and his parents had been bad so he didn't deserve them. _

_Thinking of this, Harry broke down in his pew and started crying. Friends of the Dursley's looked sympathetically at him and murmured to each other 'poor boy, barely knew his grandpa, to have been taken from him so young.' Harry just sat there and cried by himself, because no one would comfort him as the Dursley's had told them all he was a 'troubled and mean-spirited' boy. _

_Soon (but not soon enough), the funeral was over. As the Dursley's made their way out the door and Uncle Vernon roughly called to Harry, "Hurry it up boy! We haven't got all day," Harry wiped his runny nose on his hand-me down t-shirt of Dudley's that was five sizes too big and thought of his parents. Had there been a funeral like this one? If there had been, he didn't remember it. He wished he did. _

_Unfortunately for little Harry, the best part of his day was over. It only got worse on out. Harry quickly ran to his uncle's new Mercedes and climbed into the back besides Dudley who gave him an evil look, punched him hard in the stomach and then sat as far as possible from Harry as the car allowed him. Harry shouted out as he was hit, and then cowered in the corner whimpering and trying to stop crying as his aunt now gave him a malevolent glare. _

"_We do not need a sissy little boy making a disturbance at the burial!" she hissed at him. Aunt Petunia then turned to his uncle and said, "Why couldn't you have found a baby sitter! He is a terror in public! What will the relatives think of us?"_

"_They will think nothing; they already know how disturbed he is. They will just assume he has gotten worse. As for a baby sitter, Mrs. Figg is out of town at the moment and no one else will take him," his Uncle Vernon said disinterestedly. _

_Harry glowered in the back corner of the car, holding his head with its messy black hair that Aunt Petunia once said looked exactly as his father's had. He traced his finger along his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had gotten it in the car crash his parents had died in. Tracing it reminded him of his parents, and comforted him. It held a soothing power. _

_As they reached the cemetery, little Harry calmed himself and got out of the air conditioned car into the hot summer day. He was forced to stand by Uncle Vernon, who hit him for not paying attention. 'Pay attention to what?' Harry thought. The priest was droning on with the burial rites and to Harry it combined with the droning of the insects in the air. _

_All at once, Harry's senses seemed to expand and the colors where brighter, he could smell every flower among the stench of a few dozen sweaty people. Underneath it all, he thought he could even smell the body of Grandpa Dursley decaying in the coffin. Harry shuddered. _

_Harry's attention then focused on a bumblebee that had landed on a dandelion by his foot. It was buzzing around gathering nectar and gave Harry a needed distraction. He knelt down beside it and stroked the yellow and black fuzz. _

"_You disgraceful boy!" Aunt Petunia hissed down at him after noticing the boy beside her had disappeared. "Get away! It'll hurt Dudley, don't provoke it!"_

_That gave Harry an idea. He stood up and mouthed sorry at Aunt Petunia and pretended to be interested in the burial again. That was when he felt a poke in his back. He slowly turned around and saw Dudley poking a stick in between his shoulders. Dudley leaned down and Harry could see his fat bulging and rolling on his stomach. 'Disgusting!' he thought. _

"_Why don't you scream?" Dudley asked him, trying to provoke Harry to get him in trouble. _

"_Why don't you leave me alone?" Harry whined back. Then he remembered how much Dudley hated bees. He concentrated on the bee he knew was nearby and willed it to get bigger. Cautiously, Harry looked down, and then jumped back onto Dudley's foot, who immediately let out a howl. This caused his aunt and uncle to round on Harry. _

"_What do you think your doing? We are in the middle of a burial!" They shook their fingers at him and then pulled him aside behind a tree. Harry paid no attention to them. His focus was now on the bumblebee, which had swelled to the size of a yellow Labrador retriever. Dudley was cowering on the ground, moaning and covering his eyes. People around them were just starting to notice and started shrieking. _

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked around the tree and screamed. Uncle Vernon immediately dropped Harry and ran towards Dudley. Aunt Petunia fainted dead away and fell on top of Harry, who crawled out from underneath her with a look of awe on his face. How had he done that?_

_Harry tottered slowly towards the bumblebee. Harry could have swore the bee was looking at Dudley like it was nectar, and it started slowly towards the fat, blonde haired boy lying on the ground. Dudley started hyperventilating and also fainted. _

_Uncle Vernon, meanwhile, had been shouting for help. Now he turned to Harry and started yelling, "Stop it before it eats him! Boy, you will be in your cupboard for the next 6 months if you don't do something!" His face was turning bright Dursley-red as little twitters from the people watching in fear grew at his statement. He realized he had blamed the impossible on a small boy in front of all these people. Uncle Vernon shrugged it off with what looked like difficulty to Harry. _

_The bumblebee was still growing. It had reached a size that the body couldn't grow any bigger, but it could grow wider, and fatter. To Harry, it looked like it was filling up like a balloon does with air. Several other people realized this and started to yell, "It's gonna blow!"_

_Harry laughed until he was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes. People looked at him oddly then began to inch away from him. When Harry could manage a glance at the bee again, he saw that it was now almost as round as a basketball. Then, with a large BOOM, the bumblebee exploded and sprayed those unlucky enough to still be within range. _

_Harry, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon all got a full blast of the fluid that flew everywhere, but Harry got the most of it. He immediately stopped laughing and started crying. He hadn't wanted to make a mess, and in truth, the liquid stung him quite a bit. He looked down at his skin to see it very red and irritated. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were disgustedly trying to wipe the slime off them, but it didn't seem to be irritating them at all. _

_Harry just sat and cried until someone came with a bucket of water and dumped it on him. The Dursley's then dragged him home, the burial and day ruined. As he sat in his dark cupboard later that night and thought of what happened, Harry again laughed at the look of fright on the Dursley's faces. 'At least something had come out of it,' he thought. _

_The down part was that he had received the first whipping of his life, and was sentenced to 3 months in his cupboard, only allowed to come out to go to the bathroom. _

_The whipping hadn't been bad, just five strokes with Uncle Vernon's belt, but three months in the cupboard was torture. His skin was now very irritated, and Aunt Petunia wouldn't let him have anything to put on it._

_Harry started crying and thought of his parents, and how if they would have been alive, none of this would happen._

Slowly Harry came back to reality after recalling his only funeral ever to Dumbledore and Snape.

They looked taken aback at his story, and nobody said anything for a long time. Finally, Professor Snape said quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But Harry, with some counseling, you could get over your fear enough for you to go. Celebration's aren't exactly like funerals."

Harry looked at Snape curiously. Snape, uncertain as to what was going on, looked back calmly. "You said my name," Harry said wonderingly.

"That I did. Didn't you ask me to?" Snape asked, amazed the Harry was so astounded.

"Yes, I did, it's just you never listened to me before," Harry said quietly, looking at his Professor with a kind of new reverence.

"Albus, what do you think of Harry's funeral? Do you agree that he should be counseled?" Snape turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster?" The aging wizard was gone. "Harry, did you see Dumbledore leave?"

"No, sir," Harry replied, perplexed as to where Dumbledore had gone. "He was right there a minute ago, I'm sure of it."

"I've better go find him then," said Snape exasperatedly. "He always is doing this to me. I'll come back to talk later." With that Snape got up and strode out the door in search of the headmaster.

Harry had just leaned back onto his pillow when Snape stuck his large nose back into the hospital wing. "By the way, Dumbledore was supposed to tell you that you can move up into your dormitory with your friends this afternoon."

"Yes! Finally! Thank you Professor!" Harry shouted across the room to the retreating Professor.

The Celebration was cast aside in Harry's memory for the time being in the rush of moving up into Gryffindor Tower before nightfall. He had so much to do, how would he ever remember to do it all?

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	6. Draco's Detour

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the sorta long wait. Here's my next chapter…it took awhile to write it and it would have been longer except I knew you all were waiting for it! Also, if you wish to become a part of a Harry Potter Fan group on Yahoo, please go to __http:groups. and become a member! Everyone is welcome! On to reviews!_

**Fred: **Sorry, but I'm afraid that's where it's leading to.

**Desert Hacker: **Thanks for reviewing and here it is!

**Glenlightarrow:** Hehe yea she has a nickname. I'm glad you thought that was cool. Thanks for the review!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings:** Yea, that's too bad about the bumblebee, but oh well. Thanks for the review!

**Blue Mittens: **I'm glad you're still reading! Thanks for the review and comments!

**Depravi:** Thanks for the review!

**Blackrose71089:** Thanks for the review and cheers to being my 20th reviewer!

CHAPTER SIX: Draco's Detour

Harry threw himself down on his bed in exhaustion. He had moved all of his things into Gryffindor Tower earlier in the afternoon, and had just finished playing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny. They had tried to persuade Hermione to join in, but she claimed that she was afraid of flying on brooms and contented herself to watching and cheering them on. He supposed he probably shouldn't have out done himself on his first few hours out of bed, but he had been bedridden for a little over a week.

After the boys had taken a quick shower and changed, they hurried down to the common room to meet Hermione and Ginny so they could go down to dinner. It was Harry's first dinner in the Great Hall without other students present, and he wondered what it would be like. He needn't have worried about talking to his professors, however, as many had used this last weekend before the new term started to visit their families one last time. Most of the teachers spent the summer at their homes, but came back to prepare the school and their lesson plans in the middle of August.

"Food!" cried Ron as heaps of delicious looking main dishes appeared at their table set for nine in the center of the great hall. Ron immediately grabbed several drumsticks and scooped up a small mountain of mashed potatoes. He then heaped peas on top of that and added about five rolls to his already teeming plate. Suddenly he stopped and looked up, his mouth stuffed full of chicken. "Whafyal phloukin fat?" which Harry thought was supposed to mean, "What are you all looking at?"

"Honestly Ron, do you have to be such a pig? Other people would like to eat without you stuffing your face as fast as you can, it's disgusting," said Hermione crossly, taking her fork and delicately placing the chicken in her mouth. Everyone at the table, except for Argus Filch, the caretaker, was trying not to laugh. He glared at them all, swallowed, and said, "I am hungry you know!" He then dug in again, ignoring the comical looks he was still getting.

Conversation around the table was light and mostly cheerful; everyone was anticipating the start of the new term on September 2. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, who is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked interestedly as the topic of new teachers popped into the conversation.

"Now, now, Ms. Granger, I can't go telling the four of you before the rest of the student body. It might leak out, and we wouldn't want that happening," Dumbledore winked then turned back to his food. The rest of the meal passed quickly; the house elves had cooked a marvelous meal and the table's occupants were very preoccupied with eating. Harry mostly chatted quietly to Ginny about her summer and his own, while Ron and Hermione were animatedly talking to Professor Flitwik about new charms they would be learning that year. Snape and Filch ate silently and quickly, and excused themselves from the table before everyone was finished. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sinistra were locked in their own conversation.

When everyone was finished, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all made their way back to their respective dormitories because Hermione and Ginny needed some "girl talk" time.

"Girls," said Ron, "what do they need to talk about all the time that we can't know?"

"Who knows?" said Harry, who was oblivious to girls normally. "I'll never understand them."

Ron then challenged Harry to a game of chess and proceeded to defeat Harry gallantly.

After quite a while had passed, Ginny knocked on the door to the 6th Year Boy's dormitory and came in. "Harry, you said you had to talk to us all about something?"

"Yea, I do," said Harry, dreading what was to come. "We need somewhere where we know we won't be interrupted. It's very important. How about the Room of Requirement?"

"Ok, I'll get Hermione and we'll meet you there in 10 minutes," said Ginny mischievously. She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and walked out.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" snickered Ron, after Harry had been staring at the door for a whole two minutes after Ginny left.

Harry came out of a daze and realized what Ron was talking about. He turned bright red and brusquely grabbed his cloak and left the room, leaving a grinning Ron in his wake.

"When will he see how much she likes him?" Ron wondered to the empty room before following his best friend out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Harry and Ron moseyed down the corridor to the Room of Requirement ten minutes later, Harry thought carefully of what he should say. He didn't want to tell them too much and have them worried, yet he needed their support and help to get through it.

Earlier in the day he had talked to Sirius again, but only briefly because Madam Pomfrey had interrupted him. Sirius of course, had to be stubborn and wouldn't tell him what to say. He had said that Harry needed to "learn and do things on his own." Harry knew he was right, but didn't like it.

He decided to tell them the whole prophecy and then let them figure out what it meant. He didn't think he could go through telling them what had to happen. They were smart, they'd figure it out. Meanwhile, Harry would just relax back and say nothing.

They reached the Room of Requirement too soon for Harry's liking, but he said nothing and followed Ron in. The girls had arrived before, and set the room up with soft, plushy sofas and a muggle rock and roll band playing softly in the background. Ron, Ginny had told Harry earlier, had taken to the music like a puppy will to its mother.

Mr. Weasley had apparently brought home a stereo system and some CD's to tinker with. As a result, Ron and Ginny were rocking to AC DC, Led Zeppelin, Alice Cooper and U2 all summer and had gotten hooked.

Ron plopped himself down on a couch beside Hermione and put his arm around her. He then looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry, instead of sitting next to Ginny on the other sofa, strode to the fake window in the corner of the room.

For the next few minutes, it was silent except for the sound of "Highway to Hell" playing on the stereo. Ron was content to hold Hermione in his arms and wait Harry out, but Ginny was getting anxious. She was fidgeting and kept glancing at Harry, obviously trying to ignore the looks that Hermione was giving her.

After five minutes, Harry turned to them and said quietly, "This is very hard for me, but you must know. I don't wish to endanger you by telling you this, but I very well may be. If you wish to disown me, go ahead, but I can't go with not telling you this. It would be unfair."

Ginny piped up, somewhat angrily, "Disown you Harry? We would never do that, no matter what. I can't believe you would say that. What is up?" She sat back and patted the seat beside her, inviting Harry to sit by her.

Harry hesitated at first, he didn't want to break down in front of Ginny, but the soft sofa next to Ginny looked so tempting, he decided he would accept her invitation.

Again, they sat in silence for a few minutes, before Harry took out his pensieve and laid it on the table in front of him. This was the first time any of his friends had seen his pensieve, and they all held looks of awe on their faces.

"Blimey Harry! Where did you get that? They're supposed to be really rare!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know you had one of those!" said Hermione just as excitedly as Ron. "Do you actually know how to use it?"

"Yea, I know how to use it. Now, I'm going to show you all something that's dangerous information for you to know. If Voldemort or anyone else learns of this, I'm as good as dead and you with me," Harry said seriously.

"We understand, Harry. Please show us, maybe we can help you," said Ginny wisely. The others agreed and Harry sighed. He had known it would be like this. Why did he ever try to convince them otherwise?

Harry held his wand up to his temple and muttered, "Memoria Extracta." A silvery strand of memory was attached to his wand and as he lowered it into the pensieve, and said, "Mirar Memoria," the others watched in awe.

Harry swirled the contents of the pensieve around before motioning the others to him. "On the count of three, I want all of us to reach into the bowl, ok?"

"What's going to happen?" asked Ginny, looking nervously down at the swirling grey material.

"Nothing bad, just do it and I'll explain later," said Harry more curtly then he had meant. Ginny looked hurt. Harry bluntly ignored it, but was upset at himself for making her mad. He told himself he would apologize later and see if he could get her alone to talk.

"Ok, one...two...three!" Harry stuck his finger into the bowl as his friends did the same. He felt like he was falling down through the ceiling of Professor Dumbledore's office, but landed safely on his feet at the bottom. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all joined him a moment later and looked around in wonder.

There were two Harry's and Professor Dumbledore was talking to one of them. The three inched over to the real Harry and stayed close. "Just watch," said Harry quietly, already absorbed in the scene playing out before him for the 3rd time. He had already watched this memory twice before, each time noticing more detail and figuring more things out.

"I know how you are feeling, Harry," said Dumbledore very quietly.

"No you don't," said Harry, his voice was suddenly loud and strong.

"You see, Dumbledore?" said Phineas Nigellus slyly. "Never try to understand students. They hate it. They would much rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own –"

"That's enough, Phineas," said Dumbledore.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all looking at Harry questioningly. He answered their looks by saying, "This is right after the Department of Mysteries in June. Just watch."

"What don't I know?" Dumbledore was saying calmly.

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human—"

"THEN—I—DON'T—WANT—TO—BE—HUMAN!" Harry roared, as he seized one of the delicate silver instruments on the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room.

Ginny and Hermione were looking at the real Harry with a sadness and sympathy so deep he couldn't stand it. He looked away and back to the memory before him.

The four of them stood there and watched Harry rant and rave at Dumbledore for several minutes. Then Dumbledore began telling Harry why he had acted so different towards him this year. Ginny had sat down on the floor and was crying softly as she saw her friend suffer and grieve over his godfather.

"I cared about you too much," Dumbledore was saying simply. "I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expects we fools who love to act."

They had reached the part where Dumbledore explained that a prophecy had been made before Harry had been born.

"I thought the prophecy was smashed," said Ron, giving Harry a questioning look.

"It was, but for a prophecy to be recorded in the Department of Mysteries, someone had to have heard it, hadn't they? That person was Albus Dumbledore," Harry explained curtly. He was in a foul mood.

The memory Harry was saying, "Who heard it?"

"I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the Hog's Head Inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer, and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously, I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."

Dumbledore then took out his pensieve and prodded the silvery substance with his wand. A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use in his third year.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were now all concentrating with all their might, as Trelawney revealed the prophecy to them.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies. . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . . ."_

Harry had decided that he didn't want them to hear what Dumbledore said next, so he grabbed their hands and pointed his wand to the ceiling. If they stayed, they would have found out that Neville could have been the boy mentioned in the prophecy, and he didn't want to put more pressure on Neville than there already was. Immediately they rose up and out of Harry's memory and back into the Room of Requirement.

The three looked taken aback at what they had just witnessed, and all three collapsed on a couch looking stunned. Hermione was the first one who spoke up.

"Harry, I'm so sorry this all had to happen to you. You should have told us sooner. We will never desert you, isn't that right Ron? Ginny?" she said quietly, looking at Harry with a new kind of reverence.

"Yea, we never will, Harry. So what exactly does the prophecy mean?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"Don't be stupid Ron!" said Hermione indignantly. "It means that Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. The only question is, what is the power the Dark Lord knows not?" She got up and paced the room.

"Dumbledore reckons its love," said Harry quietly. "But we can't be for sure. If you guys come up with anything, you'll tell me right?"

"Of course," said Ron and Hermione at the same time. They laughed quietly and gave each other small looks of affection.

"Harry, I think Hermione and I will be off to the common room. If you're done that is," said Ron, looking for Harry's ok to go.

"Yes, it would help if we have time to figure this out for ourselves. Do come and get us if you need something though, won't you Harry?" said Hermione gently.

"Ok, you can go. I'll be fine," replied Harry. Hermione and Ron left the room holding hands, heading to the common rooms, or so they wanted Harry and Ginny to think.

Harry was left in the room with Ginny, who hadn't said anything for quite some time now. Harry blushed slightly as he looked down at her and found her studying him. Why did Ron and Hermione have to leave him alone with her now?

"You ok, Gin?" he asked quietly, worried at her silence and paleness.

Ginny shook her head no, and patted the seat beside her. Harry sat down next to her and started to say something, but to his surprise Ginny immediately burst into tears. Harry tried to comfort her, and put his arm around her. He was at a loss of what to do. Why did girls always have to cry when they were alone with him?

Ginny snuggled into his arm and cried harder into his shoulder. Harry let her, patting her back and stroking her gorgeous, shiny, red hair. It smelled like freshly picked flowers and, Harry thought to himself, he didn't mind his position one bit.

They sat that way for about 15 minutes before Ginny gradually stopped crying. "Harry, I…I…I'm sorry," she sobbed. "You must think I'm a sissy, or crybaby."

"No, its ok, Gin. Just let it all out, you're not a sissy, or…a crybaby."

She wiped her eyes and sat up abruptly, as if just realizing she had spent the last 20 minutes in Harry Potter's arms.

Harry decided to be bold, and put his arm back around her to pull her close to him once again. She tensed up at first, but then gratefully allowed herself to fall back into his arms. This was the closest Harry had ever been to her, and he was nervous. He decided to let her do the talking, and find out what was bothering her.

Eventually she started talking. She told him that Percy was still being a git and wouldn't talk to the family, even though both her father and mother had gone to see him and make amends. Evidently he had slammed the door in their face. At home her parents were worried sick about her and Ron, after what they had gone through at the Department of Mysteries in June. They felt that they were growing up too fast, and the war was not their responsibility.

Mrs. Weasley had had several nervous breakdowns. What with the whole family being involved one way or another with the war, it would be hard for the Weasley's to get through it unscathed.

"I just have kept it all pent up inside me for so long," said Ginny quietly. "Everyone else has there own problems, I don't want to worry them with mine."

"Ginny, I promise I'll always be here. Ron and Hermione support you so much also. Don't be afraid to talk to one of us," said Harry, trying to be as supportive as possible.

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny quietly, looking up at him. Harry gazed down into her dazzling green eyes. "And don't be afraid to talk to me."

She leaned back down on his chest. "Harry," she faltered, unsure of what to say next.

"Yes, go on," said Harry encouragingly.

"Harry, when you showed us your memory of the prophecy, all I could think of is what would happen to me if you died. As soon as I heard the prophecy, I understood that you had to kill Voldemort, or be killed. Harry," Ginny started crying once more, "I think I would have to kill myself if you died," she bit a sob on Harry's chest.

Harry was shocked by what she said. "Ginny, why would you do that? Promise me you'll never do that. If I do die trying to kill Voldemort, and I promise you I'll be trying, you still have a long and wonderful life to live. But don't think of that, I don't want you to be upset," Harry was perplexed by what she had said. They weren't that close, just recently had Ginny started hanging out with Ron, Hermione and him.

"Thanks, Harry. I feel better now, talking to you," said Ginny quietly. She got up quickly and walked out of the door.

Harry stared after her longingly. He hadn't wanted her to leave. It felt nice, better than he thought it would, to have her in his arms, even if she was just crying and needed comfort. He wondered if she was still going out with Dean. He hadn't heard her say anything about him, but who ever knew? Harry got up and went through the door Ginny had left through five minutes earlier. He arrived at the common room to find himself the only one there. Ron was not yet in his dorms, and Harry assumed Hermione wasn't either. With a sigh, Harry collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up tossing and turning, his bed soaked with sweat. He had just had another dream with Bellatrix taunting him about trying to use the Cruciatus Curse. Why did he keep having them? He wanted to forget it, yet it kept coming back. He hated it!

Harry could hear Ron waking up over in the bed next to his, so he quickly got up to shower. He didn't want Ron to notice how much he had been tossing.

Soon after, Harry and Ron went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were the only ones there, as they had slept in, but they thought the girls would have been there at least. They were nowhere in sight, however.

"Ron, shall we go down and visit Hagrid then?" asked Harry when they had finished eating. As usual, the houselves had made a delicious meal, even if there only were two of them.

"Yea!" said Ron enthusiastically. "Didn't you say he had something to give you, Harry?"

Harry had forgotten all about that. He only thought of going to see Hagrid because he hadn't been able to yet, what with being in the hospital wing all the time.

The two boys ambled outside to the grounds. It was a beautiful day; the sky was deep blue, and the grass as green as Slytherin colors. The sun was just rising over the lake to the east, shining light on the giant squid, which was gently propelling itself across the lake.

'_Sirius?'_ asked Harry quietly in his thoughts. _'Sirius, I need your help here.'_

'_What do you need kiddo?'_ responded Sirius instantly. _'How are things going in the living world?'_

'_Just great,' _answered Harry wryly. '_No, actually they are ok, I just wanted to ask you about my dreams I keep having, with Bellatrix taunting me. Why do I keep dwelling on it?' _

Harry had asked Sirius this for, with no real response. He had sprung it on him now to try to get Sirius to tell him.

'_Harry, I really don't know,' _said Sirius, which was not the response Harry was looking for. '_It could be because it is very unlike you to want to try to hurt someone as bad as you did her. I really don't know. Perhaps you should try talking to Ron and Hermione about it, they usually have good ideas.'_

Harry sighed. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but it seemed that when he was around Hermione and Ron now that they were officially 'together,' he was always on the outside of the group. He always had Ginny to fall back on, but he didn't yet know how she felt about him.

By this time, Ron and Harry had reached the clearing where Hagrid's hut stood. Everything looked normal, which was good. There was no sign of Grawp or any other dangerous creatures. Grawp was Hagrid's younger brother and a full blooded giant. The boys wondered what he had done with him.

'_Thanks Sirius,'_ said Harry. _'I'll talk to you later, alright? I have some more things I want to ask you about.' _

'_Alright Harry, I'll be here just call, or maybe I'll stop by to see what your doing myself. Toodles!' _and with that Sirius was gone from his head.

Ron was looking at Harry curiously as Harry quickly shook his head back and forth rapidly; trying to make sure Sirius was really gone. It was a peculiar feeling when you had someone in your head, and then all of a sudden they disappeared.

"Are you alright Harry? You look really pale," Ron told him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Ron. Just talking to Sirius again," Harry said, stifling a yawn. That stupid dream made him so tired in the morning. He hated it.

"That's cool," said Ron. "Did he have anything interesting to report today?"

"No, just the usual. How it's so boring where he is, blah blah blah." They had now reached the door to Hagrid's hut, and Harry reached up to knock.

A raucous noise instantly formed within, and Harry could hear Hagrid yelling, "Down pups, down!"

Ron looked at Harry and said nervously, "What do you reckon it is?" Harry shook his head, signaling that he hadn't a clue. After a few minutes, Hagrid finally made it to the door and opened it a crack.

"Ello' you two! Bin' wonderin when you'd be down ter see me! Got something for yer here Harry!" Ron and Harry tried to peek around Hagrid to see what was making the noise.

Hagrid then stepped aside and swung the door wide open. Fang the boarhound bounded outside and jumped on Ron, knocking him to the ground and licking his face with enthusiastic care. "Owwww!" cried Ron, but began laughing a minute later.

Meanwhile Harry had been bombarded with about a dozen cat-sized fur balls; they all rushed him at once and with a little "Umph," Harry was tackled to the ground and felt a bunch of wet, rough things licking his face. With a jolt, Harry realized what they were.

"Hagrid!" Harry panted, struggling with the black and brown balls of fur presently on top of him. "Why didn't you tell us Fang was a father?" He laughed and scooped up the nearest puppy, rubbing its ears with affection.

"I wanted it ter be a surprise!" said Hagrid, happily watching Ron and Harry pet the puppies.

"Who's the mother?" asked Ron, head-butting the largest of the group, a fierce, mostly black puppy.

"Now, that's the best part!" said Hagrid enthusiastically, shaking his head with laughter. Harry could see his huge smile underneath his enormous, slightly graying beard. He was glad Hagrid was this happy; something must have gone good that summer. Harry speculated it might have something to do with Madam Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbaton, and he was right. "I spent a bi' o' the summer in France, wit' Olympe, Madam Maxine to you two. She liked Fang so much, she wen' ou' and bought herself a boarhound like Fang, here."

"That's awesome, Hagrid!" said Harry, who was enjoying the puppies loving and trusting attention to him. "What did you and Madam Maxine do? Did you talk to the giants again? Where's Grawp?"

"One question a' a time now, there, Harry!" said Hagrid quickly. "Me and Olympe have been gettin' on real well the last few years—,"

"When are you getting married?" Ron blurted out without warning. He then received a stern look from Harry. He didn't think that Ron should rush the question on Hagrid; he got embarrassed easily.

Hagrid turned red indeed; what little of his face you could see anyway. His long dark hair and beard covered most of it up except for his forehead, cheeks, nose and eyes. "Wha' if we already did?" he asked, his voice raspy and shaking.

"Congratulations Hagrid!" shouted Harry exuberantly. He was very happy for Hagrid. It was rare to find other half-giants, and he was glad Hagrid had, because he deserved it a lot.

"Yeah, that's great Hagrid! Is she moving here, or you there? Or when will you see each other?" Ron asked.

"Well, yer see, that's the bad par'," said Hagrid with a touch of sadness in his voice. Harry and Ron looked at each other in dismay; surely Hagrid wasn't going to leave them?

"I'll still come an' visit all the time, wha' with the Order an' all," said Hagrid, looking at them hopefully, willing them to understand. "It won' be too bad."

"It's ok Hagrid, we just want what's best for you," said Ron, looking at Harry for his opinion.

"Yea, Hagrid, it's wonderful that you're getting married!' said Harry.

"Harry, you'll make sure the new Care of Magical Creature teacher does a good job, now, won' ya? And Harry, before I forge', one of them puppies is yours. Happy Birthday!"

Harry was astonished. A puppy? For him? "Do you really mean it Hagrid?" said Harry excitedly, looking around at the five puppies. How would he ever choose?

"Yeh, go ahead an' pick." The other four are already spoken for; Olympe has a few students who looked after em' for a few weeks and they just couldn't leave em'. You have yer choice though, Harry."

Harry looked around at the five puppies. He and Ron examined them for 15 minutes. "Hey Harry, how bout this fella?" asked Ron, pointing to a mostly black dog, with just a little bit of brown on its ear.

"He's perfect Ron!" said Harry when the puppy came over to him and jumped right into his face. "He reminds me of—," Harry broke off, a look of anguish on his face.

Ron quickly interfered, "Or, how bout this little girl, Harry?" He picked up a small, feminine looking puppy with four brown paws.

Hagrid just stood back, letting the two boy's pick out a puppy. His face was unreadable, but to Harry it looked like he was sad at the near-mention of Sirius' name as well.

"No," said Harry resolutely. "I want the black one."

"Ok Harry, good choice," said Hagrid happily. "Wha' yer gonna name 'im?"

"Padfoot," said Harry at once, without a trace of hesitation. He needed a reminder of Sirius. He knew he could talk to him whenever he wanted, but he needed a visual reminder, and this puppy looked more like him than the rest.

Just as Hagrid was ushering the rest of the puppies and Fang back into his hut, a crashing and tearing noise came from the Forbidden Forest. Padfoot started barking madly, the fur on the back of his neck standing straight up.

"What is it boy?" asked Harry, rubbing the dog's ears, trying to help it calm down. Ron crept behind Harry, as if that would somehow protect him. Harry got out his wand and could see Hagrid out of the corner of his eye draw his crossbow.

Suddenly the noise stopped, and a scared sounding voice called out, "Hello! Is anyone there! Help! I'm lost!" Ron and Harry looked at each other in alarm.

"Is that the voice I think it is?" Ron asked Harry, his voice quavering.

"I don't know," said Harry. "Let's go look, but slowly."

Hagrid had lowered his crossbow and was walking towards the trees. Ron and Harry slowly followed. After a minute or two of hearing low-sounding talking and walking, Hagrid reappeared with a blonde-haired boy who was very familiar looking to Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy!" Ron spat out. "What are you doing here?"

"Weasley, Potter," said Draco Malfoy, almost cordially after flinching from Ron's whiplash greeting. Draco had been the trio's biggest enemy since first year at Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin and never stopped calling Hermione a Mudblood, putting down Ron's family, or ridiculing Harry. His father was a high-ranking Death Eater under Voldemort, and it was widely assumed that Draco would someday join his ranks.

Hagrid had a firm grip on Malfoy's shoulder. Draco's robes were in tatters; they looked like they hadn't been washed in several days and were ripped in several places.

"I'm takin' him ter the headmaster. You can come along," Hagrid said tersely. He seemed oddly nicer to Draco; he wasn't talking to him as gruffly as normal, and Draco wasn't talking slander about him constantly.

"Er…Draco?" Harry asked cautiously as they walked towards the castle, Padfoot at his feet.

Malfoy didn't respond. He just walked looking straight ahead, his face flushed.

"What happened to you, Draco? Why are you here?" asked Harry persistently. He was clueless as to why Draco would be here and in such bad condition.

Malfoy stopped and spun around, looking Harry in the face. In Draco's face he could see anguish and loss; something bad had happened to him. "If you have to be so nosy, Potter, I guess I'll have to tell you. It was just a detour gone bad. Are you happy now?

"Yea," said Harry. He wasn't, and he knew Draco knew it, but he had to say something. Obviously something horrible had happened to Draco on his "detour." But what was it?

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review with comments, questions or spelling and grammar mistakes! All reviews are welcome, just no terrible flames alright? Thanks!_


	7. Draco's Woes

_A/N: Hello everybody! Back again for another update! Just one little thing I have to correct: Instead of Harry's new puppy being named Padfoot, I'm going to rename it Artemis. I figure that using Padfoot will be too confusing because of Sirius, and I was going to call the dog Artemis, but forgot and put in Padfoot. Hope this clears up some confusion. I have gone back and fixed it in the previous chapter also. Please read and review! Thanks!_

_Reviews:_

**Glenlightarrow:** Well, I hope you don't hate me, but I think Draco _might_ get a bit nicer. Not for sure yet. Hey, just wondering, but does Kawaii mean cute? And what language is that? Lol, whatever it is, it sure is cool! Thanks so much for the review; I'm glad you liked it!

**Logi:** Thanks for the review! I hope to keep writing too!

**Waynej: **I'm glad you think it's developing well. I'm scared it isn't and I go too far off subject sometimes. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**Nutty Al:** Hehe I like your name…are you really nutty? I will tell where Hermione and Ginny were, and I hope its ok. Why Draco is back early will be revealed as well. Thanks for the review and keep reading!

**Depravi:** Thanks for the review! Yea, my side of the world is doing pretty good at the present. How's that side? Keep reading and reviewing!

**Mark SCHNEEZLE:** Wow, is that weird or what? AC DC fan huh? Me too if you haven't guessed! Thanks for the review!

**Jade130: **Thanks for the review! Here's what happened to Malfoy!

CHAPTER 7: Draco's Woes

Harry, Ron and Artemis followed Hagrid and Malfoy to Dumbledore's office behind the gargoyle on the third floor. Dumbledore met them at the entrance but, to Ron and Harry's dismay, would not let the two in to find out what happened to Malfoy.

"But, Professor!" said Harry quickly. "What do you think we're going to do? We just want to find out why he's in such a bad state!"

"No, I'm sorry, but this is a matter between myself, Mr. Malfoy, Hagrid, and Professor Snape. I will call for you later so we can talk. Have a good morning!" said Dumbledore sternly. He obviously was not going to let them see what had happened no matter how much they pleaded.

Dejectedly the two boys made their way slowly back to the common room. Harry and Ron had made a silent agreement not to talk about it until they knew for sure what had happened. Ron decided to take a walk with Artemis, who was exploring the common room with great interest. Harry meanwhile, decided to go up to his room to think.

Sighing, he plopped down on his bed in a heap, content for the next 5 minutes to stare at the ceiling and take in everything that had happened the past few days. With the arrival of his friends, he had had a lot less time to think. Think about the war that was going on (there had been several accounts of muggle and muggleborn killings the past few days by Death Eaters), Sirius' death, Snape's new friendliness, the reoccurring dream about Bellatrix Lestrange, and the pendant Ginny had given him just to name a few.

_'Harry, remember I'm here, you can always vent your problems and thoughts to me," _said Sirius from inside his head.

_'I know Sirius," _said Harry. _'I was just about to call you."_

_'I know you were Harry. That's why I'm here," _said Sirius jokingly. '_What's up?'_

For the next few minutes, Harry detailed to Sirius everything that had been going on. When he told him about Malfoy, Sirius was silent for a moment, contemplating on why he was here. _'Beware of a trap, Harry. What if Voldemort wants you to feel sorry for him, and lure you into a false pretense? Don't trust him too easily, now.'_

_'Are you kidding me Padfoot? Trust the fool?' By the way, while I'm pardoning my French, did you know Hagrid got married to Madam Maxine and is moving to France?' _asked Harry in mid-sentence, switching topics quickly

_'Tell him congratulations for me, will you Harry? I'm so happy for him,'_ Harry was pleased that Sirius was, but thought he could here a bit of jealousy in his godfather's voice. He probably wished that he hadn't died and could have someday gotten married. Harry felt sorry for him, and himself. _'But the bad thing is that he isn't going to be around. He's a big help to the Order being stationed at Hogwarts and being friends with you. Now he won't be able to keep an eye on you.'_

_'I told them about the prophecy,' _said Harry glumly, changing the topic.

'_How did they take it?'_ asked Sirius.

_'Fine, Ginny sort of went all out of sorts; mental breakdown you could say. Otherwise they were fine,' _Harry stared at the ceiling of his dorm aimlessly.

'_Well at least it wasn't disastrous,'_ said Sirius not so comfortingly.

'_Yea,'_ Then Harry remembered something Sirius had said to him a few days ago. He hadn't gotten back to asking him what he meant. '_Hey! I forgot to ask you before, but what did you mean about my parents saying hi? Can you talk with them? And what did you mean by 'beyond the veil'?'_

_'Well, I wasn't going to tell you this, Harry--,' _Sirius sounded skeptical, like he shouldn't be saying what he was about to say. '_I can talk to them. Not as you would a person face to face, but through a window. When I said beyond the veil, that's what I am. The veil is a semi-entrance into the world of the dead. If you walk, or fell through it as I did, you are stuck in-between. You are neither in the land of the dead, nor in the land of the living. There is a window to talk to the dead, and that's how I talk to your parents,' _Sirius explained lengthily.

'_That's cool,'_ said Harry. The gears in his mind were grinding quickly. '_Could my parents and I converse through you then?'_

_'I don't see why not,'_ said Sirius. '_I'll have to check into it, but—.'_ Suddenly the door to Harry's room opened and he cut Sirius' voice off from his mind. Harry watched in alarm and confusion as Hermione and Ginny ran in and slammed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean she's dead?" asked Harry desperately. "Who's dead?" Hermione and Ginny had just burst into his room and Ginny had breathlessly uttered only two words.

"She's dead," said Ginny again, gradually regaining her breath.

"Your Aunt Petunia," said Hermione gently, finally able to speak herself. "That's why the barrier charms broke down so easily. She was dying."

Harry stared at them. How could she be dead? True she was mean to him, but he had sensed a connection to her at the end of last summer vacation and during the beginning of this one. Then it hit him. The last of his mother's family was gone except for him. He would never have to go back to that disgustingly clean muggle house and live with his cousin Dudley and Uncle Vernon.

"We just found out, Harry. Ginny and I were err…_studying_ in the library when we heard Professor Snape telling Professor McGonagall. They said she had contracted breast cancer and didn't realize it until it was too late and they could do nothing for her," Hermione explained. Ginny still didn't look like she could talk. Harry wondered why.

"When…when did she die?" asked Harry, his voice strange even to his own ears. Was he actually that upset over it?

"A week ago," said Ginny, regaining her composure and voice. "Snape said she left a will and a letter to you, and it contains some information about you and a half-blood something. We couldn't hear the rest of it as they had moved too far away."

"A WEEK!" Harry thundered. "Did not Dumbledore say last year that he would not keep me in the dark anymore? Why haven't I been informed?"

"Harry!" shouted Hermione over his ravings. "It's not our fault, stop shouting!"

"Right, sorry," said Harry sheepishly, though still rather sharply. He calmed himself down a bit, "Thanks for finding out."

"That's what friends are for, Harry," said Ginny.

"But that's not our only news," said Hermione quickly, wanting to keep Harry quiet and his mind off Dumbledore and his lack of information.

"Yea, yea, me and Ron already know," said Harry wearily, still seething at the previous news. "Malfoy's back."

"WHAT?" shrieked the girls together. Harry looked at them in surprise.

"I see you have some different news then. Ron and I were visiting Hagrid. I got a new puppy by the way. His name's Artemis," Harry said.

"Awww…" said Ginny, looking around the room as if she expected Artemis to come bounding out at any second.

"Ron took him for a walk, you can see him later," said Harry smiling at the girl's enthusiasm for animals.

"So what about Malfoy?" asked Hermione, trying to keep on track.

"Well, when Ron and I were down at Hagrid's, there was this noise in the Forbidden Forest. So Hagrid went in, naturally, to see what it was. He came out with the one and only Draco Malfoy in tow, bedraggled and dirty. Said he had taken a detour. End of story," Harry turned away from the window he had been looking out of and looked at Ginny, then Hermione. Both had looks of part amusement and part shock on their faces.

"Hagrid took him to Dumbledore's and that was the last we saw of him," said Harry. "Now what was your other news?"

At that instant a barking furball named Artemis ran into the room followed by an excited-looking Ron Weasley.

Ginny pounced on the puppy who was eyeing the ginger cat that had slinked into the room after Ron and Artemis. "No you don't Artemis. Crookshanks is a good cat, not for a puppy to play with and tease."

"What's going on?" asked Ron, looking back and forth between Ron and Hermione. "What _other_ news? What's the first news?"

Hermione quickly filled Ron in about Petunia Dursley as Harry watched Ginny, Artemis and Crookshanks. Ginny was presently trying to introduce the two animals, but Artemis didn't seem to want any part of it. Crookshanks however, was trying to sniff the puppy and lick it clean. Harry laughed and Ginny looked up at him smiling as their eyes locked.

"Hem hem," said Hermione, causing Harry and Ginny to jump. Harry turned quickly away as he felt himself beginning to blush. He thus missed the look Hermione and Ron exchanged, which was one of amusement yet knowing. Harry then brusquely picked up Crookshanks and turned back to his three friends.

"So, Hermione, you said you had more news?" Harry did not fail to notice how close Hermione and Ron were now half-sitting half-laying, their hands entwined. They were also taking up all of Harry's bed, a fact that caused Harry to shiver in disgust. Why not Ron's bed? Then he realized that he was sitting on Ron's bed.

Hermione looked at Harry with amusement, and then turned to the business at hand. "Well, once we had found out about the will and half-blood something, Ginny thought she had recognized the half-blood part. We decided to do some research."

"We looked up half-blood in dozens of books," said Ginny carrying on. She took out a sheet of paper which looked suspiciously like a page from a library book. Harry hid a grin. "Half-Blood—a person that has half wizarding blood and the other half of the blood is from a muggle, veela, vampire, or other human-like creature."

"So Harry, someone who is half-wizard, half-something else is somehow connected to you and your Aunt," said Hermione.

"But how?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," Hermione sighed, looking defeated. "I've thought of as many possibilities as I could, but each is more unlikely as the last. I also can't figure out who this half-blood would be. Who are half-bloods that we know of?"

"Hagrid," said Ron and Harry together. It was now well-known that Hagrid was a half-giant.

"Yes, we thought of that," said Ginny. "But do you think it would be someone you'd suspect? A close friend? It could be, but somehow, I doubt that. But I don't know why," Ginny kicked the bed in frustration, causing Artemis to jump away from her in alarm.

Harry went to the window again and sat on the window seat. Outside it was sunny, hardly a cloud in the sky. It was hard to think that somewhere Death Eaters might be terrifying some unknowing muggle or Voldemort was hatching an evil plot. The sky was robin's egg blue, with a blue just a shade darker lighting up the lake. Harry sighed. In the background he could hear his friends still debating on who the half-blood might be.

"I'm going for a walk," said Harry shortly as he left the room. "Artemis!" The puppy came bounding forward and eagerly led the way to the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry quickly made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts, barely glancing at his surroundings on the way to the entrance of the castle.

"Why good afternoon, Mr. Potter!" called out Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello Nick," replied Harry wearily. He had talked to Nick almost everyday since he had gotten here. He hadn't minded at first, but to be truthful, talking to a ghost gets downright boring after awhile. How many times could you talk about walking through walls and being nearly beheaded?

"You sound unhappy, Harry," said Nick. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," said Harry, giving Nick a half-grin. "I'm just going on a walk with Artemis. It's such a beautiful day outside."

"Well then, you go and have fun!" said Nick happily as he drifted through the nearest wall.

Finally Harry reached the Entrance Hall and the grounds of Hogwarts. He watched happily as Artemis scampered down to the lake and sniffed the water's edge suspiciously. "Go on!" Harry told him. "Swim!"

Artemis looked dolefully at Harry then ran away from the water. Harry sat down on a little hill that overlooked the lake and stretched out. He had so much on his mind. At least he wasn't still at the Dursley's. This had even been not so bad a vacation. He was sad it would end in two weeks, but would be glad for the distraction of school.

Artemis returned and gave a little bark before settling down next to Harry. He sat there that way for a long time, soaking in the sun's rays and petting Artemis. Finally he dozed off into a fitful dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke with a start to someone shaking him gently. "Professor!" said Harry in surprise.

"Some guard dog, Mr. Potter. Didn't even wake up until I touched you," Harry squinted up into the eyes of his Potions Professor. He sat up quickly, brushing his back off.

"How are you doing Professor Snape?" Harry asked genuinely concerned. The last he had spoken to him had been a few days ago. Snape had been tortured during that time span and Harry wanted to know how he was.

"I'm fine," Snape brushed it off. "The question is: How are you? And don't tell me your fine because it's obvious your not."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He was confused. How would Snape know how he was doing and why would he care?

"What were you just dreaming about?" he asked abruptly. "I need to know, I can help you."

Harry had been dreaming about Bellatrix Lestrange, _again_. Every night now he seemed to dream about it, and each time it was more graphic and more real. As he told Snape this, his professor began to look angered, then thoughtful.

When he was finished with his account of the dream, Snape said, "Hmm…I have an idea, Harry, but I'll run it by Professor Dumbledore. Is that alright?"

"Yea," said Harry, grateful for any idea that might relieve him of the dream. Then he remembered that Ginny and Hermione had overheard Snape and Harry then noticed Snape was rubbing his back in a pained way. "Professor? Are you sure you're ok? Do _you_ need any help?"

"I'm quite alright Harry," said Snape, putting on a false front. "I believe I'd better be going," he got up quickly, and gave a moan before falling back to the ground.

"Professor!" an anxious Harry said. "Don't tell me your fine because it's obvious you're not."

Snape, to Harry's surprise, laughed wrly. "You're using my words, Harry, but I suppose they're true." He stretched out on the ground beside Harry. Harry thought it wise not to say anything, and waited for Snape to start talking.

"Last night, I was again called by the Dark Lord to come to his service immediately. He needed me to brew a potion for him. I'd rather not mention what this potion is called or does. I did what he asked of me, but somehow got it wrong. It was an immensely complex potion and I think I put in too much powdered unicorn horn at the wrong time. I was put under the Cruciatus Curse for two hours for my mistake," Harry was staring at Snape in horror. Snape paused and glanced at him before taking a shaky breath and continuing, "After they finished with the Cruciatus, they—and I mean they as in Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott and Goyle—put me under the Imperious and forced me to do things I will not reveal to you at the present. I have spent the day making potions to help my condition, but to no avail. When the Dark Lord tortures you, potions have little if any effect at healing."

At this point Harry intervened and said, "Sir, I could help you. I could make potions, or do some work for you that otherwise hurts you until you recuperate."

"No, that won't be needed," Snape said. "The thing--," he paused, unsure of how to continue. "The thing that would make it impossible is Draco. He would have to understand why you are helping and you would have to get along. I'm sure you know why Draco is here by now?" asked Snape who was arching his eyebrows at Harry.

"No, sir, I don't. Dumbledore would not tell us. But I'm sure I can work around Malfoy if given a chance. As long as he doesn't bug me first," Harry said the last part with a bit of zeal. As long as Malfoy left him alone, he would leave Malfoy alone.

"I'm sure that would not be a problem, Harry, considering the circumstances of Draco's arrival. I suppose I have to tell your nosy little mind why he is here?" Snape did not sound angry when he said that, however, and that left Harry a little surprised.

"If you please, sir?" asked Harry, desperately wanting to know.

"If I must," said Snape reluctantly, playing with the boy's mind. He turned away from the boy and stared out at the lake. "It's better if you find out from a reliable source and hear the truth other than a fabrication of it," he said. Harry nodded. That was one of the bad things about Hogwarts; rumors ran rampant. Every year it seemed that a new batch of false stories popped up about him. No matter how much he hated Malfoy, Harry would rather not have false stories made up about him because he knew what it was like.

Harry closely studied Snape's face while he was looking off into the lake. His professor had aged several years during the summer; hints of grey streaked his hair and he had darker bags under his eyes. Snape's skin was, if possible, more sallow than normal though, it looked to Harry, that Snape had taken care of his hair more. It did not look as greasy as it usually did. Snape turned back to Harry who averted his gaze quickly.

"Draco, as usual, went home this summer to Malfoy Manor. For the first month, he lived as he always had; got up early in the morning and was harshly trained in the ways of the Death Eaters by his father, then schooled by his mother. You must see, Harry that Draco is the Malfoy's only son, and Lucius expects highly of him. They don't beat him or make him do chores as your aunt and uncle did, but they criticize him for not being the best he can. They are immensely angry every time you beat Slytherin in Quidditch, or Ms. Granger gets a better score on a test then Draco," Snape paused to take a breath and reach out to pet Artemis who was curled up next to Harry.

"After the first month, Lucius decided to send Draco to an uncle in Ireland. While there, Draco got more free time than back in the United Kingdom. He met this pretty girl, Alexa Bindl, while sitting in the park one day. Each day he went there, and found out that she did the same," Harry was fully immersed in the story by now. Snape continued and said bluntly, "Draco fell in love. The only problem was that she was a muggle. Draco and Lexy, as Draco likes to call her, spent as much time together as they could. Eventually Lucius found out about her from his brother, Charrian, who became suspicious of Draco's frequent disappearances. Lucius was furious and immediately sent for Draco, who came home two weeks ago."

"Draco spent the next week in denial, shut in his room, angry at his parents. He wrote letter after letter to Lexy, and sent them by owl as he had revealed to her that he was a wizard. Whether she believed him or not, I do not know. Distraught, Draco told her in one of his letters that he would run away to be with her forever if she did the same for him. They set a date and time to meet at the edge of the UK and Ireland."

Snape stopped and conjured himself a drink. Harry watched as he took a thirsty gulp. He could not believe that of all people, Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with a muggle. After watching him call Hermione a Mudblood on countless occasions, and put down muggles all the time, he was astonished. No wonder his parents had been furious. Harry looked back at Professor Snape and nodded, showing that he was ready for him to resume.

"Draco's father found out immediately after he left. We assume he must have some sort of tracking device for Draco. Lucius, as you can assume, was angry and sent several Death Eaters after him to stop him. Draco was alerted to them when one accidentally set off a muggle's car alarm, bumbling fools that they are. He cut back and stunned all but one who put up a good fight. Finally after almost completely exhausting himself, Draco broke away. By then the Death Eater had revived the others and they were back on his tail. He had to take a detour on his way to Lexy to lose them. When he was almost there, he received a note from Lexy, telling him that she was not going to meet him, that she didn't love him anymore."

"Draco, as you can assume, was devastated and was not going to go home. What happened next was lucky for him. Unknowingly, he had stumbled into the Forbidden Forest and the forest, which can sense the troubles of the people in it, transported him closer to Hogwarts after he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he heard voices. That leads us to where Hagrid found him, and you know the rest."

Harry was silent for several minutes after Snape ended Draco's long story. Then he said, "Who would have thought, a Malfoy and a muggle. Man I feel sorry for him." Snape nodded.

"Now I think we should go and visit him," Snape said.

"Huh? Where's the we?" said Harry, looking around at Snape and Artemis.

"We as in you and I, Harry. Now that you know the story, and have offered to help me out, I think you should get to know Draco better, and that starts with visiting him. Come along," Snape stood up and offered Harry a hand. Harry took it and Snape pulled him to his feet with apparent ease, but Harry sensed it hurt him a little.

"Come on Artemis," said Harry, beckoning to the puppy with his hand. Artemis jumped up and bounded ahead of Harry and Snape up to the castle. It was getting a bit late, Harry noticed. He had been sitting by the lake almost all afternoon, and then Snape came and they talked for so long. It was starting to get dark and Harry put the time around seven o'clock.

Harry struggled to keep up with his potion's master, whose great long strides were a challenge for anyone but Hagrid and Artemis to keep up with. Quickly they reached the Entrance Hall and just as quickly made their way through the corridors.

Then Harry stopped. "Sir, aren't we going to the Hospital Wing?" Harry had assumed Draco was in such poor physical and mental condition that Madam Pomfrey would have forced him to stay in the Hospital Wing for at least one night.

Snape kept walking while answering, "No, Dumbledore thought it best that he stay with me until he is ready to move back into his dorm. Hurry up, Harry," then he stopped abruptly. "Just for the record, Draco thinks we hate each other, so it would be best if you keep up that face until we can explain to him the err…special circumstances. Clear?"

Harry stood where he was. He was going to Snape's quarters? Harry shook his head quickly, as if dissipating a dream, and ran after Snape who was disappearing down a staircase towards the dungeons. The two humans and the dog went down into the bottom of the castle, passing numerous passages leading to who knew where. Harry tried to look down several of them, but could only see a few feet before it was pitch black. Artemis, after seeing the black holes in the wall, had cowered with his tail between his legs and wouldn't budge. Harry had to pick him up quickly and continue on.

Finally, after about five minutes, though it seemed longer, they reached a sort of cavern at the end of the dark, damp corridor. Professor Snape walked resolutely to the center of the hall and stood on a large circle. He motioned Harry to do the same. As soon as he stepped on it, they were whisked up by an elevator. The sudden movement caused Harry to almost fall, but he was saved by an invisible barrier.

The elevator moved surprisingly fast, and they quickly reached the ceiling. Harry thought they were going to hit it, but at the last moment, a hole opened up and the elevator took them through it. After rising a few more feet through solid rock, they came slowly to a stop in a small hallway. Snape gallantly strode to a doorway and pressed his hand to it while whispering a few choice words.

The door opened and Snape stood aside. "Welcome to my humble quarters, Mr. Potter. Not as glamorous or dingy as the rumors, I must say, but well enough."

Harry set down Artemis and stepped through the doorway. Artemis had been running around for quite awhile, and immediately went to the fire, turned around three times, and curled up in a ball to sleep.

The room was medium sized, with a couch and several comfy looking chairs surrounding the fire. It was a dark room however; that was to be expected when you were underground. As Harry was looking around, Professor Snape waved his wand and several lights went on, making the room brighter. On the walls were paintings; the one closest to Harry was of the great Salazar Slytherin. "Hello, there. You must be Harry Potter," he said. Harry jumped.

"Yes, I am. And you are the mighty Slytherin," Harry was used to the portraits around the castle talking, but Slytherin had taken him by surprise.

He gazed around the room again, as Slytherin was saying, "Yes, I've heard many things about you from Severus." Harry gulped. He didn't want to know what precisely Snape said about him.

"Feel privileged, Mr. Potter, for seeing this. I do not admit random students down here whenever I feel like it," Snape said. Harry was silent. Did Snape actually trust him this much, to allow him into his private quarters? He had wondered, though, what the teacher's quarters looked like.

"Much less _Gryffindor _students, might I add," said Snape, moving towards a door at the far end of the wall. "Might I take you to see Draco, now?"

"Okay," said Harry. "I suppose the Slytherin Common Room is near here?" Harry had visited the Slytherin Common Room in his second year, but Snape didn't know that. He had to act unassuming—but he was pretty sure this was near where they were.

"We are in the general vicinity. Not that you would be using your knowledge with the wrong ideas in mind, would you Mr. Potter?" Snape said, turning to him and beckoning from the doorway.

"No, of course not," said Harry, unblinkingly. "I didn't know teachers lived in such luxury."

"Yes, yes, well, we better be seeing Draco now. Let me go in first, to warn him of your coming. I'll call you when you can come in," Snape said, entering the room.

Harry waited a few minutes and then entered when Snape called. He was glad. It was very eerie in the room alone with Slytherin's portrait. He could feel it watching him silently the whole time.

Harry entered a small bedroom; it looked like a spare that Snape didn't use very much. Snape was sitting in a chair by what Harry could only assume was an enchanted window. Draco was sitting on the window seat, staring out into the moonlit sky with a slight scowl on his face.

"Malfoy," said Harry, acknowledging the worn-out looking boy sitting in front of him. Malfoy just nodded curtly in return, never turning away from the window.

For several minutes the three sat there in silence, regarding each other quietly. Malfoy was the first to break the silence, "So Potter, come to gloat?" It wasn't as strong as Malfoy's normal snide remarks were, however. It was as if he didn't have his family to back himself up, that he didn't have as much confidence.

"No, Malfoy, I haven't," said Harry curtly, staring at the floor. "I've come to see how you are, ask you if you need anything."

"Well, as you can see, I am fine. But it surprises me, Potter, that you would ask me if I need anything. Surely you haven't stooped as low as a house elf? Can't get any pity by being your normal, uppity self, so you have to act like a servant. Trying to get Granger's pity for house elves for yourself, eh Potter?" Malfoy said, gaining strength.

Snape stepped in before Harry could offer a sharp reply. He was slightly angry he stepped in when he had. Malfoy had had it coming, the slimy little ferret. "Draco! I expect better of you. If term had started, house points would have been deducted! Since it hasn't, I will take the liberty to take them away once it does. Mr. Potter is here on my request. Potter!" he said, redirecting his anger at Harry. "If I hadn't said something just then, you would have said something nasty back at Mr. Malfoy, would you have not?"

"Uh…yes, sir, I would have," said Harry, not liking where this was going.

"Then, I will deduct house points from Gryffindor as well. Also, if you are both in my quarters, I'm requesting that you call each other by your first names only. If I hear either one of you calling the other by their surname, you will have further house points deducted. Savvy?" Snape said sharply, turning back to his ornery old self the minute he stepped into the room with both Harry and Draco. Harry was disappointed. He had rather liked the nice Snape. He supposed it was too much to ask though. It was rather odd, seeing him that way. Probably one of the only times Harry would ever see him that way. He supposed it was because his shields and emotions were down from being tortured. That and his concern for Malfoy's wellbeing.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"If we must, Professor," said Malfoy, literally glaring out the window now.

"At the request of Professor Dumbledore, Harry, you will be staying here tonight," Harry stared at Snape in horror. "I want assurance from both of you that this will not be a problem."

"Professor! Can't I go back to Gryffindor Tower? My friends will be worried! I can't stay here, with him!" Harry said desperately. He did not want to spend a night with Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, I would have thought you would want to stay. You seemed sincere in helping Mr. Malfoy a minute ago. Now you have your chance. Food will be sent in for dinner shortly, and pajamas are in the cupboard," Snape said. "Ah yes, you do not want to be sleeping in the same bed, I assume?" Harry and Draco both shook their heads vehemently. Both wore identical looks of shock on their faces. "No, I didn't think so," and Snape conjured up another bed and moved the other to the wall.

The room was now cramped. Harry could not imagine sleeping with Malfoy two feet away from him. He watched, silently horrified, as Snape walked to the door, opened it and said, "Goodnight!" He then stepped aside as Artemis ran in and jumped into Harry's arms. At least he'd have some company then. Snape then closed the door and left Draco and Harry alone in the dark.

He couldn't believe Snape would do this to him. Or Dumbledore. Was this some house unity thing? Harry kicked the bedpost in rage, causing bursts of pain to shoot up his leg.

_A/N: Whew! Finally over. There you have it folks, chapter 7. Hope you like it. Please Review, I know there are more people who read this than review! You have no idea how much it means to me! _


	8. Stuck In a Moment You Can't Get Out Of

**DISCLAIMER: I've been forgetting this lately, but it's at the very beginning of the story. I don't own anything except the plot. The rest belongs to the very smart lady JK Rowling. I just borrow the characters and play games with them. **

_A/N ON REVIEWS: Ok, let's get a few things straight. THIS IS NOT SLASH! LOL I had someone point that out that it might seem that way…but in no way will it be. I know it sounds a little different—but yea. For the record, I think slash is disgusting and wrong. Especially for JKR's characters. I don't like how people abuse them that way. _

_REVIEWS:_

**Glenlightarrow: **Thanks a bunch for the review! Kawai is an awesome word, lol…I love it! Here's the next chapter!

**Jinnylover86: **Thanks for all the great reviews! Thanks for your concern about our basketball losses and my stress, lol. I am doing a lot better now, and yes, this story does cheer me up too! All will be revealed about Dumbledore, hopefully soon, until then, I can't tell! But good guesses, wink wink Thanks for the reviews!

**Blackrose70189: **Thanks for the review! Here's the next one, I hope it's good!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings: **I wonder why? Haha. Thanks for the review!

_A/N: Ok, this has changed from previously when I first updated but has said that I can't paste music lyrics that I haven't written into my story. I am thinking I can still use the song titles as my chapter titles however, but I think I will not do it for every chapter. Sorry for the confusion! Also I have edited this chapter from it's original form but it shouldn't make any difference in later chapters. _

CHAPTER 8:Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of

Harry sat there in silence, furious at Snape for tricking him into staying overnight. He hadn't even asked him. What were Ron, Hermione and Ginny going to think? He had been gone all afternoon; wouldn't they be worried? He hugged Artemis closer to him, getting comfort from the only thing familiar to him, if you could call his new puppy familiar.

Malfoy was still sitting on the window seat, broodingly staring out the window. Neither boy said a word to the other. They sat there that way for fifteen minutes before their dinner came; Harry petting Artemis and Draco staring out the window. To Harry's surprise, Dobby the house elf brought the food in.

"Dobby!" said Harry and Draco together, although Draco's "Dobby" sounded more like "Dobby?" and was said with bad feelings attached.

"At your service, Mr.'s Potter and Malfoy," said Dobby simply, with no trace of recognition in his voice. "Dobby has your dinner, enjoy!" he said squeakily as he set the tray down on the floor and left.

Confused as to Dobby's behavior, Harry went to the food and picked up his share. He looked at Draco, who had his wand out. Harry instinctively went for his, but Draco merely used a summoning charm to summon his food to where he was sitting. Feeling foolish, Harry stood up and looked at the beds, selecting the one that Snape had conjured earlier as his own.

Artemis immediately jumped up onto the bed and curled up to sleep—right on Harry's pillow. With a laugh, Harry scooped him up and put him at the foot of the bed, where Artemis nuzzled Harry and licked his face before resuming his previous curled up position.

With a sigh, Harry flopped down onto his bed, ignoring the food Dobby had brought him. He didn't have much of an appetite right now. He glanced over at Malfoy, disturbed to see that he was looking at him with a weird look on his face. It was almost as if he envied Harry and was jealous. But of what? When he noticed Harry watching him, he quickly looked away.

The confidence and aura of power that Malfoy had had the last time Harry had seen him was gone. In its place was a love-sick teenager. It was obvious to Harry that Draco was in a deep depression over Lexy refusing to meet him. Regardless, Draco had still been the little stuck-up snob he had been last year when talking to him.

Harry decided to ignore Malfoy for the moment; he was only worried he might try to curse him in his sleep. He wasn't as worried as he would have been if this had been last year. Malfoy seemed to have changed; after all he had partially defeated the Death Eaters his father had sent after him. He wouldn't have done that if he hadn't had a change of heart towards Voldemort, would he? But there's no telling what a delusional love-sick teenager will do. Look at Romeo and Juliet, Harry thought.

Harry forced his thoughts away from these and closed his eyes. He drifted away until he thought no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Potter! Wake up Potter!" someone was shaking Harry roughly. In the far off distance he thought he heard a dog barking.

"Uhgg…no…Sirius, behind you. No, watch out!" Harry mumbled in his sleep. The dark form beside him tried in vain to wake the troubled boy to no avail. "LESTRANGE!" he suddenly shouted, lurching upward and forward, hitting the person trying to wake him.

"Ouch! Potter, WAKE UP!" a drop of freezing cold water splashed onto Harry's face, waking him from his dream instantly, tangled in his bed sheets. Standing beside him was Draco Malfoy, ashen faced. His eyes were red-rimmed, as if he had been crying, and his hands were shaking.

"About time," he said simply, retreating to his bed a few feet away. Harry sat up and took his glasses off to wipe them dry. He looked around for a pitcher of water, but realized Malfoy must have used his wand. Feeling foolish, Harry took out his wand and performed a drying spell on himself and his bed.

Through the whole process Malfoy watched him. Harry could feel his eyes on the back of his head. "Sorry," he mumbled to Malfoy. Then he noticed Artemis was gone. Harry's eyes searched the room then fell upon Malfoy, who was holding the puppy and rubbing his stomach.

Harry was speechless; he was about to go over there and take Artemis away, but then saw how much Artemis enjoyed it, and to his astonishment, how much Malfoy was enjoying it.

"It's ok," Malfoy was saying. "You just scared me there. I haven't been able to sleep for the past few nights. I just didn't want anything to happen to you when I'm here, if you know what I mean," suddenly he stopped, realizing he was rambling.

He realized he was holding Harry's dog, so immediately tried to hand it back. "No, Mal…Draco…go ahead for awhile, he likes it," Harry said, trying not to sound upset. He didn't like the idea of Malfoy with his dog, but didn't want to start up a fight.

"What's his name?" asked Draco, eagerly.

"Artemis," Harry told him.

"Artemis," said Draco, testing it out for the dog. "After the goddess?"

"No," said Harry. "Wouldn't do much good to name a boy after a girl would it? I heard the name somewhere in the muggle world. There's this story about someone named Artemis Fowl and the LEPRECON. I have no clue if it's real, but it has to do with fairies and their magic, I believe."

"I see. Well, Artemis, are you such a good guard dog as your daddy?" Harry tried not to stare. Was Draco baby talking to Artemis? Nothing ceased to amaze him today, it seemed. Artemis' bark in response to Draco's question amazed him also.

Harry fell back onto his bed and sighed, thinking about his dream. He hoped Sirius would come up with a way to get rid of it. Draco had tired of petting the puppy, and had set him on the floor. Artemis decided he had had enough for the night and jumped back onto Harry's bed and fell asleep once more.

Both boys were now lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Harry wondered how his friends were doing. He thought of the information that Ginny and Hermione had found out today; who was the half-blood Snape and McGonagall were talking about? He wondered if he might ask Draco. He decided to try.

"Um…" Harry started, unsure of what to say. "Draco, I was just wondering, but do you know of any half-bloods that could in any way be connected to me?"

Harry first thought that Draco had fallen asleep because he didn't answer for several minutes. Finally, Draco said, tensely, "No, Pot…Harry…, why do you ask?"

Not wanting to reveal all his problems and secrets quite yet, Harry replied, "No reason. Just heard somewhere that a half-blood is somehow connected to me and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I can't figure out who."

"Granger," said Draco suddenly.

"Ummm…no…she's a muggleborn, just like you always say," said Harry cautiously.

"No you idiot. Granger, is she your girlfriend?" asked Draco imperatively.

Harry was flabbergasted. Draco thought Hermione was his _girlfriend?_ "No, she's Ron's, Draco. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Draco tersely. "Just all the stories I've heard, about you two."

"If you mean the _Daily Prophet _stories Draco, then dismiss all those rumors. The majority of them are bogus," said Harry flatly.

"So Weasley's got a girlfriend now, eh?" Draco sneered.

"Yea he does, what is it to you. He has a name by the way," said Harry.

"None of your business, Potter," said Malfoy suddenly, his voice getting shaky.

So that's what all this is about, thought Harry. He doesn't want to feel less than us, now that his girlfriend pretty much dumped him at the last minute. "Draco," Harry said, unsure of how to begin what he wanted to say. "I heard what happened to you, and I just wanted to say, well, you did a damn good job getting past those Death Eaters and defying your parents like that." Harry waited, afraid that he had said too much.

Malfoy exploded. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING POTTER? WITH YOUR PERFECT LIFE AND PERFECT FRIENDS? YOU HAVE NO GIRLFRIEND, YOUV'VE NEVER FALLEN IN LOVE, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? WHAT DO YOU DO EVERY SUMMER? SIT AROUND AND HAVE PEOPLE PAMPER YOU, NO DOUBT. WHILE I…" Draco's voice croaked at this instant from the strain of yelling at the top of his lungs and crying a lot the past day. He continued in a quieter kind of shout, "While I am overworked, beaten by sharp words, and given hardly a break all summer. Then I go back to school and get letters sent to me, complaining that I don't have the highest scores on exams, that I can never win at Quidditch--. Lexy!" he cried out, finally letting lose. "Lexy, I miss you!"

Harry lay there in stunned silence, going over Draco's rant in his head. He hadn't realized that he had it so bad off, but there were quite a few false things in there about him.

Finally Harry responded, talking over Draco's quiet snuffles, "Draco, I understand. Don't think I have a perfect life. Try living with your aunt and uncle who make you do hard chores all day long, lied to you about your parent's deaths, allow your cousin to use you as a punching bag, be left out of family trips to fun places, and not be allowed to use the computer or television. But worst of all Draco, is to be ignored completely all together. They act like I'm not there, or as if I'm a disgusting freak that's not like them. Then they lock me in my cupboard for no reason at all. Because I was a freak and my parents were freaks. Day's at a time, I could only leave to use the bathroom. Now I live in fear everyday, for my friend's lives, for the lives of countless other people in the world. Try living with your godfather having been killed; then being tortured by dreams of it happening and the moments directly following it."

Harry was now starting to get emotional. He stopped talking and listened for any sound of Draco. Malfoy, it seemed, had stopped sniffling and listened to Harry's story.

"I'm sorry, Potter. Harry," said Malfoy quietly. "I guess we've both had it rough. It was wrong for me to blame you; you were just trying to help."

The two boys lay there that way in silence for some time before they both drifted to sleep. One had restless dreams of his love turning him away. The other had had is bad dream of the night. He was dreaming of his godfather, and told him everything that had happened to him since arriving in Snape's living quarters. Finally, however, both teenagers went into a dreamless sleep in the quiet room, only broken by the tall, dark-haired man that looked in on them around midnight.

"I must give him some credit," he said quietly. "Who would have thought that a Potter and a Malfoy would be sleeping peacefully three feet away from each other?" After one last long look, he closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you don't know where he is, Professor?" screeched a red-haired girl to the Headmaster, who was presently sitting calmly eating his breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I mean what I said, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape asked if he could have Harry for the night, and I obliged. I believe the two had quite a talk by the lake yesterday afternoon, and Professor Snape had to take Harry to see something. I am certain Harry is alright and will be up for breakfast shortly," Dumbledore turned back to his copy of the Daily Prophet, which clearly meant the conversation was over.

Ginny turned back to where Hermione and Ron were sitting in exasperation. When Harry hadn't come back yesterday evening, the three had searched everywhere they could think of to find him. Finally they had gone to Professor Dumbledore who had said that Harry had just had a little meeting with Professor Snape, and that they were going over some things.

Ron had gone to sleep, thinking that Harry would come in later, but the morning arrived and still no Harry. Now Dumbledore was telling them he spent the night with Snape.

Ginny quickly told Hermione and Ron what Dumbledore had said. They both wore looks of shock on their faces. "Has Harry gone mad?" asked Ron. "Why would he bloody spend the night with that greasy git?"

"Ron!" scolded Hermione. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that Harry doesn't and you can call him a greasy git. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this and Harry will tell us when he returns."

"But Hermione, look at all the terrible things Snape has done to Harry," Ron whined. "I know Harry hates him!"

"Who do I hate?" asked Harry walking up behind them, Draco following a few feet behind.

"Weren't you listening Harry?" said Hermione exasperatedly. "We were talking about…Harry!"

Harry grinned at their surprise. "Yea, it's me. So who do I hate?"

"Nobody, nobody," said Ron hastily, spying Snape entering the Great Hall. "Oy! What's he doing here?"

Harry's stomach did a flip; under Snape's orders, he and Draco were supposed to spend some time together to make sure Draco didn't do anything rash in his depression. He was apparently taking several potions for it, but none were working very well.

Harry turned to Draco, who was slinking in the background. Draco had not wanted to do this, but Harry and Snape had insisted. "Draco is here because Snape asked me to hang out with him today and because I want to," said Harry sternly, trying to warn Ron against making some stupid comment.

"You want him to Harry? Have you gone out of your head? This is a Malfoy we're talking about here!"

"And the Malfoy we're talking about happens to be standing two feet away!" Harry hissed back.

"So!" Ron shot back. "Never seemed to bother you before!"

"Ron!" Hermione said loudly. "It's not worth it! There's something we don't know, leave it be," then to Harry she said, "Harry, we'll be in the common room when you want to talk to us." With that she and Ron departed holding hands and whispering urgently back and forth.

Harry plopped down into the seat that Ron had just vacated and grabbed several pancakes off the pile in the middle of the table. Draco slowly came over and sat in the chair Hermione had been in, but instead of grabbing a bunch of food to eat, he took a glass of orange juice and let it sit nearby. He touched nothing on the table, just stared at his plate.

Ginny was still sitting to his right, but hadn't said a word since he had sat down. She was still eating and that might have accounted for her silence, but Harry didn't think so.

Harry tried to talk to her saying, "Ginny, I'm sorry I couldn't come back last night, you were all probably worried. Circumstances forced me to stay," he glared at Snape, who pretended he hadn't noticed.

"You could have at least told us somehow," said Ginny crossly. "There are such things as owls, fires, and messengers."

Harry swallowed hard. He had forgotten about that. But he probably wouldn't have been able to anyway because Snape had sort of locked him in. "I'm sorry Ginny, I would have if I would have remembered or even could have."

At this Ginny stuffed the last of her food into her mouth and pushed away from the table in anger. "If you would have remembered us? You didn't remember your best friends. Thanks a lot Harry, for caring more about a Slytherin who I know that you used to despise, than your best friends."

Harry was speechless as he watched her storm out of the hall towards the grounds. He put his head in his arms and just sat that way for several minutes. Could they not see that he would rather be with them? That he had been forced to stay overnight with Draco? True, it hadn't been bad and it had helped him understand a whole lot more about Draco, but he would have rather been with them.

Everyone at the table was quiet. Harry still had his head in his arms and did not see the look of sympathy directed his way by the majority of the staff. The only ones who didn't have that look were Dumbledore, Snape and Filch. Dumbledore appeared thoughtful, spacing himself out of the rest of the conversations going on and thinking hard about what had just occurred. Snape went on with his meal and was watching Draco carefully, willing the boy to eat. Filch never cared about anything and was glad that Potter's friends had done that to him. Serves him right, he thought nastily.

When Harry finally raised his head and began to eat slowly, his appetite lost, the table had resumed their light and cheery conversations. The only ones not talking were Harry and Draco.

Harry hadn't risked a glance at Draco yet. He was afraid of what he would see. Would he see his face full of scorn, mocking Harry's friends? Or would it be sorry and sympathetic which, for Draco, was a blank face?

Harry was forced to look at him when Draco said softly, "I'm sorry Potter."

"No, its ok, they'll come around," said Harry, hoping that his words would prove true.

"You better go talk to them," said Draco when he noticed that Harry had finished eating and was waiting for him. "I'll wait here or by the lake," he said, gesturing to the beautiful day that was in the midst of becoming outside.

"Thanks," said Harry quickly as he jumped up and rushed towards Gryffindor Tower. As he neared the Fat Lady's entrance, he slowed down, unsure of how they would respond to him.

"Stuck in a moment you can't get out of," said Harry quickly as he reached the portrait. How right that is, thought Harry to himself as the Fat Lady smiled to him and swung open. The Fat Lady had taken to using some very odd passwords; Harry thought he recognized some of them from songs, but couldn't be sure. They also weren't your ordinary wizarding passwords either.

Harry walked into the common room and found the three of his friends sitting in their normal places, silent as they watched him enter. He sat down on the sofa opposite them and looked at them.

"Guys, I'm sorry I made you worry last night. I never meant to be gone so long," Harry started to tell them. "I was by the lake all afternoon, just thinking. Snape came along and we talked for quite awhile and he told me why Draco was here. Then he sort of made me go and see him."

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Ron indignantly. "Either you did and you wanted to or you didn't."

"Snape told me we should go talk to him. I thought we were going to the hospital wing, but instead he led me to his quarters in the dungeons. I would have left then if I could have," Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"He took you to his quarters Harry? Is that wise?" she had a weird hitch to her voice.

Ron was looking partly disgusted and partly in shock. "You sure you didn't _want_ to go there?"

Ginny looked about ready to cry, and Harry was totally confused as to why they were acting the way they were. He decided to continue his story without answering their questions. "We visited Draco for several minutes when Snape told me that I would be staying overnight. I protested, but he locked us in. So I spent the night with Draco, and learned a bit more about him. He really isn't that bad, after you find out what happened to him. He's really changed."

Ginny let out a sigh and said, "If you say so."

Ron and Hermione eventually came around as well. They still weren't happy that he hadn't found a way to notify them, but eventually took his explaination that Snape had forced him to stay.

"Besides, Snape saved my life this summer if you do not know! And Draco for your information fell in love with a muggle girl and then was disowned by his parents because of it! He ran away to be with her and they sent Death Eaters after him! He defeated them only to find out that Alexa didn't love him like she said she did. He had nowhere to go, and ended up in the Forbidden Forest. You would not believe all the things that he's gone through this summer. He has changed! Maybe he isn't all the way there yet, but I'm bound and determined to convert him!" Harry paused for a breath, glaring down at the three huddled on the sofa. For somewhere during his rant he had stood up and began pacing in front of the fire.

"What is your problem with all of this?" Harry said. "I thought you were all for Inter-House unity, Hermione."

"But Harry," pleaded Hermione, "what if it's a trap? Voldemort could be luring you into a friendship with Malfoy."

"I've thought of that. Sirius even told me to watch that. I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't be as keen to it if Snape hadn't told me Dumbledore is encouraging it," said Harry, trying to give some credibility to the idea.

"Harry, Sirius is dead, he couldn't have told you that," said Hermione bluntly. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the hospital wing or something?"

Harry stopped at the mention of Sirius. He hadn't told Ginny or Hermione about him yet. Also the sharp way Hermione had said Sirius is dead, made him freeze. He didn't like to think that. "Ron, you explain," he said shortly, stomping up to his dormitory.

Once there, Harry took out his pensieve and put all of his memories since Draco had arrived into it. For the next hour he studiously examined them, skipping from one to the other to look for signs that Draco was bluffing. The only consequence was a feeling of even more sympathy for Draco. He couldn't understand why his friends were so misunderstanding.

Ron walked into the room as Harry was putting away the pensieve. "We have decided to not talk about it until we have more facts and a better view to base our opinions on. Also, my parents are here and they wish to see all of us; they said they have some exciting news." Harry nodded and silently followed Ron down the spiral staircase.

Waiting in the common room were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Hermione, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, and Remus Lupin. Harry warmly greeted all of them and went to sit by Lupin on one of the sofas. Before he got half way there, Mrs. Weasley had rushed towards him and crushed him in one of her back-breaking hugs. Harry grinned sheepishly as she fussed over his well-being.

"How are you doing Harry, dear," she said, examining his physical appearance with a critical eye. "Have you been getting enough to eat?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, the house elves are wonderful cooks," said Harry, risking a sidelong look at Hermione. She was still getting after them about S.P.E.W, the society for the protection of elfish welfare.

Mr. Weasley then shook hands with Harry as they exchanged pleasantries. Finally Harry made it over to Lupin and Tonks. Harry gave Lupin a big hug, noticing the look of sadness still etched on his face from losing one of his best friends. Harry sat down next to him as Tonks ruffled his hair and said, "Wotcher Harry!" with a big grin on her face.

"Hello Tonks," said Harry, grinning back, but remembering the last time he had seen her. She had been feverishly looking through a book of spells for a transportation spell.

Professor Dumbledore then stood and explained to the group gathered why they were there. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said, directing his speech at the teenagers gathered, "have procured tickets to the Chudley Cannons vs. Puddlemere United Quidditch match on Sunday," he paused as the group gave out an excited cheer and started chattering all at once. Dumbledore waited until the talk died down a bit before continuing.

"Nymphadora and Remus have agreed to attend also as your guard. Depending on the circumstances, several more people might be joining you. Further arrangements will be made and you will be notified by Saturday. On a more serious note," he continued, with a touch of sadness in his voice, "Mungdungus Fletcher's and Alastor Moody's Celebrations will be tomorrow at 7:00 in the Great Hall. I expect that all of you will attend. Goodnight." With that, Dumbledore walked out of the room and through the portrait.

Instantly everyone started talking excitedly. They would be attending the game of the century. Harry turned to Remus and seeing the sad and worn expression on his face, asked, "How are you doing, Professor Lupin?"

"Remus, Harry," he said. "I'm doing fine, just tired out. How are you?"

"Fine," replied Harry sullenly, but then added excitedly, "This game is going to be great!"

"I hope so Harry," said Remus. For the next two hours the group talked about what had been going on. Finally Harry decided he had had enough and was going to bed. After saying good night to all gathered, Harry went up to his four-poster bed to prepare for bed. Nudging Artemis out of the way, as he was sleeping on his bed, Harry sat down, and then remembered that he had left Draco in a hurry earlier.

Harry took out a bit of parchment and a quill, intent on writing a quick letter to Draco about what had kept him. It took him only a few minutes, and then he sealed it and turned to Hedwig, who was sitting on her perch near the window. "Here Hedwig, this is for Draco, find that he gets it, although he might already be in Snape's quarters," he said, desperately hoping there was a way she could get it to him. Then an idea came to him, and he added to the letter,

_P.S. Do you know of a better way of communication than owls? If not, perhaps you can ask Snape. I will also ask around. _

With a hoot of assurance, Hedwig flew through the window and off into the night.

A few minutes later Harry was lying in bed, his curtains pulled around him. Silently he fell asleep, not noticing when Ron came up and tripped over a chair, cursing loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bring her to me," he hissed snake-like through clenched teeth.

"Yes, my lord," said the hooded man in black robes at his feet.

"I want her unhurt; do not cause a disturbance in the neighborhood. I do not want Dumbledore to find out, much less your son. Do not fail me Lucius."

The hooded man kneeled and kissed the hem of his robes, then rose quickly and walked off.

Harry rose out of his chair and went to the waiting mass of Death Eaters in the next room. The room was dark, and a large cauldron sat in the middle of an equally large fire. "How are things proceeding?"

A small, rat-like man stepped forward hesitantly and said, "All according to plans, my lord."

"Very good. Is the portkey ready and waiting where he will find it?"

"Ye…yes, my…my lord," stuttered the man. "He will have no trouble finding it."

"Severus, my potion maker," said Harry silkily. "It will be administered according to plan?"

"Yes, my lord. I will not fail you," Harry looked deep into the Death Eater's eyes, seeking out the truth.

"You will not fail, Snape. I will give you a taste of what will happen if you do," he said nastily and with some excitement. "Bellatrix, would you?"

"Of course, my lord. It will be my pleasure," she said, stepping forward out of the ranks.

"My lord," said Snape desperately, "is this really necessary?"

"Ah…you have some doubts? All the more necessary that makes it," said Harry smoothly. "Proceed."

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped towards the kneeling man, who bowed his head. "Crucio!" cried out Lestrange. Harry gave a shout of laughter and watched joyously as the man in front of him screamed and writhed on the ground in agony.

Suddenly Harry gave a scream and clutched his scar in anguish as it seared in pain. Pain that he hadn't felt for several months. He tossed in his bed, and Ron quickly came across the room and flung open the bed curtains.

"Harry, are you alright? I'm getting Dumbledore!" Harry heard him rush out of the room, yelling up to Ginny to come down and watch him.

Slowly the pain receded, leaving his scar throbbing and tears streaming down Harry's face. Ginny arrived and sat there, unsure of what to do. Dumbledore and Ron arrived a few minutes later, and Dumbledore anxiously asked, "What did you see Harry?"

Harry could only muster the strength to say several words. "Kidnap Lexy, Snape—torture. Help…Get Draco." Then he passed out, leaving a befuddled Dumbledore and Ginny and Hermione.

_A/N:_ _Another Chapter done! Happy Easter to everyone, and please review!_


	9. One Tree Hill

_A/N: Here we are again! Back for another exciting update yippee! Thanks to all the great reviewers, you all mean a lot to me! I get so excited when I see another review in my inbox, it makes me want to write more and update as soon as possible! Too bad it's been so busy here lately…I'm really trying to write fast. I just have like three softball games a week and two and a half hour practices on the days we don't have games…kinda hard to squeeze all that in. Please read and review! I'd appreciate all kinds of reviews—especially constructive. _

_REVIEWS:_

**Glenlightarrow: **Thanks for the review! That's a cool word, baka hehe…well I dunno if I'm gonna make Draco baka yet or not. Probably not.

**Ginnylover86: **Thanks a bunch for the review!

**Blackrose71089:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings:** Thanks for the praise! It means a lot. Here's the next chapter and I hope you keep reading!

**Jade130:** Thanks for agreeing with me! Also thanks for the review!

CHAPTER 9: One Tree Hill

Slowly Harry came back to consciousness. Everything was very dark and blurred still, but he could hear alright. Nearby several people were talking quickly and excitedly. He didn't remember why he had blacked out. What had happened?

"Dumbledore's gone to call some Order members together," a voice was saying from nearby. "And he sent Professor Flitwik down to the dungeons to get Malfoy."

Suddenly everything came back to Harry in a rush. He had been dreaming and had seen, no been, Voldemort and he was torturing Snape to make sure he had made the correct potion and would administer it when it was time. But he didn't know what potion, where or to whom. Harry also remembered Voldemort telling Lucius Malfoy to bring the girl back, and to not disturb the neighborhood or let Dumbledore or Draco know. Harry assumed it was Alexa Bindl they were trying to get at, Draco's girlfriend.

"What was Harry talking about, Hermione?" Harry assumed this was Ron talking.

"I think Lexy is the muggle girl Draco fell in love with," Hermione was saying. "He said something about kidnapping, and it would explain why he needed Draco."

"Then he said something about Snape being tortured," said Ron.

"Yes, I don't know where that comes into play," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Perhaps—."

"He was being tortured because Voldemort wanted to make sure the potion was correct," said Harry, his voice raspy.

"Harry!" Ron half shouted. "Are you okay mate?"

"Yea," said Harry wincing at the loud noise. "Help me get up."

"Harry," said Ginny, "You aren't well; you need to stay in bed, Dumbledore's orders."

"Never mind Dumbledore," said Harry sitting up. "I need to see Draco."

"Harry," said Hermione hesitantly, "We're sorry about earlier; it was wrong of us to assume that you did…that."

"It's ok, honestly. Now help me get up!" The three obliged, although hesitantly. They did not understand why Harry needed to see Malfoy, but saw that he had to. Harry stood up on shaky legs with the help of his friends. After taking a minute to steady himself, Harry walked by himself down the stairs to the common room and out into the corridors.

Feeling more himself, Harry energetically took off down the hallway at a half-run, with Hermione, Ginny and Ron struggling to keep up with him. As they reached the entrance to the dungeons, they met Professor Flitwik leading a very confused looking Draco Malfoy in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Potter!" said Professor Flitwik as sternly as his squeaky voice would allow. "I was informed that you should be kept in bed, not running around like a maniac through the corridors."

"Professor," said Harry, catching his breath, "I need to talk to Draco alone right now!"

Professor Flitwik looked at him suspiciously. He knew that Harry and Draco were on better terms, but didn't trust them together alone, especially with the state Harry was in right now. He sighed, "Alright Potter, but it better be quick. Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, I suggest you stay with me."

"But Professor!" complained Ron.

"Maybe it would be better if you did stay with him, this will only take a minute," said Harry to Ron out of the corner of his mouth.

Ron made to protest, but was jabbed hard in the side by Hermione's elbow. Harry silently thanked her as he went off into a corner with Draco.

"What's up, Potter?" asked Draco, looking confused but worried.

"I had a dream and saw Voldemort," said Harry, choosing not to say that he had been in fact, Voldemort himself as it would take too long to explain. "Your father was going to kidnap Lexy, Draco. There was also something about a…"

But Harry was interrupted by a violent, "NO! YOU BAST—," Draco stopped short of swearing with a quick glance at Flitwik who was watching them carefully. Draco turned to face the wall and slapped his hands against it in frustration and anger.

"Draco, there was also something about a portkey being placed somewhere where you would find it. This is a plot to capture you back, Draco. They didn't want you or Dumbledore to find out," Harry said quickly, trying to reveal as much information as he knew in the time Draco spent silent.

"What time did Snape leave?" asked Harry suddenly. Draco said nothing, just moaned and leaned against the wall. "What time did Snape leave, Draco? I need to know!" said Harry, his voice rising with urgency.

"Sometime last night," said Draco, not paying much attention to what he was saying.

"What time?" Harry pressed.

"Around nine o'clock," said Draco who was beginning to move towards the great doors that guarded the entrance of the castle.

Harry was thinking fast. He couldn't let Draco go on alone, but he knew Professor Flitwik would not let them leave either. Where they would go once they did get out of the castle, Harry didn't know but had to trust that Draco knew where he was going.

Making up his mind quickly, Harry walked briskly over to Flitwik and his friends and said, "Draco and I have some business we have to attend to, Professor. It seems Professor Snape did not leave enough of Draught of Peace with Draco when he left last night. Draco desperately needs this potion, Professor, but he's missing worm root," Harry said quickly, racking his brains for a good excuse to get out of the castle. "Can we go to the forest and get some? Draco knows right where some is and it isn't far from the edge."

Flitwik looked torn between what to do. "Mr. Potter I have orders from Dumbledore that you are supposed to be in bed and that I must escort Mr. Malfoy to his office until he may speak with him. I am afraid I can not let you do this."

"But Professor!" said Harry desperately. "Do you see him? He needs it desperately. He's going insane with his emotions towards Lexy. The only thing that helps is the potion! If he doesn't get it in—," Harry checked his watch, "—two hours, he could commit suicide."

Professor Flitwik looked angry but worried so he allowed them to go. "But mark my words Potter, if anything happens and you don't get back here in half an hour you'll both have a week of detention once the term starts!"

With a quick word to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, telling them to stay, Harry and Draco rushed out of the castle.

"Harry! Draco! We're coming with you!" shouted a voice from above them. Harry groaned. He did not want to endanger his friends yet again.

Ginny came running down the path that led towards Hogsmeade. Draco paused only briefly to tell Harry that they were no way in hell coming with. Silently Harry agreed with him, but it broke his heart to have to tell them that. Stopping, Harry turned and confronted his friends.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron," said Harry turning to each one in turn as Draco slowed to a stop and watched impatiently. "I love you guys, but what we are about to do is not for you. It is between Draco and me. It would be too hard to explain to you what is going on," then a thought came to Harry. "Will you guys please stay here? I have something for you to do."

The three protested at the thought. What could they do back at the castle? Surely it couldn't be more important than being beside him in battle, if that's what they were going to.

"Draco, did you get my note last night?" asked Harry.

"Yea," said Draco. "I found a way to communicate," he took out several sheaves of paper that looked like diaries. Ginny looked at them warily. Harry didn't blame her after what had happened in her first year.

"There is a better way than this, but it takes some time to prepare," he said, handing them out to the four. "Address it like a letter to whoever you want to send it to. Everything you write in it will show up in the other person's diary. If you wish everyone to see it, simply write: To all. I've also charmed them so that only you can read it to prevent snooping." Draco looked very smug as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at them in awe.

"How did you figure this out?" asked Hermione. "I've read about these. They're the wizarding take of the internet and instant messaging. It's called the Wizwit. The spell is very complex and it takes a very powerful wizard to create them."

Draco glanced sidelong at Harry. "Well," he said, "I don't know about anything called the internet, but I asked Professor Snape as you asked me to, and he said he communicates with people this way. I asked him to show me and he taught me the spell. The only thing is he had to be connected to our Wizwit too."

"What?" said Harry enraged. "Does he have to be in on everything?"

"He said that they weren't allowed in Hogwarts and he had to surveillance it if we would be allowed to have it," said Draco, looking anxiously towards Hogsmeade. "Now can we go, Potter? Just leave them here!"

"Ok, just hang on a second!" said Harry, angry that Draco was so pushy about leaving. Obviously he didn't care about his friends. He saw a point to it though, and also thought they were taking a long time talking to Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. "Ok, guys, can you please stay here and do some stuff for me? I was talking to Sirius the other day, and he mentioned that the map--," Harry saw Draco blanch at the mention of Sirius but Harry ignored him, making sure he didn't specify what map he was talking about. "—could be expanded to see all of Britain. They never figured it out, but said you should be able to Hermione. Write to us when you figure it out."

Draco turned and started running towards Hogsmeade and Harry started to follow, but was held back by Ginny. "Harry you be careful," she said with a few tears in her eyes. Suddenly she gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and ran off towards the lake. Harry stared off at her in astonishment. He was broken out of his reverie by Hermione coughing loudly.

"You better hurry up mate," said Ron, looking at Draco who had slowed down and was waiting for Harry with annoyance. "Be careful."

"Thanks Ron, Hermione. Ginny," said Harry as he turned and raced off after Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione were very confused as to what was up with Harry, but didn't question his judgment and went to work on the Marauder's Map immediately. One particular female redhead however, was extremely worried and immediately started writing in the Wizwit that Malfoy had given her.

Before writing, Ginny did examine the Wizwit-diary thing closely. The last time a Malfoy had handed her a book had been a terrible ordeal, one that she didn't want to go through again. After it passed her examination, Ginny began a long letter to Harry but couldn't seem to get it right. Again and again she had to erase and start over. If Harry had seen her, with her hair slightly pulled back from the wind but at the same time messed up, chewing on her quill thoughtfully as she stared out into the sparkling blue waters of the lake, he would have fallen on his knees with shock. She was stunningly beautiful in her own way. Not as pretty as Lavender or Parvati, Ginny was in her own unique way, gorgeous.

Ginny stayed out by the lake in the hot August sun all afternoon, every so often wading in the lake. All of a sudden she saw a fuzzy little fur ball come dashing out of the castle towards her. Alarmed, Ginny stood up from where she was laying and drew her wand. False alarm; Artemis was the fuzzy little fur ball. He must have been exploring the castle.

Ginny fell asleep half an hour later with Artemis curled up next to her. Several hours later as Ron searched for her in order to go to the Celebrations, he found her in the exact same position with a little smile on her face, as if she were dreaming something extremely pleasant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ron, Hermione and Ginny were getting ready to go to the Celebration's of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Mungdungus Fletcher, Harry and Draco were a hundred miles away, just entering Scotland.

"How much further, Malfoy?" asked Harry impatiently. They had been traveling for several hours now and Harry was getting tired.

Malfoy walked on in silence. He had been very ornery since they had passed Yorkshire. They had been traveling in a variety of ways; a little on foot, some by muggle train or bus, and Draco had even made an illegal portkey that exported them a few miles across a lake and dense forest.

"Can't you just make a portkey again?" asked Harry.

"No, I told you already I can't," grunted Malfoy sullenly, not looking at him just staring at the ground the way he had for the last couple miles. They were currently walking along a country road amongst the green, rolling pastures that held a variety of sheep and cows.

"Why not just try?" asked Harry hopefully.

"BECAUSE….you can only make them if you know where exactly you're going….and we don't. You need to know the exact coordinates or have the location firmly implanted in your mind. We don't," said Malfoy exasperatedly.

"Then why didn't we take our brooms?" groaned Harry as he tripped in a pothole.

"Because we're brainless idiots who rush into things," said Malfoy in a monotone.

Harry shook his head and again went into the trance that accompanied visiting Sirius. For half of the time they had been traveling he had been immersed in conversation with Sirius. Mostly it was the same old stuff, how was he doing, what was happening, did he need any help, etc. But Harry had also gotten to hear a response from his parents. He had said to say hi before, and had received this message back, _Harry; we love you and think of you every passing time span. Time really has no meaning here, so we're not sure what to call it. Stay strong and trust Dumbledore and Remus. Times will be getting tough, but someone will be there to help you. This prince you know already, but you need to learn to trust him. We cannot tell you anymore as it is forbidden, but know that you will always find help within Hogwarts and the Order._

Sighing Harry snapped back out of the reverie that had held him and thought of what his parents had said. By now he was pretty sure the prince they mentioned had something to do with the half-blood that Hermione and Ginny had discovered when overhearing McGonagall and Snape talk about Aunt Petunia's will.

"Half-Blood Prince," Harry wondered aloud, and Draco looked at him quickly.

"What did you just say?"

"Sirius passed a message on to my parents saying hi and they said I know a prince. I'm thinking it has to do with the half-blood I mentioned earlier," said Harry. Earlier on in the trip he had had to explain to Draco how he could talk to Sirius.

"How do you figure that?" asked Draco, a weird glitch in his voice.

"It's just that both sources said I need to trust them and that I already know them," said Harry, people running through his mind. Who could it be and how would they help him?

"Potter, I've heard of a half-blood prince before," said Draco suddenly after a moment of silence.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Where?" he asked urgently.

Draco shrugged and looked a little nervous, "Just when I was really little I think. I used to spy on the Death Eater meetings my father held so I could pretend to be one. Pathetic really."

"Yea I guess, but it could prove useful," said Harry excitedly. This could be the break he was hoping for. "What about them?"

"I don't know," said Draco. "Something about half-blood prince and a prophecy. One of our house elves found me then and snuck me away because he was afraid I'd get caught and he'd get in trouble."

The gears in Harry's mind had started turning immediately as he heard prophecy and half-blood prince in the same line. Perhaps that is what Aunt Petunia had wanted to tell him in her will. He would have to see it as soon as he got back. He still couldn't understand why Dumbledore or Snape hadn't showed it to him or even told him of his aunt's passing yet. Bloody rude if you asked him.

They walked on in silence for some time, each thinking his own thoughts. All of a sudden something made a loud shrieking beeping noise and Harry and Draco ducked for cover in alarm. Harry searched the area around him and above him looking for the source of the noise. Draco was laughing. Harry then looked down and remembered the Wizwit he had put in his pants pocket earlier. It must make a noise when a message is received. He wondered if there was a way to turn the damn thing off. It wouldn't be good for stealth and tracking.

Harry eagerly opened the book to see what his friend's had to say as Draco looked over his shoulder.

Harry,

We got it to work! After tinkering around with the map for like ever, we finally found a way to get it to expand, but only temporarily. It also does not have as much detail as Hogwarts, but we entered names into it and it shows those we enter. We entered several Death Eaters names and you own. The Death Eaters don't know where you are, but there are a bunch of Death Eaters congregating at One Tree Hill by the town of Hawick. BE CAREFUL and write back quickly.

Hermione

Harry looked at Draco, questioningly. Draco nodded. "I know where One Tree Hill is," he said quietly, a fierce, determined look on his face. He then took out his own Wizwit and jotted down a quick note.

"What did you say?" asked Harry.

"Just to see if they put the name Alexa Bindl into this map thing. Also to tell them good job for figuring out how to enlarge the map," he said casually.

Harry stared at him. Draco Malfoy told Hermione Granger good job? He wasn't sure if he believed that.

"Draco now that you know where we are going, can we please portkey there?" asked Harry, rubbing his calves as he sat down to rest in the shade of an elm tree.

"I s'pose," said Draco, taking a pen from the pocket of his pants. He then quietly said a spell—he still wouldn't let Harry find out how to make one and Harry was quite mad at him for that—and held out the pen to Harry. "Grab hold," he said as they were whisked out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, as usual, fell upon landing from traveling with the portkey. He quickly rose, remembering that they were landing near Death Eaters. Harry scowled as he realized that Draco, yet again, had smoothly landed. They had landed in a forested area within a city. Harry realized it was a city park. They must be in Hawick.

"Get out of the way you twip!" shouted Draco, yanking at Harry's arm causing it to burst in pain.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry angrily, rubbing his sore arm. Then he realized. They had landed at a secluded point used by all kinds of wizards and witches away from the prying muggle eyes. A group of about seven wizards had just portkeyed into the spot where Harry had just been standing. Harry mumbled a gruff "Thanks," to Draco as he stood there smirking.

Quickly they moved to the edge of the park and towards the city limits. It was about three o'clock and the streets were very busy. This was a matter for alarm as well as hope. There were so many people and someone could recognize them, or, because there were so many people, nobody would notice two innocent looking boys walking the streets out of town.

In the west the clouds were gathering, signaling a likely afternoon shower or thunderstorm. They were currently passing a roadside stand selling fresh home grown fruit and vegetables. Somewhere in a bar Harry could hear a song playing.

_I can't believe the news today_

_Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away_

_How long…_

_How long must we sing this song?_

_How long? How long…_

Everything was getting fuzzy and Harry heard Draco say, "Is something wrong Harry?" before collapsing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry paced around the tree, thinking hard when someone in a dark, hooded robe approached him and fell to his knees. "Master!" he said. "I bring good news!"_

_"Yes," said Harry coldly. "It had better be good after what happened last time you brought "good" news. _

_"Plans have been made for Sunday, my lord. Everything is proceeding to plan. And the girl is cooperating with us," he said, emotion rising in his voice. He was hoping to get praise from his lord. Voldemort had no thoughts about giving it to him however. _

_"Rise," said Harry to the Death Eater. "You have not failed me, Nott, but you haven't succeeded yet. Be gone!" _

Harry groaned as a wet rag was applied to his burning forehead. His scar was near bursting with pain. Draco loomed over him. Harry looked around and saw that they were in the shade of a bush, out of sight of the locals. He struggled to sit up, Draco helping him the first foot.

"You ok Potter?" he asked, looking almost concernedly at Harry. "What did you see?"

"The girl…is…cooperating," said Harry, catching his breath. "The plans are ready for Sunday."

"Lexy," Draco whispered, standing up, before reaching down to give Harry a hand up. "Can you keep going?"

Harry nodded resolutely. Draco was starting to grow on him he thought amazedly. Making him go to extremes for his precious muggle girlfriend.

The two snuck unobserved from their hiding spot behind the bushes by the library. Soon enough they were on the road towards One Tree Hill.

There must have been something unique about the hill, because they saw a sign that pointed the way and gave the distance as two more kilometers until they reached the hill. What was so great about a hill, Harry was thinking. His question was answered shortly as they walked down the country road and grew nearer. The tree was enormous. It was probably around 350 feet tall and about 75 feet around the base.

Harry looked at it in wonder, forgetting the reason they had come. It was lucky for him that Draco hadn't and was on the lookout for Death Eaters and Lexy.

"I think I've read about this place," Harry whispered in awe. "It's one of the places fairy's go to rejuvenate and get their magic filled."

Draco looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? The only fairies I know are the small, annoying things Flitwik puts on Christmas trees. Don't forget why we are here, Potter."

"I'm not stupid Malfoy," said Harry annoyed. "Holly Short came to one of these in the Artemis Fowl books. I thought they were just fiction, but I guess not."

"Will you ever tell me who this Artemis Fowl is?" asked Draco, who had slowed to a crawl and was studiously examining the hill and area around it. No muggles were currently present, which was a relief, but there were signs of frequent use. Harry wondered how the fairies ever used it without being seen.

"Artemis Fowl is a teenage criminal mastermind who got involved with the fairies during one of his plots," said Harry, thinking hard. It had been a long time since he had read the books.

Now they were approaching the tree, and Harry wished he had thought to bring his invisibility cloak. "Hey maybe we should use a disillusionment charm," suggested Harry. He thought he could remember how to do the one where it felt like you had an egg cracked over your head.

"Go for it," said Draco sullenly. He wasn't picking up any movement anywhere and was wondering if Hermione had given them the wrong information.

They were now next to the tree, and Harry, after much deliberation, decided that it would be useless to use a disillusionment charm now because if there was anyone there, they would have seen them already.

Harry, making a decision, quickly took out his Wizwit and sent a message to Ginny. He wasn't sure why he picked Ginny instead of Hermione, but he did.

Three minutes after he sent the message, Ginny sent one back. Harry was thankful for the speed in which she replied.

Harry,

They are currently stationed in the middle of the hill. I'm not sure if that's where the tree is, or they are underground. They must be there. The map doesn't lie remember Harry? Come back soon and safe.

Ginny

Harry bit his lip, confused. Draco saw the confusion on his face and said, "What's wrong, Potter?" He came quickly over and looked at the note Ginny had sent him.

He had a thoughtful look on his face and turned around to examine the tree more closely. Malfoy walked around it twice, examining every crook and cranny. It was obvious they weren't behind the tree, and the tree was in the middle of the hill.

"They're in the tree," said Malfoy, looking at the tree suspiciously.

"What?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"I said they're in the tree you moron," said Malfoy sharply.

"I heard you the first time," Harry retorted. "I was merely stating disbelief at the idea.

"It's not that shocking," said Draco more calmly. "Are you with me for breaking in?" he asked.

"Of course," said Harry determinedly looking at the tree. "But how?"

Draco drew his wand quickly and said, "Puncheralemis!" pointing his wand at the tree. With a loud roar, a hole appeared in the trunk of the tree, causing Harry to jump back in shock.

Harry realized that the Death Eaters were probably in the trunk, waiting for them to surprise them. He held out his arm, stopping Draco from jumping in and said quietly, "Dormir tuir." Harry directed the spell into the trunk. Hopefully, if everything worked out, the spell would put everyone in the tree to sleep for five minutes. Quite a useful spell if you asked him, thought Harry, thinking of the ways that he could use the spell in school.

"Nice one," muttered Draco as he peered into the dark hole. It was nearing sundown, and shadows were popping up everywhere, causing Harry to jump in anticipation of meeting the Death Eaters. All of a sudden headlights appeared in the distance, coming in the direction of One Tree Hill.

"We have company," said Harry darkly. "It's the muggle police," said Harry upon further examination of the vehicle headed their way. "They must be doing their last rounds, searching for parked cars."

Draco laughed forcibly. "Well then, let's hurry."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and jumped into the hole in the tree, illuminating his wand as he did so.

Inside there were several people laying down, apparently asleep. Harry laughed to himself, it had worked. The sentry was sitting in his chair, a look of alarm upon his face. Harry had cast the spell just in time.

Draco came in after him, immediately scanning the ground for a girl. He searched in vain, but couldn't find her. The men were Death Eaters, though, Harry could tell. He didn't recognize any of them, but then realized who was at his feet.

A burst of rage streamed through Harry. Here was the one that had caused all of his suffering during the summer. The one who had taunted him; first in the Department of Mysteries, then all summer in his dreams. He could finally get revenge.

Harry brought his knee up to his chest in fury and started to bring it down on Bellatrix Lestrange's face. Before it landed, though, a small form hurtled itself at him, knocking him down and preventing him from hurting Lestrange.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME HURT HER!" Harry screamed, infuriated that someone had prevented him from hurting her. Harry struggled to get to her, to pound her head in, to do as much harm to her as he could. To kill her. He had not felt a rage inside himself ever. Now everything was unleashing itself.

"Harry, stop, Potter, you'll wake them up…," said Draco, getting desperate as he held a struggling, punching and kicking Harry from getting to Bellatrix Lestrange. "I'm sorry I have to do this Potter," said Draco, panting heavily with exertion. "But it's the only way--. Stupefy!"

Harry went limp in Malfoy's arms, knocked out. Draco sighed and slung Harry's body gently away from him. He quickly performed several other spells on the people lying motionless around him before writing a quick message in Harry's Wizwit, addressed to all the others.

This was a good night for Draco Malfoy.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! One note: I'm thinking of writing another fanfic…what should it be about? Any ideas? A Lily-James story? Any ideas please review with them!_


	10. Aunt Petunia's Will Some of it Anyways

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep it up! I can't believe that I'm already on Chapter 10 and they haven't started school yet! Sirius' Celebration was supposed to take place two chapters ago! Well, here it is! Enjoy!_

REVIEWS:

**Ginnylover86:** Thanks for the review! I try to get my imagination going, and all you reviewers really help!

**Ginevra Potter:** Thanks for the words of praise! Here's the update.

**Butler:** Thanks for the correction. Hopefully I'll be able to go back and correct it sometime. Hope you've read this far and if so, keep reading!

**Glenlightarrow:** Hey, thanks for the review! No, I'm not talking Latin, haha. It just happened to be my luck that it translated into Latin. I took the Spanish word for _to sleep_ (Dormir) and combined the word for _you_ and _to go_ to get _tuir_. I'm thinking that's the one you meant, right? Pretty cool huh?

**FredandGeorgeWeaslyareMYKings: **Thanks for the review! Yea, Draco was a bit weird in that chapter wasn't he? And I seem to think I'm writing him more like Artemis Fowl than JKR's Draco. O well, perhaps he will change his ways.

**Most powerful potter 14:** Yea, I'm thinking about maybe doing an Artemis Fowl fic instead. It would give me a break of Harry Potter. Thanks for the review!

**Satyr-oh**: Thanks a ton for the review! I can't believe I actually write like a serial writer. Thanks so much! I haven't read a ton of serials, and don't know who Buck Rogers is, but I find it very interesting. You'll find out more about Aunt Petunia and her will this chapter!

CHAPTER 10: Aunt Petunia's Will (Some of it Anyways)

Harry woke up to the face of Professor Snape leering over him. He felt a huge feeling of relief sweep through him. He had been having horrible dreams, and couldn't exactly remember where he was or why he was there.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Remus Lupin, coming over from somewhere in the dark. Harry could only see a few feet around him, in the light cast by Snape's and Lupin's wands.

"Yea, I think so," said Harry, trying to clear his head. It was all starting to come back to him now; searching for Lexy, going to One Tree Hill, finding the Death Eaters in the tree. Harry gulped as he sat up and looked around him, pushing his glasses back up into place because they had fallen down the bridge of his nose.

He didn't want to think of what had happened next. He looked questioningly at Remus and Snape. Snape sighed and said, "Draco told us what you did, it is just lucky that he stopped you from doing anything too bad to Lestrange."

Harry sighed, but deep inside him, he felt a hint of the rage he had previously felt, waiting to get out again and strike harder than before.

Around him Order members were bustling about, escorting gagged and bound Death Eaters to the new place that would serve as a prison since the Dementors had left Azkaban.

"We have to get you out of here, Harry," said Remus. "If—no—when Voldemort finds out, he may send reinforcements or come himself."

Snape grabbed Harry under one arm while Remus took the other as they hoisted him to his feet. Harry felt a little woozy, and inklings of pain from his scar so leaned against them for support.

They walked slowly past Draco who was sitting on the ground staring at a girl with blond hair, blue jeans and a pink t-shirt on. She was apparently still under the spell Harry had cast, Dormir tuir.

"Why's she still asleep?" asked Harry, confused. She should have woken up ages ago.

"Draco stunned everyone in the room so they wouldn't wake up as fast. He was having...err…complications when you decided to go ape on him," said Snape smoothly, leading Harry away from Draco and the girl at a faster pace.

Just then an old auror examining an unconscious Death Eater beckoned Snape over. He sighed and released Harry. Harry glared at his retreating back and rubbed his arm where Snape had been gripping him.

"Let's sit down outside then, shall we Harry?" asked Remus. "Until Severus is done with his business." The two left through the now enlarged doorway out of the tree. Outside the air was cool and crisp; reminding Harry of the time he left Privet Drive his first year.

The aurors had set up a few lamps to see by in the area surrounding the tree; to the left was an apparition and portkey point for aurors and ministry officials, to the right a small area taped off for holding the Death Eaters until they could be transported safely to prison. A third group was busy performing memory charms on the muggle police that had shown up earlier.

Remus guided Harry to the back of the tree where they sat down. Harry leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, feeling the coarse bark scratch his back and neck. Harry heard Remus sigh, and knew what he was going to start talking about.

"Look, Remus, I'm sorry, really I am," said Harry before the werewolf could start. "I acted rashly. I don't know what I was thinking. Draco just freaked out and I did the same--," Harry was going to continue, but was stopped by Remus.

"Harry, stop! We were all very worried, you know that. But this has got to stop. Didn't you learn from the Department of Mysteries last year Harry?" Remus sounded very sad and Harry felt guilt rush into him. "Did you forget about Sirius, Harry? He died to protect you. Don't let him have died in vain."

Harry sat there, feeling cold. "_Sirius help me,"_ he thought. He didn't know why, he didn't want Sirius to see how stupid he had been and how upset Remus was. He just knew he needed him.

"_Right here, kiddo," _said Sirius cheerfully. "_How's it going?"_

"_Not good,"_ said Harry. _"I'm just sorry."_

Sirius scanned Harry's thoughts quickly, locating the trouble and what had happened. "_Harry, be there for Remus. He needs more help now; this is a tough time for him. Be strong Harry. That's all I can say. My power to be with you is waning. I didn't think this would happen, but I can only talk to you three more times. I have to go Harry. Be strong, don't get in trouble."_

Harry sat there, wishing Sirius would come back. He missed him now, so much. Remus was all kind and good, but he wasn't Sirius. This Harry was sad to say, but didn't know how else to put it.

"Sorry," said Harry, "I won't have had him die in vain, Remus. I won't do anything rash again, unless there's no other choice. It's my saving people thing, as Hermione calls it," Harry laughed.

Remus reached over and gave Harry a hug, one that Harry took willingly. "I'm always here for you Harry, I hope you know."

"I do, thanks Remus," said Harry, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

Snape was approaching so the two stood up, ready to leave. They went around to the front of the tree, where Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange being led towards the other prisoners. He went rigid, a burst of rage building up through out his body like a teapot about to boil.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Remus, noticing Harry's posture but failing to see his eyes.

Snape took one look at Harry's eyes, saw what they were looking at, and grabbed the boy, who was by now kicking and hitting and screaming inane things. "Help me here, you fool," hissed Snape to Remus, who was standing shocked in the exact same place as before.

Together they dragged the enraged Harry back behind the tree, where they held him as best as they could before he settled down. When Remus was finally able to hold him himself, Snape went to the front of the tree and made sure Lestrange was gone.

Remus came after him, carrying Harry gently. "I think it's time we get Harry home as fast as we can, Severus. We don't want to risk anymore things going awry."

"I'll get the next portkey," said Snape. He did and they quickly whisked Harry away from One Tree Hill back to Hogwarts and his anxiously waiting friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke to find himself, once again, in the hospital wing. It seemed as if he was always in there. This time he didn't even seem hurt. The last thing he remembered, he wanted to hurt Lestrange as much as he could. It had been the second time he had done that in the same night.

He was in his usual bed, and his friends were asleep around him, obviously waiting for him to wake up. He sat up quietly, not wanting to wake them. As he was stretching and reaching for his glasses on the bedside table, Snape walked in.

"Ah, you're awake, Dumbledore said you were. Come with me."

"Where, sir?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"To his office you arrogant boy," he said, not waiting for Harry as he swept from the hospital wing. Harry remembered that one night after the attack on Number 4 Privet Drive when Snape had taken care of him. Things had come a long way since then.

He quickly followed the potion's master down to the gargoyle statue that indicated the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes," as he said the password, the gargoyle jumped aside revealing the revolving staircase. Snape allowed Harry to enter first, and then stood close behind him the entire way up. Harry could feel his icy cold gaze on the back of his head.

Finally they reached the top and before Harry could begin to knock, he heard a quiet voice say, "Come in."

Harry and Snape entered the office and sat in the chairs Dumbledore offered them. Harry looked at his hands rather than confront the man behind desk. They sat there in silence for a few minutes; the only sound was that of the portraits pretending to be asleep. Harry knew they were probably all listening as carefully as possible.

"Do you have anything you wish to tell me, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. The question surprised Harry. It was exactly the same question Dumbledore had asked Harry second year when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Harry had said no back then, but decided this was not the time to keep secrets. He knew Dumbledore kept many from him however, and it enraged him.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, his voice strong. "I would like to ask you why you did not tell me my aunt died."

Professor Snape had a barely audible intake of breath. He looked at Dumbledore questioningly. His gaze clearly told Harry that he was most definitely not supposed to know this.

"I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY YOU DID NOT TELL ME!" shouted Harry angrily, slamming his fist against the desk, waking up several of the portraits.

Phineas Nigellus, a portrait Harry had met before and a great-great grandfather of Sirius said reproachfully, "Here he is again Dumbledore, nosing into things he shouldn't. Students always think they know best. Does he ever stop and ask himself maybe you know best and have reasons?"

"That's enough, Phineas!" said Dumbledore sharply. Then to Harry, less sharply, "Harry, you must understand an old man, I was going to tell you later this week. There were several reasons I hadn't told you before. By the way, how _did_ you find out?"

"Hermione and Ginny overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape talking," said Harry through clenched teeth. Snape looked alarmed but composed himself quickly.

"And what else did they hear of our conversation?" he asked, his cold eyes shooting daggers at Harry.

This is where Harry hesitated. Did he tell them he knew about the half blood prince? They might get very angry if they found out how much Hermione and Ginny had overheard.

"Nothing," said Harry, looking steadily ahead at Dumbledore. He tried to block his mind, using the Occlumency Snape had tried to teach him last year.

It must have worked, because Dumbledore turned away after 15 seconds and said, "Very well, Harry. You need the truth. Only if you promise me to allow Professor Snape to teach you Occlumency again this year so Voldemort cannot extract this or any other valuable information from you."

Harry nodded and said, "I promise." It would hopefully be better than last year, as Snape seemed to be getting along with him better.

"Never trust a student, Dumbledore," said Phineas Nigellus. "One day they say they promise, the next day it's broken.

"Phineas," said Dumbledore warningly. Then to Harry he said, "Very well, lets start at the beginning."

"When Number 4 Privet Drive went under attack this last summer, unknowingly your aunt had breast cancer and it had advanced quite far; past the curable stage. She hadn't been feeling well the last month or so, but was scared to do anything about it. Her life was ebbing away, and that caused the wards to weaken. Voldemort took advantage of this and attacked.

"Your aunt died a week and a half ago. Your uncle and cousin were distraught, and are quite angered with you. They believe you had something to do with it. That's why we haven't told you. There is also a will--,"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. This is when he would really find out about the half blood prince.

"It only has mere technicalities, however. It says I may choose your next guardian, until we do so legally I am your guardian. She also left many things to your cousin and uncle. And to you," he paused, taking a box out of a drawer in his desk, "several things."

Harry rose slightly to take the box handed to him. Sinking back down in his chair he stared at the box. This could be it. Everything he ever wanted to know.

"Don't spend all day staring at it, Potter," said Snape, getting impatient. Obviously he wanted to see what was in it also.

Harry slowly opened it, looking for a letter. He was not disappointed. There amongst several other items of interest was an envelope. Harry looked at it curiously, wanting to see if it had been opened. Of course there were ways to seal it up again.

He slowly opened it and began to read to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, I'm dreadfully sorry for the way we've treated you the past years of your life. My sister did things to me that I will never forgive, and unfortunately my anger for her passed into anger at you. I'm not going to waste space by blabbing, so here goes. When Albus left you on our doorstep that one Halloween night, I didn't know what to think. What would your uncle say seeing as we had a kid of our own? I hadn't told him much about our family before that, and now I had to. _

The letter went on about how sorry she was with the way they had treated him (Harry kind of doubted this but what the heck, she was dead). Snape and Dumbledore were watching him carefully as he read the letter that Harry could tell. It was if they were searching for something in Harry's expression.

The letter disappointed Harry. There was no mention of a half blood prince anywhere. He didn't let his disappointment show; however, as something fishy was going on. He was almost positive his professor's weren't revealing something.

Harry turned to the various objects in the box. Most were pictures of his mum. There were several of his dads too. Harry was glad for those. He would put them in the album Hagrid had given him earlier. Another was a necklace of his mothers, with her picture inside. There were also photos of his grandparents, people he had never known.

He would study the box later back in his dormitory. Speaking of dormitories, he had left Artemis there when he left. He wondered where he was now. Safe, he hoped.

Harry started to get up, but Snape put out a hand, forcing him back into his seat. Harry glared up at him then said to the headmaster, "May I go sir?"

"No, Harry. There are several other things we must talk about. Tonight. Why did you run off as you did?"

I should have known this was coming, Harry thought. How did he expect to get off just with a warning from Remus?

"Draco needed my help, Professor," said Harry bluntly. "Who knows what could have happened to Lexy if we hadn't done anything. And quite a few Death Eaters were caught, were they not?"

"First of all Harry, Draco shouldn't have persuaded you to come with him. He shouldn't have gone at all. Remus told me he already talked to you about doing the same thing as in the Department of Mysteries, so I will not travel that road further. But I must stress upon you that we are at war. We have the Order to fight for us, we don't need students. No matter how much of a part they are prophesized to play. You have more people to help you then you know, Harry. But we can't lose you so you need to take advantage of their help and guidance," finished Dumbledore after the long speech.

Snape then spoke up, "Headmaster, do you deem punishment is needed?"

Harry's heart sank. "Yes, Severus, very good idea. Harry, tomorrow, or rather today, as it is already morning, is Sirius' Celebration. You will attend, unlike the two that were held yesterday," he peered down his long nose and over his bifocals at Harry. "After that, you will serve a form of detention with Professor Snape. You will again stay in his quarters."

Harry began protesting but swindled off when he heard what else the headmaster had to say. "The Canon's game Sunday, I believe is out of the question—_if_ you do not behave well the next 30 hours. Understood?"

Harry nodded quickly. It would kill him if he wasn't allowed to go to the game with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and—the thought stopped him—Draco.

"Sir," asked Harry when Draco came to his mind. "Where is Draco now, and is Lexy ok?"

"Ms. Bindl is currently in St. Mungo's being healed and getting a memory charm," said Dumbledore. "She will have no recollection of anything with the magic community or Mr. Malfoy."

"But Professor!" Harry protested. "Draco loves her! How will he just give her up like that?"

"Mr. Malfoy has agreed to allow this to happen. He does not want her getting hurt again because of him," Dumbledore said. "And I must say I agree with him. It is for the better of both of them."

"Yes sir," said Harry. "May I leave now?"

"Yes, but remember the Celebration is at 9:00 in the Great Hall, you will need to be there by 8:15," he said. "You may go."

Harry stood up to leave, and was surprised when Snape did as well. "Mr. Potter, remember that you will be with me the rest of the day after the Celebration. Bring with you anything you…need," he said slowly. "I expect you ready to go as soon as the Celebration is over."

Harry nodded and walked over to the door, opened it and stepped onto the revolving staircase. As it took him back to the corridor, Harry had an idea that this weekend's abnormal activities were not over quite yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, expecting that Ron, Hermione and Ginny could get back there when they realized he wasn't in the hospital wing. Artemis was waiting for him eagerly when he entered the common room through the fat lady's portrait.

"Hey buddy!" said Harry, glad to see the puppy. He had been very worried about him. Harry quickly went up to his dormitory to get a few things for the night. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be staying at Snape's again. He'd rather spend one of the last days of vacation with his friends. He'd been neglecting them lately. Hopefully the game Sunday would go well and they would have some fun quality time together.

He grabbed only what he thought would be necessary; a change of clothes, a book to read, his pensieve (just in case), invisibility cloak (you never knew), and the Wizwit Draco had given him. At least he would have a way to communicate with his friends, he thought.

Harry checked his watch; it was just past seven so he figured his friends would be up soon. He flopped onto the four-poster bed to wait and think. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him about the half blood prince? He was sure that they had somehow taken it out of the letter from Aunt Petunia or written a new letter altogether.

He took the letter out of the box of mementos and reread it several times. Hermione and Ginny wouldn't have made up the part about the half blood prince, that Harry was sure. He scanned the letter again and again, searching for a gap in the sentences.

There were none in the first paragraph, the second, third, or fourth. Then, he had it, or thought he did. There after Aunt Petunia had said for the zillionth time how sorry she was with the way they had treated her, was an awkward sentence.

It said,

_Harry, there is something I must tell you about your fate and that of the one who killed your parents. _

Then the letter started out again, but it didn't sound completely right and didn't answer what was stated she would talk about in the first sentence.

_You are strong, Harry. I've always been able to tell. That is part of the reason we locked you in the cupboard all the time; to squash the magic we saw inside you. I have heard the prophecy and just want you to know that I think you can do it. With the help you have, you can defeat him. _

Now, it wasn't completely out of order, but Aunt Petunia hadn't quite explained what she had to tell him about his fate and Voldemort's. Then, the last sentence, she said, '_With the help you have, you can defeat him. With the help you have—'._ That was the sentence. Did she just mean the help of Dumbledore and the rest of the Order? Harry didn't think so. He thought it was the help of someone else; the half blood prince.

Harry thought of all this, then realized that those with Legilimency skills could find out he knew about the half blood prince. Snape and—he was pretty sure—Dumbledore. He took out his pensieve and deposited all his limited information of the half blood prince into the bowl.

As he was putting the pensieve back into his bag, Ron came bursting in, looking frantically around the room. "HARRY!" he gasped. "Finally we found you!" Then, to Ginny and Hermione downstairs, "He's up here! I found him!"

"What's up, Ron?" asked Harry as Ginny and Hermione came bounding up the stairs.

"Harry!" squealed Ginny and Hermione, both giving him a hug.

"Hey, watch it!" said Harry while he was being strangled. Ron just stood back and laughed at him, but then stopped.

"You gave us a fright, mate. Why'd you go without waking us?" he asked.

"Sorry, I wanted to, but Snape told me Dumbledore had to see me right away. And that was about six this morning. I figured you needed more sleep."

This seemed to calm Ron more when he found out he would have gotten up two hours earlier than normal.

"Still you could have come and woken us after your meeting," said Hermione reproachfully. She disliked being left out of anything, even if it was six o'clock in the morning.

"You gave us a scare when Draco sent us a Wizwit asking for auror reinforcement," said Ginny. "Remus told us that everything turned out alright though."

"Yea," said Harry darkly. "But then I get the whole running off after what happened in the Department of Mysteries speech and threatened about not going to the Quidditch game Sunday."

"What!" Ron practically shrieked. "You can't go? Bloody hell, where's Dumbledore? We'll convince him Harry, won't we girls?"

"Ron, I said threatened. I can go, I just have to serve a "detention" with Snape all today after the Celebration and up until we leave tomorrow," said Harry, reassuringly patting Ron on the back until he calmed down.

"Detention?" asked Ginny disapprovingly. "But term hasn't even started yet!"

"But I do agree they needed to punish you, Harry," said Hermione matter of fact. "You go running off without telling anyone but us where, with a Slytherin no less. And you didn't even give us a location. If I hadn't found out how to extend the map, we wouldn't have known where you were for the aurors."

"Yea, thanks for figuring that out, guys," said Harry guiltily, then, trying to change the subject, "How'd you do it?"

"Well, the map works with a spell that is used by many great mapmakers, then it was perfected by Sirius, Remus, your dad, and," she shivered in disgust, "Pettigrew. They put a location spell on paper; very advanced magic I might add. All I had to do was take the map spell and include all of Great Britain and Scotland and add the location spell. Unfortunately it shows every one of the millions of people living in this country. So I had to restrict it to a few names that we knew. So we couldn't figure out how many Death Eaters were there or anything; just the people we knew."

"Wow," said Harry, completely lost by now. "Brilliant work! We couldn't have done it without you."

"So, about this detention," said Ginny, not to be deterred for long.

"Y…yea…" Harry trailed off. "About that... I'm sorry guys. I really want to be spending the time with you, rather then Snape and Malfoy. But then we can have all of Sunday together. And once school starts, I probably won't see them as much; we have to keep up our hating-each-other images."

"But Harry, it would be good for Inter-House unity if you show how much closer you guys are now. People might not think as much of the House boundaries. But then again," Hermione thought out loud, "it might not do so well for your public image."

"You've got that right," said Ron. "The Daily Prophet would go crazy. There would be so much gossip out there about you joining You—Voldemort."

"Yea, and we wouldn't need that," said Harry, a shiver running up his spine. "Well, I suppose we should get ready for the Celebration."

"Yea, suppose you're right. How bout some breakfast first?" asked Ginny eagerly. It seemed as if all Weasley's had a love of food.

TO BE CONTINUED: _Sirius' Celebration _

_Author's note: Well folks, this was going to be a lot longer…I had twenty three pages going when I decided it was taking too long and you needed an update! So I shortened to about seventeen pages and you'll be getting another update really quick as I have most of the other chapter written. The faster and more you review, the faster I'll update with the next chapter. If not, you might not get it for another two weeks!_


	11. Sirius' Celebration

A/N: _Well I REACHED 50 REVIEWS! Hehe…in case you can't tell, I'm happy! Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers, you really make my day and writing worthwhile. Also thanks to all those readers out there who I know read but don't review! Here's the next chapter! Earlier, but not as early as promised, sorry. I've been really really busy what with my softball season almost at an end. Then I can write lots more!_

REVIEWS:

**Glenlightarrow: **Thanks for the review!

**DarkLycanthrop: **Here's the update! You'll have to wait and find your answers! But your thing about Snape being baka at the beginning? I really didn't think he was. If you could go into a little more detail it would be helpful. I've been trying to write him more like JKR does…but with a little more good in him. He's still the grouchy Professor; he's just a bit nicer to Harry because of certain events. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rachel, the one and only:** Haha thanks for being my 50th reviewer! I am so happy! I love the lions and loonies shipper thing. It sounds so funny! But yea…being a strong HP/GW shipper…what can I say?

**Satyr-oh: **Thanks for the review and praise!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings:** Yup, I gotta admit it…there's something wrong with Harry. Keep reading to find out what! I can't promise the answer for a few chapters…but it will be there. Thanks for the review!

**Luthien telemnar: **Thanks for the review and keep reading! Here's the update!

**Shywriter89: **Thanks for reading and the review! Yes, sorry about the name confusion—in chapter 6, when Harry receives the dog from Hagrid, it first had his name as being Padfoot. Seeing as this could be confusion with another well known Padfoot, I changed it to Artemis. It should be changed in the chapter and in chapter 7 I believe I had an author's note saying I changed it. Sorry for the confusion and enjoy the story!

CHAPTER 11: Sirius' Celebration

The threesome entered the Great hall at precisely fifteen minutes after eight o'clock in the morning. There were few people there, but that was to be expected. They had only told people who had known Sirius for who he was; not the murderer that the public believed. Therefore the Celebration wouldn't be nearly as crowded as the two had been yesterday. Ginny had told Harry that close to three thousand people had attended Moody's and Mungdungus' Celebrations.

They made there way to the group clustered around a table near the back of the Great Hall where the teacher's table normally was. As they went, Ron and Hermione filled Harry in on what happened at the Celebration's the day before.

"Harry!" said Remus, holding open his arms and giving Harry a hug as they approached the group. Remus looked tired and sad; the full moon was approaching in a few days. "Harry, this is the zingler, Mr. Nevets. He will be officiating today's event."

Mr. Nevets, a tall man with shaggy, blonde hair and glasses, looked more fit to be a muggle than a wizard. Harry and the others greeted him; the others had met him the day before so a few witty comments passed between them as if they were old friends.

Also in the group were Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid from the school. The other teachers that didn't know about Sirius and couldn't be allowed to know had been sent home for one last weekend before school started.

From the ministry were Tonks—whose hair today was a solemn auburn—Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, and someone Harry didn't recognize. Remus noticed Harry's inquisitiveness as to who she was and explained.

"Ah, yes, Harry. I don't believe you've met Professor Zeller?"

"Hello," said Harry, "Professor? What are you teaching? Wait, let me guess." Harry made a show of thinking hard then said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Everyone laughed and Professor Zeller said, "Yes, great guess! You must be Harry. Sirius told me so much about you. I'm glad we finally met!"

Harry pushed back the lump that was coming up his throat at the mention of Sirius and said, "So you knew him? Well?"

"Yes, I knew Sirius quite well. He went out with my sister for a while and we were in school together. I was recruited to the Order last year and met up with Sirius again. It is very sad what happened to him. You have my condolences," said Professor Zeller sadly.

"Now, I hear you excel in DADA," she said on a lighter note. "When do I get a demonstration?"

"Um," Harry said, thinking hard. He didn't feel like showcasing his skills in the middle of a Celebration. "How bout you wait until term starts when you can see?"

"Well, I guess that will have to do!"

"Isn't there a Rose Zeller? Going to be in second year, I believe?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Professor Zeller happily. "Rose is my niece, my brother's daughter."

Remus tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and whispered, "Why don't we take a seat. It's about to start."

They walked over to the front row of chairs facing the table at the front of the hall. Remus, Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt all took the front seats. Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined the rest of the Weasley family—minus Percy—a row behind them. Snape, Harry was sad to say, was sitting by himself near the back of the rows of chairs. He would really need to get that man more sociable. Professor Zeller had taken a seat in the third row with several people she appeared to know.

Harry recognized most of the people gathered as they were part of the Order. Several he hadn't seen before and made a mental note ask who they were later.

Suddenly everything went quiet as Mr. Nevets, the zingler, walked over to a podium in the center of the hall about where Dumbledore usually sat for meals during school. Remus gripped his hand tightly and Harry turned to see him consumed with sadness and loss. He shakily tried to smile at Harry, but didn't succeed. Harry just squeezed his hand back and tried to send some thoughts of encouragement to Remus' blank eyes.

"Friends, we are here today to not only mourn the passing of Sirius Black, but to celebrate his life," Mr. Nevets started. "Sirius was a good, brave man. But the Sirius most of us remember wasn't the person he was without his pranks. He was constantly causing trouble with his friends, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew who unfortunately cannot be with us today, and Remus Lupin who sits with us next to the son of James."

Harry saw Remus wince when Peter's name was mentioned. He supposed he couldn't have left him out, but it still didn't seem right to say it was unfortunate for him to not be able to be here.

"Harry James Potter meant everything in the world to Sirius, as I'm sure Sirius did to young Harry. It was a little over two years ago when they first met. Sirius, unbeknownst to Harry, was his godfather. At the time, Harry thought Sirius was out to kill him. Fortunately this was not so, and they soon met up and became the best of friends," Mr. Nevets paused here to let some of what he had said sink in.

Harry could feel Remus beside him silently crying over his best friend. Harry too felt tears begin to fill his eyes and tried as hard as he could to not let them overflow. Behind him he heard some quiet sobs and Harry could only think what if Sirius could see this.

"_Hey kiddo, cheer up, I can," _said Sirius from deep inside his head _"I won't stay though, this is just too depressing, being witness to my own Celebration. Talk to you later, Harry. Don't get to down, it could have been worse."_

Harry didn't even say anything to respond. He agreed it was best for Sirius to stay away for a few hours. As it was, Mr. Nevets was speaking again, asking Remus to come up and say a few words. Harry looked at Remus and gave him a quick smile of encouragement. He supposed he would be up there in a few minutes and he had no clue what to say.

"Thank you all for coming, first of all," said Remus, trying to shake the trembles from his voice and stop the tears. "I just want to say a few quick words and I'll try to make this short. Sirius never did like sitting through these things and I daresay I didn't either. I'm sure many of you don't enjoy it as well. As Mr. Nevets said before, Sirius was one for jokes and pranks, not very unlike Misters Fred and George Weasley here. I tried as hard as I could to keep James and him in line, but I'm afraid I was suckered into many of their devious plots.

"We have all suffered through hard times and more hard times are only to come. We must remain strong as Sirius did, through the end. We can defeat Voldemort if we all come together to work together. Many strides have been made in that direction and we must continue to do so," Remus paused, looking at Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny behind him.

"Those four in front of me, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger have all helped tremendously in this war thus far. And they are just students. Let's see how much more we can do, and to help them out as much as we can. For that's where our future lies. All four were very good friends of Sirius, and miss him just as much as the rest of us," Remus went on for a few more minutes about Sirius and what he had meant to him and so many others. Harry tried to listen as best as he could, but found his mind wandering to what he would say.

Finally it was Harry's turn to go up and speak. He slowly got up and made his way to the podium. His mind was formulating what to say as he looked around at his audience. "Thank you Remus. Sirius was the father I never had," Harry started out, feeling the tears start to well up again in his eyes. "I didn't know him for very long, hadn't even heard of him before my third year in fact. But by the very end of third year, I had been introduced to him and liked him instantly. I didn't get to really spend that much time with him until summer before fifth year, but that year was awesome.

"Sirius was always there when I needed him; to give advice on anything from Defense Against the Dark Arts to girls. My only wish is that I could have had him in my life for longer--," Harry was cut off with a sharp pain through his head, ravaging to his scar. Not here! He thought wildly. He had to finish his speech. Sirius would be upset. He could here scared voices and several people were screaming for someone to help him. Then he heard and saw no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up fifteen minutes later in Remus' arms. "Are you ok, Harry?" asked Remus worriedly. Then in answer to his questioningly look, "We've postponed the Celebration for a few minutes until you can join us again. No, you won't have to speak again."

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were all crowded around Harry anxiously. "What did you see Potter?" asked Snape, unconsciously rubbing his left forearm.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and said, "Nothing really. It was odd. I felt a burst of pain in my scar, then saw the outline of Voldemort's face in a green haze. Then his face turned to Lestrange's," Harry felt a burning fury building up in him at the thought of her. "Then it ended and I saw…Sirius," Harry choked up. "…Sirius falling through the veil with that look on his face."

Remus gripped Harry tighter and nodded. Harry thought he must also be dreaming of Sirius falling through the veil. There was that one look on his face that made it difficult to stand; a look of fear and surprise.

McGonagall helped Remus get Harry to his feet and led him back to his seat. He gave Ron, Hermione and Ginny a look that said he was ok. They were about to say something, but Mr. Nevets stood up again and Mrs. Weasley shushed them.

"We are sorry for the delay so we will skip to the next part of this Celebration, the viewing of memories. Those who wish to donate a memory please come over here. The rest of you sit back and meditate."

Harry, Remus, Dumbledore, and several others got up and followed the zingler into the room adjoining the Great Hall. "Now this is a screen pensieve," explained Mr. Nevets. "It is used just like a regular pensieve but is projected onto a screen to watch like a muggle movie."

"You first, Harry," said Remus.

Harry thought hard then deposited a memory of Christmas Day at Grimmauld Place from the year before. Sirius was entertaining everyone and people were having a good time with no thought of the war. He stepped back when he was done and Remus went forward to deposit his. Once everyone had placed their memories into the pensieve, Harry and Remus walked back to their seats and sat down with the others.

Mr. Nevets then came in and placed the bowl by the huge screen and said an incantation that no one could hear. He then said very clearly, "Harry Potter's Memory."

Harry's memory came up and Harry sank into it as if he was there by the roaring fire once again. Once during the showing Harry glanced around him and saw people mesmerized in the memory. Many were wiping their eyes and those that had been there were smiling and recounting their memory of the time. Harry was glad his memory had made such an effect on everyone.

When it was finally over, Mr. Nevets announced, "Remus Lupin's Memory."

Remus' memory was of their time at Hogwarts. They looked to be about fourth year and Sirius, Remus, Peter and James were all present. Harry was enthralled with the memory. To see all three of them there was amazing. Harry's dad was about to pull a prank on Sirius and one Chrysanthemum Zeller.

"_Now James, don't you think that is pushing it a bit far?" said a young Remus Lupin who was studying in the library with Harry's father. _

"_Mooney, do you think I would do this to him if he hadn't done something entirely worse to me last week?" simpered James, looking innocent. _

"_I don't even think you would do it, I know you would, and that's what bothers me," said Remus, frowning at his notes. _

"_Your never any fun," said James, getting up and packing his school books. "See you at dinner!"_

The memory skipped ahead to dinner, when Remus' memory with James and resumed.

_"So," James was casually saying to Sirius, "How's Chrys coming along?"_

_"Great," said Sirius looking at him suspiciously. "Why? What do you care?"_

_"Oh, nothing," said James while stuffing his face full of mashed potatoes. "Just wondering," he snuck Remus a quick look. Remus pretended not to notice. _

_"What did you do now Prongs?" asked Sirius studying his food carefully to see if it had been tampered with. He then looked quickly over at Chrys at the Ravenclaw table. She saw him looking and gave him a shy smile. He smiled back then turned to back to his food. _

_"Well, I've got to go. Some last minute homework for Potions, you know," said James, getting up quickly and not looking at Sirius. "See you later," he dashed out of the hall leaving his friends sitting there in shock. _

_"What's he up to Mooney?" asked Sirius. _

_"I'm not sure," said Remus slowly. "Peter, do you know?" he asked the slightly pudgy boy beside him. _

_"N…n…no," he squeaked. _

_"Oh well, it's probably nothing," he turned back to his food, stuffing it down as quickly as he could. As soon as he was done he left, only pausing to grab Chrys's hand and lead her out to the grounds as he usually did after dinner. There they would take long walks. _

_Remus quickly finished up his dinner and hurried to the Entrance Hall. No matter how much he scolded the others for their pranks, he still enjoyed seeing the results. This would be good, he knew it. _

_He lingered in the hall while everyone else finished eating, waiting for something to happen. Then he spied James coming towards him with a big grin on his face and carrying a bundle of stuff which looked suspiciously like Dung Bombs. _

_People were starting to come out of the Great Hall and head back to their common rooms. They didn't make much headway however, as of the first few that had ventured up the hall had come back gagging and holding their hands over their nose and mouth. _

_"Don't go that way!" gasped one second year Ravenclaw boy. "Somebody's set off a bloody load of Dung Bombs!"_

_As the word spread, people gathered in the hall to wait for the smell to recede. James laughed and said, "Perfect!"_

_A few minutes later the doors opened and in walked Sirius and Chrysanthemum, hand in hand, totally engrossed in each other. All of a sudden a few students started pointing and laughing hysterically. _

_Soon the whole hall was laughing. Sirius and Chrys, unsure of what was happening, joined in the laughter. They then realized that everyone was laughing at THEM, and quickly shut up, staring at each other in horror. _

_They had somehow switched hair. Sirius had Chrys' long, straight blonde hair while Chrys had Sirius' shaggy black hair. There was also a sign floating above them that read: ATTENTION STUDENTS—ACCORDING TO MR. PRONGS, MR. BLACK HAS SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO DIVULGE THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION. MR. BLACK HAS STATED THAT HE LOVES CHRYSANTHEMUM ZELLER TO THE BOTTOM OF HIS BLACK HEART AND WOULD DO ANYTHING TO HER IF DARED. THIS IS THE DARE, SIRIUS. RIGHT HERE AND NOW I WANT YOU SNOGGING HER AS YOU DID IN THE BROOM CLOSET LAST NIGHT. IF NOT UP TO MY EXPECTATIONS A DREADFUL JINX WILL BEFALL YOU._

_Sirius and Chrys were standing in shock as everyone expectantly waited for their reactions. Sirius was apparently doing some serious quick thinking. Seeing no way to get out of it, he grabbed the protesting Chrys and planted his mouth on hers. _

_Everyone was yelling and applauding. Remus looked at James who was hysterical with laughter. "Remus, old buddy," he gasped. "If you would have seen what he was doing in the broom closet. Not even close to this!"_

_Remus cringed with the thought of what must have been happening. Then Sirius and Chrys stopped and Sirius shouted, "Well? Was that good enough for you?" _

_A loud voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once said joyfully, "No, and you know it. Here's the jinx!" _

_Remus saw James cast a spell from his hiding place behind a statue. Sirius immediately started babbling inanities. "You bloody…I love you James…git what have you…I love you James…done to me!" Then as an afterthought, "I love you James!"_

_This only caused uproar in the people in the corridor. Remus was laughing as well and could here someone shout out, "We love you to Sirius!"_

_After a few moments the crowd began to disperse as teachers came out to see what was up. Sirius was left stuttering and trying hard not to say "I love you" to whomever he was talking to at the current time. _

The memory faded out, leaving the crowd at the Celebration laughing with tears coming down. Harry was laughing and crying at the same time as was Remus. He whispered to Remus, "How long did he go on saying that?"

"Three days," said Remus laughing. "I told James it should have been a week."

As the laughter quieted down, Mr. Nevets said, "Albus Dumbledore's Memory." Harry was quickly absorbed into that memory. It was of a time before the first war, at Christmas. Harry's parents were there, along with Remus, Sirius and Peter, Dumbledore (of course), McGonagall, Hagrid, Moody, and many others that Harry didn't know or didn't recognize.

After Dumbledore's memory there were several others; many were along the same lines as those before. Finally, when it was all over, Mr. Nevets again stood up.

"Now I will perform the last rites. I will need the help of Remus, Harry, and Albus. Please step forward gentlemen," he said, sweeping his hand across the hall inviting them to join him.

Harry got up with Remus and Dumbledore and stood beside Mr. Nevets. "All right, we must all join hands and feel the memories of Sirius sweep through us. Imagine the good of his life—not his death."

Harry joined hands with Remus and Mr. Nevets and closed his eyes, soaking in the thought and smell of his godfather. He didn't really know how this was going to work, but had an idea.

"Good," said Mr. Nevets. "Now breathe deeply and concentrate. The incantation will come to you through the link we have formed. Say it with me."

Harry saw the words coming to him and said in sync with the others, "Sirius, you are now gone, but will never be forgotten. Godfather, friend, comrade and counselor, stay with us in spirit always and may your soul rest in peace in the afterlife."

There was a swirl of magic around them. It enveloped the four holding hands and spiraled upward in a rainbow of colors, causing Harry to lose his breath. Inside him, Harry could feel the emotions and memories that knowing Sirius had brought him. First there was hate and anger from when he believed Sirius gave up his parents to Voldemort and then was coming after him. Then there was relief and happiness at finding out Sirius was not the traitor he had always believed him to be. Happiness when Sirius asked him to come and live with him, the friendship and the love that comes between godfather and godson in times of trouble.

All of these filled Harry deeply and washed away most of the grief and sadness he had felt weighing down his shoulders these last three months. Most of the grief was gone; but not all. He still felt sadness and longing; one that a last rights ritual couldn't make go away. Shouldn't make go away.

At last the spiral upheaval of colors, memories and magic ended, leaving Harry, Remus and Dumbledore exhausted and drained. Finally Mr. Nevets, who had also slouched down with the effort, straightened up and said quietly to the three, "Well done. I haven't had such an experience for one person in a long time. Sirius will surely be resting in peace."

Remus and Dumbledore helped Harry to his feet and they went back down to join the congregation who was sitting there in awe and wonder. Hermione, Ron and Ginny bustled over to see how Harry was doing. He was just thankful the Celebration was finally over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione were walking ahead of Harry and Ginny who were walking with Remus towards the castle. They had been out on the grounds, reminiscing and talking excitedly of the Quidditch game the next day. Snape had given Harry permission to spend a few hours with his friends before going to his quarters in the dungeons. Privately, Harry thought the man was going soft—but was just as happy as his friends at the chance to be able to go spend some free time—the last of their summer—together on the grounds.

"Remus, I loved your memory," said Ginny, glancing sidelong at Harry as she noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands and walking very close together. . Harry felt heat rise to his face and concentrated on what Remus was saying. Did Ginny mean what he thought she did?

"Thanks, Ginny," Remus was saying. "I thought it would cheer up this pathetic mop of a wizard to see his father and all of us at work during school. Don't go getting any ideas now, you two," he said, smiling as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry grinned. He had already told Remus how much he appreciated that memory and how much it had done for him. "What will you be doing now Remus? What is the Order up to?"

"Harry, you know I can't tell you," sighed Remus, gazing off into the distance as the three of them sat down on the same rock by the lake Harry was at when Snape talked to him.

"Don't keep me in the dark, Remus. Let me join the Order!" said Harry, strong conviction in his voice.

"I wish it were that easy," Remus said. "Harry, Dumbledore told me of the prophecy. You need to be kept safe at all costs until you come of age and can fight Voldemort. Until then you must stay in school and train as hard as you can. We will all help you. You must find the 'power you know not' and learn how to harness it. You must understand Harry, it is for you good."

"I know," said Harry angrily, throwing a rock into the lake. Artemis eagerly jumped in after it. "I know, but I want to do something, I feel like I'm of no use, when I should be."

Ginny was silent through all of this, content to let Harry and Remus have their conversation. She was sitting beside Harry, a little closer than normal too. Remus winked at her without Harry noticing. She blushed.

"Harry, there is something I must ask you," said Remus, averting his eyes in a almost nervous and bashful way. "Dumbledore was given the power of naming a new guardian. He has asked me if I would like to, as I am the obvious choice. I said I would have to ask you first. Would you like me as your guardian Harry?"

Harry was speechless. "It's ok if you would rather have someone else…" said Remus petering off.

Then Harry started laughing. This reminded him so much like another person who had said almost the same thing. "I'm sorry Remus," said Harry, trying to stop laughing. "Of course I would like you to be my guardian, I would have no other!"

Remus looked relieved but still a little nervous as to why Harry was laughing. "Remus, Sirius said the exact same thing to me," he said. "He didn't think I'd want to come live with him, but I did. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Harry," said Remus, putting his arm around him. "Then it's settled. I'll tell Dumbledore tonight." He got up and brushed off his robes. "Well, I've got to be back to the castle. See you two in the morning. And Harry? Don't let Snape bother you tonight," he smiled mischievously at Ginny and waved goodbye.

Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight and now it was just Harry and Ginny with Artemis as a witness.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence between the two. They sat there watching Artemis splash and play in the water before curling up in a sunny spot to sleep.

"So, how have you been, Ginny?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"I'm ok," she responded, the sun reflecting off her red hair in an elegant way. "Are you ok? What happened during your speech?"

Harry shrugged and said, "All I know is that I saw Voldemort's face in a green haze. Then it turned into Lestrange's face. And I saw Sirius falling through the veil. I always see him falling through the veil."

Ginny patted his back comfortingly and Harry felt shivers going up his spine. "Remember I'm here for you Harry. If you need to tell me anything, I can listen."

Harry choked back a lump in his throat and said, "Whenever—whenever I see her, there is this rage rushing through me, unchecked. I cannot stop it. It's like what I felt last year when Dumbledore wouldn't look at me. Then when he did, I felt a snake wake up inside me and want to strike him. Just the thought of that…_woman_ wakens that rage, just a hundred times worse. I want to hurt her as much as I can; to kill her. I don't know why. Help me Ginny!" he felt tears well up in his eyes and brushed them away feeling foolish.

Ginny didn't know what to do; she hadn't seen Harry like this ever. She tentatively reached around him and pulled him into a hug, one much like the one he had given her when she had melted down after he told them the prophecy.

After about five minutes like this, Ginny saw Artemis raise his head warily to the sound of approaching footsteps. Ginny quickly helped Harry up as Draco came around the tree.

"There you are," he said, looking from Harry to Ginny and back again, unaware of what he had almost walked in on. "Professor Snape says you've got to come serve your "detention" now, or else you can't go to the Quidditch game tomorrow."

Harry sighed. He had just begun to feel comfortable around Ginny and now he would most likely be embarrassed tomorrow. He looked apologetically at Ginny, who smiled in understanding.

"Come on Artemis," Harry beckoned the little dog to his side.

Ginny sat back down and said, "Good night, Harry. Draco. See you tomorrow!" she gave Harry another big smile then turned back to the lake as the boys went on their way back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Potter, got yourself a girlfriend for real now?" smirked Draco as they walked down the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Harry, trying to sound indifferent. "Ginny and I are friends. We have been ever since I met Ron."

"Whatever you say, lover boy. Don't think I don't see that blush or embarrassment," Draco said tauntingly.

"Whatever, Malfoy," said Harry. Then to Artemis, "Come on boy, let's lose this scoundrel."

"I don't think so, Potter. You don't know your way," said Draco happily.

Harry was downcast only for a moment, then found themselves close to the entrance. They quickly entered and went through the maze that led them to Snape's quarters.

Snape met them at the door to his rooms and let them in without a word. He quickly shut it behind them and said, "Potter, to your room," Harry looked at him in disbelief. "It is a detention is it not?" he glared at Harry.

Harry went to the room he shared with Draco and put his stuff down at the foot of his bed. Since he didn't have anything to do, he took out his Wizwit and wrote a few messages to his friends. To his delight, they immediately replied.

They mostly asked how he was doing and not to get to upset at Snape or Malfoy. He replied that he wouldn't, but would be glad to be out of there in the morning. He absolutely couldn't wait for the Quidditch game.

At that moment, when Harry was writing his fourth response, Snape came in and summoned the Wizwit to his outstretched hand.

"Hey!" shouted Harry in protest. "That's mine!"

"Not tonight it isn't, Mr. Potter. Did you forget you are in detention? And that I can see everything you write? You may have it back in the morning. Good night!"

Harry frustratedly kicked his bed, cursing when a burst of pain went up his leg. Still cursing, everything from Snape to the bed, Harry collapsed on the bed and realized he was a lot more tired than he had thought. A few seconds after his head touched his pillow, he was asleep.

_A/N: Well, not as soon as I had hoped, but I've been really busy. I also wished to get through the Quidditch game this chapter, but, alas, I guess not. Well, please review and tell me how you liked it!_


	12. Quidditch Fear

_REVIEWS: _

**Glenlightarrow: **Sorry I didn't put Albus' chapter in, I was running short on time and wanted to update as soon as possible! Perhaps I will include it later. Thanks for the review!

**Hary9970: **Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so glad I've got another faithful reader and reviewer on the wagon, it means a lot to me! Ok, this is going to be long. Haha, yea, cliffies are just something you have to take when reading fan fiction…I'm glad you like how Snape and Harry are getting along. I also hope JKR does this, but alas, I doubt it. Oh well. Thanks for correcting several of my grammatical errors and what not. You're the first person to do it, and it helps a lot. Hopefully I'll get back to fix it soon. It was a good night for Draco in chapter 9 for several reasons: Draco still is not buddy –buddy with Harry. They are getting along better but several things will happen to show otherwise. That night he had to do something for Harry, to help him. Now Harry is in a bit of a debt to him. Draco also saved Lexy. I've probably given too much away here but yea…Please don't stop reviewing! I love it when I have many in my inbox! Thanks again!

**Shywriter89: **Thanks for reviewing; I think your story has some great potential. Keep it up!

**Rachel, the one and only: **Thanks for the review!

_A/N: Whew, sorry for the long time between updates. I just finished my high school finals and school is finally out! I had so much going there the last few weeks, like always though I guess. I'll see if I can't update in a week or two, I'll try really hard just for all of you, my dedicated readers! Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 12: QUIDDITCH FEAR

Harry walked into Snape's kitchen, his hair still rumpled and with bleary eyes. Snape and Draco were nowhere to be found so he helped himself to the pile of toast on the table. As he spread jelly on the slightly burnt toast, Snape walked in looking like he had been awake for hours.

"Morning, Mr. Potter," he said curtly, sitting down opposite Harry.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry yawned. "Toast?" he asked, offering him the plate.

"No, thank you," Snape replied, looking distastefully at the plate. Harry shrugged and a few minutes passed until he broke off a piece of toast and threw it to Artemis who artfully caught it in midair. Snape was startled out of his trance and looked mad. Harry quickly bit down the grin that had been about to break out.

Composing himself, Harry asked, "Where's Draco?"

"Mr. Malfoy wakes up at a decent hour, unlike someone else in this room," said Snape silkily. "He is out getting things ready for the trip today. Speaking of the trip, we are leaving in exactly 15 minutes, so I advise you to get moving," he snapped, getting up and brusquely leaving for his room.

What was his problem this morning? Harry was concerned about him; he hadn't acted this sour for quite some time. Harry brushed it off; it was probably just early morning jitters about the coming event.

He quickly finished his toast and downed the rest of it with a glass of orange juice. He then showered and was ready in 10 minutes when Snape came back out of his room. They went down the elevator and descended into the cavernous hall. They quickly traversed the hall and went through the dark hallway with mysterious passages on either side.

Harry tried to look down some of them, but couldn't see more than a few feet. He mustered up the courage to ask, "Sir, where do those passages lead?"

"Some are unused dungeons; others lead you deeper under the castle where I would advise you not to go. No one knows for sure what lurks down there," Snape replied. Harry did not miss the almost imperceptible quickening of his pace. "Hurry up, we'll be late."

Soon they reached the Great Hall, where almost everyone was congregated. Harry immediately left Snape and joined Hermione, Ron and Ginny who were excitedly sporting Cannon's orange. Ron was decked out in an orange jumper with a C emblazoned across the front, an orange hat, and the omnioculars that Harry had gotten him from the Quidditch World Cup.

Ginny was dressed much the same with her hair done up in pigtails with orange scrunchies clashing in her flaming red hair. Hermione was dressed much more conservatively in a neutral color of navy blue. Harry had also dressed in colors other than the Cannon's and Puddlemere United's in support of Oliver Wood, who was the Keeper for Puddlemere United.

Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall and Hagrid were all assembled there as well. Harry went over to Remus and gave him a hug. "How are you doing, Remus?" he asked concernedly. The full moon was approaching and Remus looked to be feeling it.

"I'll live, Harry," Remus smiled at him. "Is it okay if Hagrid takes Artemis for the day, Harry? That way he can see his parents and siblings."

"Sure!" said Harry grinning at Hagrid. He stopped then said, "Wait a minute—parents? Madam Maxine is here then, Hagrid?"  
"She is," said Hagrid gruffly. "Brought Ruby wit' her an' all. I'll be movin' out a few days after term starts up at the school. Just thought I'd say goodbye to him, that's all."

"That's great, Hagrid!" said Hermione, coming up behind Harry. "We'll really miss you though," she looked sad but then brightened up. "But we are all really happy for you two, Hagrid. It's about time you've found someone to settle down with."

"Thanks, you lot. You don't know how much yer mean ter me," Hagrid took out an enormous handkerchief and blew his nose into it.

They said goodbye to Hagrid who left the hall with Artemis bounding along in front of him.

"Alright, everyone ready?" asked Dumbledore, looking over his moon-shaped spectacles at them.

"Ready as ever, Albus," said Remus.

"Gather round then and touch the stick," said Dumbledore, holding out a long, dead stick. Once everyone had, Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel as the portkey took them to the Quidditch stadium in London.

Harry fell abruptly onto Ginny as Ron fell on top of him with an "Hmmph!" as they came to a stop.

There were a few minutes of confusion as people tried to get up off one another. The only one who had been left standing was Dumbledore. How he did it Harry thought he would never know.

They were standing in front of an enormous stadium—though it wasn't quite as big as the one for the Quidditch World Cup back during the summer before Fourth Year—with large signs proclaiming "Cannons for the Cup!" and "Splash through Puddlemere!" in very orange, flashing colors.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came hurrying over from the apparition point in the adjacent woods. "There you are!" said Mrs. Weasley smiling warmly and giving hugs to each person in turn. As she hugged Harry—very tightly—she said quietly, "Harry, dear, are you sure you are ok? How's your head after what happened yesterday at the Celebration?"

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'm alright and my head's fine, thanks," said Harry, touched by her concern.

"Ok, everyone," said Mr. Weasley, quieting down the excited talk about the pending game. "Here are the rules. We are still at war so just because we are at a Quidditch game doesn't mean we let down our guard. We need to be more alert than ever. Ok, rule number one: Stay with your assigned partner at all times. You will be with one of us and another. You may stay with other groups to be with all your friends but if you leave, even to go to the bathroom, you must be with your assigned partners. Partners are as follows: Ron and Hermione will go with me and Molly, Harry and Draco are with Remus and Professor Snape, and Ginny and Tonks are together. Professor Dumbledore and the others will be with us as well but will be more on the lookout for possible attacks.

"Rule number two: Don't attract attention to yourselves. We have managed to get pretty good seats in a box near the middle of the field so we won't be sitting side to side with thousands of others," Mr. Weasley continued on with his speech, not noticing he was losing his audience with every additional word. Harry continued listening but noticed Ginny and Draco start to get dazed eyes from blocking him out. "—and the last rule is to have fun!"

Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes. "Well then Harry, Draco," said Remus, "let's get to our seats; the game shall be starting in half an hour." Snape was standing behind him, apparently bored and content to let Remus take over.

Harry was already moving, following Ron, Hermione and Ginny, not wanting to lose them and be stuck with Draco for the whole day.

They went into the gates, giving their tickets to a clearly bored witch with graying hair, and took the nearest lift up to the fourth of five tiers. It was much like a muggle elevator, but more like the lift that took them up to Snape's quarters.

They took a left and walked a few hundred feet before finding their luxurious box almost directly in the middle of the stadium. After exploring the condiments, they each raced to get a good seat—not that there were any bad ones. Harry sat with Ginny on his left and Draco on his right with Snape and Remus sitting directly behind them. Ron and Hermione were to the left of Ginny and the rest of the adults all found seats in the back row.

All through this everyone had been talking excitedly except two people; Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Draco was currently leaning back in his seat, intensely studying his surroundings and the stadium. The players had yet to come out onto the field so Harry couldn't see what he was looking at that closely. Snape was also contemplating something as his eyebrows were bunched up and he wasn't talking to anyone. Harry noticed his right hand going to his left forearm and rubbing it absentmindedly several times.

He decided it was nothing but nerves and turned to talk to Ginny. "So how many games have you been to, Ginny?"

She lowered her omnioculars and smiled at him, saying, "About five or six. Ron's been to loads more than I have; I always had to stay home with Mum when everyone went to a game."

"So do they have the mascot presentation before every game? Or just the Cup?" he asked her.

"Oh they do that before every game," Ginny said eagerly. "Regular season games aren't quite as elaborate as the Quidditch World Cup presentations, but they can be pretty good. Cannons have had human cannon balls before some of their games; it's quite interesting."

"How do they do that?" asked Harry, really wanting to know.

"Just wait and see," said Ginny with an impish smile. "Puddlemere's got Celestina Warbeck singing for them. They play her songs way too much on WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) according to my opinion."

Just then there was a roar of thunderous applause and cheers as the announcer came on and introduced the Cannons.

"Welcome, witches and wizards, to the game of the century—THE CHUDLEY CANNONS VS. PUDDLEMERE UNITED. For the Cannons I give you BINDLTON! YANKE! CROOK! KRAEMER! BENUSA! AAROEN! Annnddd JURGENSON!" There was a wave of massive noise as everyone in the stands cheered the players on as they came streaming out onto the field on their brooms. There was a huge boom and several wizards were zooming around as "human cannons."

"See what I mean?" asked Ginny excitedly as she yelled herself hoarse for the Cannons.

After a few minutes, the announcer started up again and introduced Puddlemere United. "Now, witches and wizards, I give you PUDDLEMERE UNITED! CARPENTER! LIEGEL! JORDAN! RUHA! NEWTON! WOOD! Annnndddd GRUBER!

Harry watched eagerly as all the Weasley's and Hogwarts personnel cheered for Oliver as they announced "WOOD!" He flew pretty near to their box during his warm-up lap and Harry swore he saw him give a nod in his direction.

For Puddlemere's mascot, Celestina Warbeck came out to sing their Fight Song. All the males in the stadium, including Harry and Ron, were captivated by her beautiful voice. It was much like the Veela and their stunning looks, but something about Celestina's voice made Harry want her to never stop. Besides her voice, she was a beautiful witch of about 28 years. She had dark, glossy, brown hair and was very pretty.

"Honestly!" came a voice to Harry's left. "Can't you guys EVER keep your eyes in your heads? Or do we have to do it for you?" Then came a hard jab in his ribs and he snapped his eyes wide open and out of their daze.

"Blimey!" said Ron, shaking his head. "I thought I had learned from the last time and Fleur. Sorry 'Mione."

Hermione returned his apology with an "Hmmph!" and folded her arms across her chest. Soon the singing stopped and people were yelling angrily for her not to stop. She gave a little smile and wave and went to sit somewhere in the stands.

"Remember to hit me before she starts singing again," said Harry quietly to Draco when he noticed he had gone relatively unaffected by the charm of her voice. "I don't want to make a fool of myself again—," and he nodded towards Ginny.

Draco grinned mischievously at Harry. "I knew it!" he proclaimed rather loudly.

Harry stepped on his foot, hard, and snuck a glance at Ginny. Relieved to see her attention engaged elsewhere, he turned back to Malfoy and said, "I'm warning you, Malfoy. I helped you now you've got to help me."

Draco scoffed at that, "What, you helped me get rid of Lexy forever. Now you want me to help you KEEP your girlfriend?"

"SHHHH," said Harry.

"What? Scared to let her know what we are talking about? Baby," said Draco casually.

Harry tensed suddenly and said harshly, "What did you just say?"

"Baby," said an unassuming Malfoy. "I said you were a baby."

Harry clenched his fists and tried to block out the though of _her,_ but it didn't work and he surrendered himself to his rage. "I AM NOT A BABY!" he shouted, causing everyone in the box to look over in surprise. Draco had scooted as far away from Harry as he could, a look of surprise and fear on his handsome face.

Snape, acting with a quickness that surprised everyone around, grabbed Harry and took him and Draco to the back of the room while everyone returned to watching the pregame festivities.

Harry was still teething with rage and all he could see through his eyes was the image of Lestrange taunting him, calling him "Baby Potter" and "calling him out to play."

Snape set him down in a chair and ignored him, telling Draco what he had done in very stern and angry tone. Remus came up a second later and tended to Harry with a look of worry and anxiety in his eyes.

"Harry, what's the matter?" he asked, kneeling down beside Harry.

"Nothing," he muttered, feeling foolish now he was over his rage. Why did Draco have to say that now? He felt his face flush at the thought of everyone hearing him.

"Harry," sighed Remus. "Tell me. Please?"

"No."

"Harry that is an order."

"Draco and I were talking," said Harry, annoyed at being made to talk. "and he said I was a baby. I know it's foolish but _she_ came back to me, Lestrange, and taunted me again, calling me 'Baby Potter' and I felt the rage of her killing…" he gulped. "…killing Sirius."

Remus looked very perturbed at this news and said nothing but to comfort Harry. "Are you alright now, Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry, wanting to get away and rejoin his friends to watch the game which was about to begin.

"Alright," then he sighed. "Please come to me, Professor Snape, or Professor Dumbledore if this happens again, Harry, okay? This is very troubling. And promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I will, Remus," said Harry, wondering what kind of rash thing Remus could be thinking of. "And I promise."

"Good boy," said Remus as he patted his head as he got up and left him.

Harry went back to his seat to find Draco already there, brooding. He looked back to see Remus and Snape in deep conversation, both looking very worried. Ginny was giving him a peculiar look, but he motioned he would tell her later, which he probably wouldn't. He didn't want anyone else to know of his phobia of anything to do with Lestrange. He focused his attention on the players on the field.

After a few warm-up laps and organized drills, the teams formed a circle around the referee, a plump, balding man in bright gold robes.

After saying a few words to the players, the referee blew the whistle and threw the bright red Quaffle up into the air where it was snatched up immediately by a United player. "And there off!" yelled the announcer. "It's Liegel with the quaffle, passed to Carpenter, Liegel, Jordan, back to Liegel. WHY I SAY!" The crowd let out a collective gasp as Crook came in and fouled Liegel.

The referee blew his whistle and Liegel flew forward to take the first penalty shot of the day. He feinted to the left and did a spin in the air before shooting at the center hoop. It just missed the hands of Keeper Aaroen and went through the goal. A cheer went up from the United fans in the crowd.

Meanwhile Harry was still seething. He had been replaying the foul by Crook with his omnioculars and had to say it was a good call. He was resolutely ignoring those to either side of him, even though they were giving him worried looks. Draco looked like he wanted to say something, to apologize, but Harry was not going to let him. He knew it wasn't his fault but was still angry at his inconsiderate outburst.

"10 to naught Puddlemere United!" said the announcer spectacularly. "And now it's Bindlton with the quaffle, she passes to Yanke, Crook, back to Bindlton. OUCH! Bindlton just got clobbered by a bludger sent her way by Ruha."

Everyone cheering for the Cannons groaned, including Harry and the Weasley's. High above the game the Seekers were intensely searching for any hint of the golden snitch. It appeared Jurgensen was trying to follow United's Gruber and wait until he had the spotted the snitch. Gruber fixed that by going into a steep dive and pulling the Wronski Feint on Jurgensen who eagerly took the bait and plowed into the ground after Gruber had pulled up at the last minute.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" shouted Ron angrily, jumping out of his seat in outrage that his team was getting as beat up as they were. The whistle blew as mediwizards attended Jurgensen, who appeared to have a gash on his head. Once he was healed, the two beaters for the Cannons, Kraemer and Benusa, circled Jurgensen with their clubs raised, daring any player to injure their seeker again.

Play resumed a few minutes later. "After that unfortunate dive into the earth, Jurgensen is back in the air and searching for the snitch. The game has been going for approximately 68 minutes now, and the score is 50-30 Puddlemere United.

"Liegel has the quaffle, dodges a bludger sent his way by Newton, passes to Jordan, Carpenter, Jordan, Liegel. Liegel soars towards the goal, AND SCORES!" 60-30 United! Bindlton with the quaffle, Yanke, Crook, intercepted by Jordan, Carpenter—Carpenter scores! 70-30 United. Are the Cannons able to come back? Can they do it? Wait, is that the Snitch?"

Everyone in the crowd gave out a roar as Jurgensen rushed towards the Golden Snitch which was hovering near Puddlemere's goalposts. Then the snitch rushed off in a flash of gold, and it was everything Harry could do to keep is eyes on it. It was an exceptionally fast snitch. Jurgensen was close behind but Gruber was gaining.

Suddenly Jurgensen started falling behind, and he looked like he didn't know why. Gruber soared ahead and in a matter of seconds—grabbed the snitch, closing his hands around the fluttering wings that tried in vain to escape.

"Tyron Gruber has caught the Golden Snitch!" shouted the announcer. "Puddlemere United has won the match 220-30 and has reclaimed the pennant from the grasping hands of the Chudley Cannons!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco all gave out disappointing sighs. "Well, they had a good season," said Ron sadly.

"And Oliver's still going on!" said Hermione happily. "Hogwarts hasn't had a Quidditch Player in the playoffs for over 20 year now. It's a big accomplishment; let's not take away from his victory."

"Of course not," said Mrs. Weasley. "We should invite him back to Hogwarts tonight for a celebration."

"Yes, that would be terrific!" said Ron excitedly.

Celestina Warbeck took that time to go out onto the field and started singing Puddlemere's song. Harry was immediately taken into a trance, along with the rest of the Weasley's and Hogwarts staff in the box. The only one seemingly unaffected was Snape. He looked alarmed and was hastily looking around and calling for Dumbledore.

Suddenly, through his trance, Harry could see Death Eaters come running into the box and that snapped him back into reality. The others appeared to be having a harder time of pushing off the trance however.

Harry pulled out his wand and constructed as many strong shields as he could around his friends. Draco broke the trance just then and joined Harry. Snape was busy hurling curses at Death Eaters. Harry stopped in shock. Snape must have revealed himself as a member of the Order and a spy. Then it came to him. He had been seen that night on One Tree Hill by numerous Death Eaters and it was in great probability that some word had gotten back to Voldemort.

Harry also assumed Snape thought he would be better served now actually fighting for the Order since the war had actually started. He didn't have to sit behind the lines acting like he was on Voldemort's side.

Harry snapped back to his senses when he realized Draco had gone down to a Stunner beside him. He went back to throwing curses from Stunners to Bone Breaking curses at the Death Eaters. They appeared to be scared of getting too close to either him or Snape and were just sending cursed back at them. This confused Harry.

Just then Dumbledore flew into the box on a broom. Snape, who had by now worked his way over to Harry and Draco and was throwing curses and jinxes at the Death Eaters as he got the people who were still under the trance of Warbeck's voice into a group.

Harry then realized the obvious. Celestina Warbeck was on Voldemort's side and was putting all these people under a trance so he could attack easily. All around the stadium he didn't see one person fighting the Death Eaters stationed at all the entry points.

Dumbledore had just reached him and said, "Harry! We need to get you, Draco and the others out of here! Let us handle this!"

Without a word Harry grabbed Dumbledore's broom and took off towards the ground. He had to get to Warbeck if they had any chance at saving these people and surviving the attack. As he streamed towards the ground, a dark shape streamed towards him from the side. Instinctively he held up his wand but stopped in the middle of a stunner when he realized it was Oliver Wood yelling at him not to curse him.

"Harry! I'm glad I found you! We have to get you away from here, the Death Eaters are here!" he shouted over the wind of Harry streaking towards the ground. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Warbeck is putting them in a trance!" he shouted over the wind rushing past his ears. He couldn't hear Warbeck's voice anymore, and that was probably why Oliver wasn't in the trance along with everyone else. "We have to stop her to save everyone!"

Harry continued streaking towards the ground but started panicking when he realized he was slowing down. He looked back at Oliver and was stunned to see him holding on to the back of his broom, preventing him from getting to Warbeck.

"ARE YOU INSANE OLIVER?" Harry shouted. "YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO! SHE'S HELPING THE DEATH EATERS!"

"NO!" Oliver yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COME OVER YOU, HARRY! HOW COULD MY GIRLFRIEND BE A DEATH EATER?"

So, that was it. He was stopping Harry from hurting her because they were dating. At least Oliver wasn't the Death Eater, which was somewhat consoling. Harry spared a look towards the grandstands and groaned inwardly as he saw the havoc and destruction the Death Eaters were causing.

He refocused his attention to the problem at hand; getting Oliver to see that Warbeck was helping the Death Eaters and they needed to stop her before everyone was killed. Harry tried vainly to get Oliver to let go; talking to him and then resorting to swerving and hitting his hand to force him to let go.

Finally when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, Harry took out his wand and was about to cast a Bat-Bogey hex when from behind Oliver a wizard in Puddlemere United robes stunned Oliver from behind while catching him before he could fall. He then quickly flew to the ground and deposited his charge.

Harry thanked him silently, recognizing him as Chaser Steven Liegel. He continued his descent towards Celestina Warbeck, who was very close now. He reached her and landed a few feet away, intent on stunning her right away to stop the trance.

"STUPEFY!" he roared, pointing his wand at the pretty and famous witch. To his credit and luck, the stunner hit her and she fell over in mid sentence. Harry hurried to her and took her wand. He then bound her and left her for the Aurors to see to later.

It was like the headphones had been taken off the witches and wizards in the stands as they shook their heads to clear them. Then the screaming started up when they realized what had happened and what was happening to them. Harry would never forget the screams. They rang undying in his ears, threatening to force him into insanity.

Liegel took that time to catch up to Harry. "Wow, you are Harry Potter!" he said in awe. "I wasn't dreaming."

"You better not be," said Harry motioning to the stands and the attack playing out before them.

"No, no," he said shaking his shaggy blonde head. "I'm Steven, what are we going to do?"

"Follow me," said Harry, climbing back onto his broom and starting towards the box where he had sat. "Thanks for getting Oliver off by the way," he shouted over his shoulder.

"No prob," Steven shouted back. "He was love-stricken; I really don't think he's on their side."

They quickly reached the box, where Snape was still dueling it out with the Death Eaters. Harry was surprised at how many followers Voldemort had recruited. He had hundreds of masked Death Eaters here tonight. Dumbledore had apparently gotten everyone off back to Hogwarts except for the adults who had joined in the fighting. Mrs. Weasley had gone back with the others but Snape, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Dumbledore were still there.

"Harry!" Remus looked relieved to see him and hurried over. "Don't do that again! Did you not listen to what Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and I said about doing that?"

"Remus, I'm sorry," said Harry quickly. "But if I hadn't gotten Warbeck out of the battle who knows what would have happened. Last I looked you were dead to the world in the trance and you could have been killed. I just saved maybe thousands of people," he said hotly.

"Shut up you two!" said Snape angrily as he came over after securing the box. "Arguing like a bunch of first years during a battle!"

Harry and Remus both looked sheepish and then turned the matter to the battle at hand. "Draco, are you ok?" asked Harry, remembering his getting hit by a curse.

"Of course," said the younger Malfoy smoothly. "Nice work with Warbeck. Who's this?" he said, motioning to the man standing behind Harry in the shadows as if he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Oh, sorry," stammered Harry. "This is Steven Liegel, chaser for Puddlemere. He got Oliver off my tail when I was going after Warbeck. Apparently Oliver and Celestina were dating and Oliver couldn't understand why I was trying to hurt her. Steven, there's no time for proper introductions but Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Shacklebolt. And this is Draco."

"Did you forget about me Potter? Is that why you put me last?" asked Draco, scowling slightly. Harry could tell he was trying hard not to grin though.

"Oh shut up Malfoy."

"All of you, we need quiet!" roared Dumbledore. Everyone stopped in mid-sentence and stared. Harry gulped. "You have all been acting quite disorganized and childish! We are in a battle I expect some cooperation and seriousness!"

"Yes sir," they all said meekly, looking sorry.

He turned to Remus and said, "We need to get Harry and Draco back to the school instantly. There lingering presence here has probably alerted Voldemort by now."

"Yes sir," said Remus straightening up. He held up a fork from the dinner area and said, "Portus."

Both Harry and Draco protested, but it was a weak protest as they knew they would not be allowed to stay.

"Harry."

"Draco."

Remus and Snape said to their charges at the same time, respectively. They both glared at each other, then Remus held out the fork, before dropping it to the ground.

Both Harry and Draco knelt down to get it. Just as they had both touched it and he felt the well-known jerk from somewhere around his navel, he looked up at Draco.

There, hanging from his neck, was a pendant that looked exactly like the one Ginny had given Harry.

Before he could say anything, they were transported back to Dumbledore's office. Once they landed, or rather, fell into a heap on the floor, Harry picked himself up in a hurry, intent on finding out where Draco had gotten it.

"Draco," he said, oblivious to his surroundings. "Where did you get that—."

"HARRY!" said three voices at once as they rushed over to him from where they had been petting Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.

"Did you take out Warbeck, Harry?" asked Ron exuberantly, while the girls just wanted to know if he was alright.

Harry ignored them and was looking at Draco who was calmly sitting in a corner watching the three fuss over Harry. Draco mouthed silently, "Where did I get what?"

Harry shook his head silently and motioned that he would ask him later. After much pleading from Ron, Hermione and Ginny to tell them what all had happened, Harry got away from them and sat down next to Draco, his anger at him from before vanished.

"Well then," he said, looking at the short and blonde haired Malfoy beside him and grinning. "Where shall we begin?"

_A/N: Not too good an ending if I do say so myself, but I couldn't figure out a better place to end the chapter. Hope you liked it, and if you did, or didn't, click on the little "Go" button at the bottom-right corner of your screen to send me a review!_


	13. Pendants and Prophecy

Chapter 13: Pendants and Prophecy

_Ok! First replies to your wonderful reviews!_

REVIEWS:

**Paul:** Thanks for the review!

**Glenlightarrow: **Sorry! But I like cliffies they are so good to end a chapter on, haha. Poor Oliver is right. I hated to do that to him! You'll find out about the pendant! Thanks for the review and keep reading!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings:** Hey yea go Bindlton! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Alex D. Kelm:** Thanks for the review! Wow, I have no idea how I would be able to update every single day. Maybe if there were 100 hours in a day…or I had a lot shorter updates…I could try that. Tell me what you think of shorter and more frequent updates!

**Rose:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Phoenix3790: **Thanks for the review!

**Harry9970: **Yes, I've been meaning to "get them together" but with everything happening, it just hasn't happened yet! I promise it will soon (this chapter!) and thanks so much for the review!

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! I went back and reread all of my chapters because it appeared I was forgetting about what had happened! Silly me! (scolds herself in the mirror) Please read and review and most of all enjoy!_

CHAPTER 13: Pendants and Prophecy

He paced Dumbledore's office restlessly, stopping only occasionally to say some soft words to Fawkes and stroke his long red feathers. It had taken him and Draco about 15 minutes to tell the story of the attack; the others were still busy discussing it nearly an hour later. Draco was currently sulking in the corner, staring at something in his hands while Hermione, Ron and Ginny were seated at a table worrying and discussing the attack.

"Harry," said Ginny now, coming over to him. "Stop pacing and come sit down and rest. There's nothing you can do from here."

"I can't Ginny. There's people being killed right now, I can't just stop and rest."

They had heard no word about how everything was going. As soon as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had gotten to Dumbledore's office, Mrs. Weasley had bustled off to do some work for the Order and to pass the message on of the battle.

Ginny sighed and looked apologetically at the other two sitting hopefully at the table. They had been coming in turns to get him to sit down and he refused every offer. Ginny returned to the table and Harry resumed pacing.

A thought came to him and he looked at the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. He found the one he was looking for and went over to it.

"Phineas, I know you are awake and can hear me. I wish to speak to you. Phineas!"

The wizard shook his head and opened his eyes sleepily, "Did someone call?" Harry glared at him. "Yes, I should have known it would be you to wake me so rudely," he sniffed and looked around at the rest of them. "What does my ungrateful great-nephew want this time?"

"Surely you know there is a battle going on at the Cannons-Puddlemere Quidditch game right now, Phineas," said Harry. "I just want to know what's going on at your other painting right now."

Phineas groaned and said while yawning most obviously, "Do I have to? I was having the most wonderful dream. It involved…,"

"Go now Phineas!" said Harry harshly.

"Yes, yes, alright. I was saying my dream involved torturing a poor boy with a lost soul, not unlike yourself, for attempting to access my office to place a niffler inside."

"Go, Phineas or I'll—," Harry said but was cut off when Phineas Niggellus said,

"Yes, I'm going hold on to your head," and disappeared to his other picture frame at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry went and sat a few feet from Malfoy, ignoring the questioning looks by his friends. He frowned and put his hands around his knees and pulled them to his chest.

His friends soon joined him, completing the circle of five. "Harry," said Hermione, comfortingly putting her hand on his arm, "we are here for you, don't forget that and push us away. Lately you seem to be drawing into yourself, ignoring us. Now tell us what is wrong."

"Yea, Harry, mate, you need help. Tell us, what's up?" Harry could see Ron looking at Draco in an unlikable way as he said this. He understood how Ron felt; he wasn't completely at ease with Draco just yet. It would probably take a life-saving ordeal or something that would truly prove his loyalty to keep the suspicion out of his mind, but Harry thought Ron should give him more of a chance.

"Nothing," Harry insisted. "I'm just fed up with everything, and school hasn't even started yet. There are also those feelings of rage that come over me whenever I think of _her._"

No one needed him to explain who _her _was. They all knew it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Draco why did you stop me from doing her in right then and there?" he asked Malfoy angrily, referencing to the event on One Tree Hill.

He looked Harry in the eye and said, "If you had an aunt that was loving and kind to you would you allow someone to kill her before your very eyes?"

Harry gulped and looked back down at his hands. "No," he whispered. "I guess not; not even Aunt Petunia."

Just then Phineas came back into his frame preventing any further discussion on Harry's uncontrollable phobia about Bellatrix, and said, "Mr. Potter, your report as requested."

"Carry on," Harry ordered, sounding too much like a general hearing a report from his troops then he would have liked. He was not the leader, Dumbledore was. Considering this, he changed his orders to, "Yes, Phineas?"

"Yes, well, back at my other portrait there isn't much commotion. It appears they are still fighting. I shouted for several minutes to see if anyone would come, and I could hear a few people downstairs, but no one answered me."

"Thank you, Phineas," said Harry, sighing in exasperation. Were they to be locked in here until the rest of the students arrived in less than 24 hours?

The five sat there in silence for quite some time. Harry wished he could get the others away so he could ask Malfoy about the pendant. Only Ginny knew about his, so he didn't feel like sharing it with everyone else right then.

"We need some cheering up!" declared Ginny. "How about we put on some music?"

"Sounds wonderful," drawled Malfoy. "Where are you going to get it from?"

"Shut up you!" said Ron sharply. "We didn't ask for you to be here, so you can listen to music that we want to listen to.

"Calm down, Weasley!" said Malfoy in fake terror, cowering against the wall. "I'm not going to violate your sister or something."

"Cut it off you two!" said Hermione irritably.

Ron turned beet red and mumbled something no one could hear, though it sounded a bit like "well he asked for it, don't blame me."

Ginny came back from searching Dumbledore's office with a muggle boom box in tow. "I found this underneath his desk," giggled Ginny, "I guess Dumbledore must like muggle music too."

All of them crowded the music player in excitement and Ginny handed over a case that had a bunch of CD's in it. Hermione flipped through the pages, reading off the artists. "Well, looks like we have a classical section with Mozart and Beethoven and such, a blues section with Louis Armstrong, pop with Michael Jackson, the Beatles etc. Umm…then we have some country with Faith Hill, the…Dixie Chicks?" The room burst out laughing when they saw that one.

"Who would have thought Dumbledore listened to the Dixie Chicks?" asked Ron laughing. "What else is there? Any of that stones and roll stuff that you listen too?"

"Ron, are you talking about rock and roll?" asked Harry rolling his eyes at his wizard friend. It appeared Ron and Mr. Weasley not only shared the red hair but the frequent misuse of muggle words.

"Yea, that," said Ron absently, paging through the album. "Rock and ring."

"Here we go!" said Ginny happily. "We've got some AC DC, Def Leppard, Cheap Trick, Weezer, and U2 here. There's a bunch more in the back."

Harry and Draco said they didn't mind what they listened to and let the others pick out the music. While they were still busy debating whether to listen to U2 or Cheap Trick, Harry leaned back against the wall and saw Draco do the same.

"Potter," whispered Malfoy, scooting closer. "What were you saying before?"  
Checking to make sure the others were still occupied, Harry reached around his neck and brought the pendant up out of his shirt. He heard Malfoy take in a breath sharply. He reached in and took out his own and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Are you the 'one who wears the other?'" he asked.

"I guess so," said Harry uncertainly. The words of the runes came back to him.

"_Binding together enemies of old, discover the other and you shall find friendship, loyalty, and aid for times ahead."_

Draco took a deep breath and translated the runes on his own pendant. "_Find the one who wears the other and combine the spirits of the founders once again. The one will appear as an enemy from the past, but is a friend in disguise."_

Just then the others finished picking out music and came back to reform the circle. They were now rocking to Cheap Trick.

"What are you two conspiring about?" asked Ron suspiciously when he saw the two boys huddled together discussing something.

"Nothing," said Harry straightening up and moving closer to Ginny. Just then Fawkes disappeared in a flash, causing everyone to jump in shock. A few seconds later he returned with Remus holding onto his tail feathers.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed, rushing up to help him sit down. He had a few scratches and bruises but didn't look too bad. "What's happening? Is the battle over?"

"I'm fine," Remus said calming his shaking voice. "No the battle isn't over yet; they sent me back because it's almost full moon and I wasn't performing up to expectations. Dumbledore said I may let you out of here if you promise not to leave the castle," he looked at the five of them with his eyebrows raised. "I think it is very trusting of the headmaster to allow this so I expect all of you to follow his orders."

"Yes sir!" said Ron, saluting.

"We will, Remus," said Hermione determinedly. "I'll make sure these boneheads don't run off again," she turned to glare at Harry and Draco.

"Thanks," said Remus obviously relieved. "Now I have to be going, I'm a danger to you here because Snape isn't around to make me Wolfsbane Potion. I will be in the Shrieking Shack, but under NO circumstances are you to enter it while I'm there. Clear?"

"Yes," said Harry trying not to show his concern too much. "You'll be okay?" It was hard for him to let Remus go, knowing what he would suffer without the Wolfsbane Potion to help him keep his mind. He knew he wouldn't want to be in that position.

"Yes, Harry," said Remus, putting his arm around the boy in a one-armed hug. "Don't worry about me just worry about yourself for now. The battle may take a while yet but every night someone will come to check on you. If anything happens here," he took a small pouch out of his pocket, "use this Floo Powder and get to Headquarters immediately.

"All of us?" asked Ron looking at Malfoy with a glare that clearly meant he wasn't welcome.

"Yes, I repeat, all of you," said Remus looking between Ron and Malfoy concernedly. "Now I have to go, you may accompany me down to the Entrance Hall."

The five of them followed Remus down the revolving staircase; mysteriously Remus had no problem in opening the door. Obviously the room somehow knew Dumbledore's wishes.

They quickly reached the great doors that served as entrance to the castle and Harry quickly went over to Remus and gruffly gave him a hug. "We'll be okay," he whispered. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't," Remus said, giving Harry a small smile.

Ron went and shook Remus' hand after the girls got done fussing over him and hugging him. Remus glanced up from the girls and his eyes roamed the room, spotting Draco leaning against the wall beside a statue of a tall witch. Draco stood back in the shadows, unsure of what to do during this personal moment between old friends. He went quickly over there and said a few words to Malfoy that the others couldn't hear before shaking his hand and quickly departing the castle with a quick wave of his hand.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco stood there unsure of what to do next now that they were free of the confines of Dumbledore's office.

Then, as if on cue, Harry's scar exploded into a thousand lightning bolts of pain. He fell to the floor screaming in agony and clutching his head. He could dimly hear the others shouting and trying to snap him out of it, but all he could comprehend was the pain and a feeling of immense anger.

The pain continued for what seemed like hours; he could vaguely feel himself being carried by two people up stairs and down corridors and a girl, who he thought to be Ginny, saying a word. He hazily remembered that the word, "Babushka," was the password to Gryffindor Tower.

As somebody laid him on a soft couch the pain ended abruptly. He still couldn't see or hear clearly and was exhausted from the convulsions that had rippled through his body. All of his muscles were aching and seemed to be on fire, but it was nothing compared to the pain. Harry tried vainly to keep himself awake and return to full consciousness, but his body was tired and he felt himself falling helplessly into a deep sleep as someone put a damp cloth on his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up late into the night when he heard someone come into the common room where he was currently stationed. He was still sore but thankfully the pain was gone. He saw dim shapes of people lying on other couches or in chairs.

Near the portrait of the fat lady Harry thought he could hear Ginny talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Dad! Are you and Mum alright?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"Yes, we're fine, honey," he said. "Your mother is back at headquarters tending the wounded because St. Mungo's is overflowing and won't accept anyone unless they are critical. How are you guys holding up?" Harry saw him peer around the corner at the sleeping forms, outlined by the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Is…he hear?" he asked a touch of concern and caution in his voice.

"If you mean Malfoy, Dad, yes he is," said Ginny firmly. "He's not like his father and you have no need to be worried. Harry trusts him and so do I."

"Yes, well, just be careful," said Arthur Weasley. "How is Harry? I heard his scar hurt again?"

"He's okay now; he's sleeping deeply. It scared me so much though to see him in such pain, Dad. We all thought something terrible was happening to allow it to continue on for so long." Harry could hear the concern and pain in her words and it made him feel bad that he had caused her so much anguish and worry. But he was also in a way glad that she felt that way about him.

"I'm glad he's okay then," Mr. Weasley let out a sigh of relief. "Well I've got to be going again, they will need me. I believe the battle has turned to our favor. We would be defeated already if Harry hadn't foolishly gone and knocked that woman out. He saved a lot of lives by doing that."

Harry saw Mr. Weasley bend and hug and kiss his only daughter then silently leave by the way he had come with a promise that someone will check on them the next evening.

Harry watched Ginny stand in silence at the portrait hole, her arms folded across her chest. She stood that way for five minutes before slowly walking into the main room and looking at everyone sleeping. Harry realized that she was crying. He wanted to go comfort her, but didn't know how.

Ginny approached him and he froze, unable to move or breathe. He closed his eyes, hoping she would still think he was asleep. He could hear her breathing only a few feet away.

Harry didn't know what to do; he was nervous, scared…no…he didn't know what he was. It was Ginny after all; Ron's little sister. But yet he knew she was more than that. He could feel her breath on his face, took courage, and opened his eyes.

She was a foot away from him, kneeling with her hands clasped in her lap. She jumped slightly at seeing him open his eyes then blushed furiously and stammered, "Sor…sorry, Harry," she squeaked. "I…I…I was just…was just seeing how you were, from your attack on your scar."

She got up to leave and Harry said, "No, that's alright Ginny," he smiled up at her. "I was a bit lonely and it's good to know you have someone who check's up on you."

Ginny looked relieved that Harry wasn't angry at her and eagerly took the seat he offered her as he sat up to make room. They sat there in silence for several minutes; each unsure of what to say.

"Harry, we were all really worried about you," Ginny began, ending the awkward silence. "You were convulsing for almost an hour; Hermione ran to get Madam Pomfrey, but because of the battle she left to attend the injured. I was so scared, Harry."

"Its okay, Ginny. I was scared, too. I'm just glad I'm alright and you guys are too. I just wish I could do something about the battle!" He thumped his fist into the cushion on his lap in frustration.

"You did all you could," Ginny argued. "You disabled their main weapon; Celestina Warbeck. Without her they will be defeated."

"We can only hope," said Harry resignedly.

The two sat there for some time, staring into the fire. Draco was sleeping in an armchair in the corner with Artemis curled up in his lap snoozing soundly. Hermione was on the other couch, the blanket Ron had draped over her earlier almost all the way off as Ron, who was sleeping on the floor below her had grabbed it.

Harry turned and looked down at Ginny beside him and found her looking at him as well. Suddenly their faces seemed very close together and Harry could see every freckle on her face. He found himself staring into her gorgeous brown eyes as they came together and his lips touched hers. They were soft as silk as he tenderly kissed her. Ginny kissed back, hard and that emboldened Harry. Time was meaningless to Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GINEVRA WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Harry stirred as he heard someone yelling and for an instant was disoriented and didn't know where he was. Then he felt someone stirring beside him and saw long red hair and it hit him.

Ginny and him were lying together on the couch and had fallen asleep. Harry blinked furiously, trying to see clearly. Ginny somehow found his glasses and handed them to her. Slowly Harry raised his eyes to find Ron bright red and enraged at finding his best friend and sister together. Ginny quickly got up and made to move away from Harry but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ron, your sister is grown and not the little girl you have to protect all the time. She can make her own decisions and choices; she doesn't need you to do it for you. I'm sorry about what happened, but it all just happened so fast. Get over it," Harry said.

Ron just stood there in a rage, spluttering foolishly. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room and up to the dormitories. Hermione was half sitting up in shock; her mouth gaped open as she looked at Harry and Ginny. She quickly realized what she was doing and snapped it shut.

"Don't you guys think you went a little too far at the very beginning?" she pressed. "You didn't have to surprise Ron so much. Imagine if you had found your little sister sleeping with you best friend," Hermione said, trying not to sound too harsh, yet wanting to get her point across.

"I'm sorry about surprising you all," Harry said, "but I'm not sorry about what happened," he looked at Ginny and she nodded.

"I'm not either," she smiled warmly at Harry.

"I am," said a grinning Draco Malfoy from the chair he had been sleeping in. Everyone groaned inwardly. They had forgotten he was there. It was really weird, having a Slytherin in your Common Room. Dumbledore had insisted, however. He said they couldn't leave him down in the dungeons by himself.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry and Ginny together. The grinned at each other as Malfoy went off to the bathroom mumbling to himself.

Hermione left to go find Ron and talk some sense into him, leaving Harry and Ginny alone with a look that said, "_If we find you together when we come back down, you are going to get it!" _

Harry and Ginny sat side by side in awkward silence for a few minutes and Harry could feel his face going red.

"Harry," she asked timidly. "Harry, did you mean what we did last night? It wasn't just an impulse was it?"

"No," Harry almost shouted. "Ginny, I wouldn't do it if I didn't mean it. Ginny, willyougooutwithme?"

"What was that Harry?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath and slowed down his words. "Ginny, will you go out with me?"

She beamed and threw her arms around him in response, taking him by surprise and pushing him back onto the couch. She started to kiss him, but Harry slowly pushed her back and said in between gasps, "Ginny—er—don't you think we should let Ron get used to us…being together before he walks in on us snogging on the couch?"

"Your right," said Ginny, getting off of Harry and grabbing his hand to pull him to his feet. "Let's go have some breakfast first!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening the rest of the students were supposed to arrive, and tomorrow classes would begin. They decided to take advantage of the quiet hallways and went for a walk with Artemis. After an hour or so, Draco urged the others to keep going and said that he and Harry would catch up in a bit. Looking suspicious, they agreed and set off, looking over their shoulders and questioning Harry about why.

"Potter," Draco started off as soon as they had rounded the corner. "What do they mean?" Harry knew he meant the pendants, and shook his head slowly.

"I have no clue," said Harry, thoughts rotating wildly throughout his mind. He repeated the runes, when translated, _"Binding together enemies of old, discover the other and you shall find friendship, loyalty, and aid for times ahead. Find the one who wears the other and combine the spirits of the founders once again. The one will appear as an enemy from the past, but is a friend in disguise."_

Draco stared at Harry. "So you are the one that appears as an enemy from the past, but is now a friend, I take it? And for you, I am the other and you shall find friendship, loyalty and aid from me."

"Where did you get your pendant Draco?" asked Harry. "Ginny gave me mine; she said she saw it in a store and it seemed to be calling to her to buy it for me. Could someone have planted it there?"

Draco ran his hand through his white blonde hair. "I received it by way of muggle post, it was very odd. Father didn't want me to take it. He said he didn't trust anything that came by non-magical ways."

"Who was it from?" Harry asked, surprised at his answer.

"I don't know," said Draco truthfully. He pondered the question, "It came in a cream colored envelope, and the seal was peculiar too. It was from the kingdom of Estonia. I believe it was the Queen's seal. There was nothing in the envelope except the pendant. I performed several charms on it to reveal any harmful properties, but there was nothing of magic added to it."

Now it was Harry's turn to stare at Draco. "Draco, I think you are going to find this news very disturbing," he said slowly.

"You are the half blood prince."

"Wait now," said Draco, alarmed. "We don't know that yet! I'm pureblood! My parents, the Dark Lord…"

Harry tried to calm him down, but he just went ranting away about how he was a pureblood, how there was no way he could be a half blood. He sighed; this was going to be a lot tougher than he thought. And he still didn't know if Draco really was the half blood prince, who this Queen of Estonia was and how she was related to Draco, Harry, and Aunt Petunia. Then there was the question of what was the purpose of the half blood prince? What was he supposed to do? There was so much to think about.

"Ok, so forget the thing about the half blood prince for now," said a frustrated Harry. "We have to figure out what the pendants mean."

He thought hard for a moment; combine the spirits of the founders. That had to mean only one thing—Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, two of the founders of Hogwarts and one-time best friends. That had to be why there was a Gryffindor Lion on one side of the pendants, and a Serpent from Slytherin on the other.

"Draco, can I see your pendant for a minute?" Harry asked, holding out his hand. Draco handed it to him wordlessly. Harry held up his in one hand, and Draco's in the other and compared them side by side.

Suddenly they touched together as if pulled by magnets and were torn out of Harry's grip. Harry and Draco watched wide eyed as the pendants spun around, intertwining and floating higher into the air. Abruptly there was a big flash of light, first gold, then green. When the light show was over, one pendant hovered a few feet above the two boys. It slowly came towards the ground and draped its chain over both of their heads, making them both wear the pendant at the same time.

The magic slowly left the pendant as they stood there, awed by what they had just witnessed. Harry slowly reached down and put the pendant in his hand. It was larger now, and appeared to have different runes inscribed into its surface. Now the snake and lion were on the same side, entwined together, trying to show friendship. On the opposite side was a crown and a wand crossed like swords on a seal.

"Draco," said Harry, captivated by the pendant, "What do the runes say?"

Draco had taken Ancient Runes and knew most of the runes around the pendant. Others he had to guess based on how they were used in the sentence. "Well, it's a prophecy," he told Harry. Slowly he started translating.

"_The past comes into play during the month of Leo in the year of the snake. The spirits will combine using the half blood prince and the boy who lived. Through this link you will find a way to defeat the one who plagues you both in ways different but yet the same. The past comes into play during the month of Leo in the year of the snake."_

Harry looked up at Draco and he quickly looked away. "Now do you think you are the half blood prince, Draco?"

Draco was silent. "Well, I suppose now we do have to find out who this Queen is and why I'm a half blood prince."

"Yea, we better," said Harry. "Perhaps we could look in the library? They have books of family trees in there. They are sure to have ones for the muggles, too. At least I'm assuming you would have a muggle parent or something?"

"Are you saying my parents aren't my parents, Potter?" asked Draco nastily.

"I'm just saying we can't rule out the possibility," said Harry. "Let's go."

"Wait," said Draco, whispering and motioning Harry to be quiet. "Someone's coming!" Harry could now here the sound of footsteps coming quickly down the hall around the corner. They quickly took off the pendant lest someone see them both wearing it at the same time. Draco quickly put it in his pocket and they started walking casually, acting like nothing had happened.

"Harry!" screeched Ginny, literally flying around the corner. "Come quick!" she grabbed his hand and motioned Draco to follow.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry quickly.

"There's been an attack on the train!" she panted, running all the faster.

Harry quickened his pace and pulled out his wand in mid-run. They finally reached the entrance hall after what seemed like eternity. The door was open for them and they raced out and sprinted down the path to Hogsmeade where the Hogwarts Express was sitting, spewing smoke of all colors into the darkening sky.

As the approached the train at a run, Remus came hurtling out of nowhere at Harry and caught him before getting too close to the train. Harry, Draco and Ginny tumbled to the ground right before a big explosion caused debris to fly in every direction and flatten nearby trees. People, mostly students and residents of Hogsmeade, that were left standing collapsed like dominoes falling into one another.

"Remus!" Harry shouted. "What happened? The train!"

"Harry, everything's fine. You need to get back to the castle! You shouldn't be out here!" Remus panted with the exertion of running to prevent Harry from getting hurt.

"But I wanted to help! Is everyone ok?" Harry didn't see Death Eaters anywhere, and the scene seemed to be calming down a great deal.

"The Death Eaters planted several muggle bombs on the train," he said with great difficulty. "Several students were killed and many more injured. That last explosion was the last bomb. We believe we got everyone away in time to prevent any serious injury."

"What can we do to help?" asked Ginny, her eyes taking in everything at once.

"Well, we need to get the students up to the school. Dumbledore instructed they all stay in the Great Hall tonight. The sorting will take place tomorrow; now is no time to be celebrating a feast. Can you get some other older students to help?"

The three nodded that they could, then they spotted Ron and Hermione picking there way through the rubble towards them.

"Hermione!" Remus called. "Can you and Ron gather up the First Years? This is not a good way for them to be introduced to school."

"Right away Remus!" they called back.

"Remus, is the other battle over?" asked Harry.

"Yes," he said tiredly. "We fought until about noon today when suddenly all the Death Eaters disapparated. We lost over 50 aurors and several thousand spectators at the match."

Harry, Ginny and Draco gasped at the numbers. "Is…is everyone we know all right?" whispered Ginny, scared to the know the answer.

"Yes," said Remus, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't believe anyone you know well from the Order died."

They all set off to help clean up after the attack and get the students back to the school. Harry wondered when any of this would end. His thoughts turned back to the prophecy on the pendant. The month of Leo in the year of the Snake. That's when it said it would end. He sighed. They had a lot of work to do to.

_A/N: WELL THERE IT IS! Please **REVIEW**!_


	14. Start of Term

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe created by JK Rowling. The only things I own are the original characters and plot.

_A/N: Well here's another chapter! **My thoughts and prayers go out to everyone in London during this tough time. **Please enjoy the chapter. _

_**REVIEWS**: _

**Glenlightarrow: **Thanks so much for the review! And no, I'm not laughing…haha…well okay maybe I am a _little_…but no offense, I don't think Albus Dumbledore would be listening to the Dixie Chicks. I don't mind country music myself, it's just not my favorite. I don't really have a sound idea about who the half blood prince…I'd rather leave the definite up to JKR. I absolutely can't wait for the book to come out…I really should reserve my copy haha…otherwise I'll be kicking myself if I don't get one the day it's released. Thanks a ton for the great review!

**Nathalie-Z: **Thanks for the great review!

**Bobmin356: **Hey thanks for the review anyway…you probably aren't going to read to this far but if you did Harry didn't move in with Snape. I've made it a bit more realistic by now I hope…I was really stupid at the beginning of the story.

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings:** Thanks for the review!

Chapter 14: Start of Term

Harry stood amidst a sea of purple sleeping bags laid out on the floor of the Great Hall, too tired to think. It was past one o'clock in the morning and they had finally gotten everyone into their sleeping bags and at least pretending to be asleep. It had been a tough task after the drama that had unfolded on the train that afternoon. Many of the students had lost at least one person they knew. Over all only 16 students were missing, presumed dead, but that was a far cry from the estimated 50 dead immediately following the attack.

Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep up where the Teacher's table usually was. They had worked hard comforting people and tending injuries, and had nodded off during their watch of the younger students. Many of the other older students, mostly prefects, had fallen asleep now as well, leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the hall.

The whole situation seemed much like his third year when Sirius had been suspected of trying to murder Harry and all the students had had to sleep in the Great Hall while the teachers searched the castle. It turned even more so when Snape strode into the hall after passing the ghosts standing guard at the entrance.

"How are things going here?" he asked Harry quietly, his piercing gaze sweeping the hall of sleeping students.

"As should be expected," said Harry, then in more of a whisper, "Did you get Remus to the Shrieking Shack okay?"

"Yes," said Snape with a slight sneer. "Idiot werewolf. I don't know what he was thinking, coming back to help fight with the full moon tonight." Then, as an afterthought, "I suppose that _is_ what saved many of the students."

Harry was relieved. Remus had told them last night he was leaving for the shrieking shack where he could transform in peace but then had come back to help with the attack on the train.

"Dumbledore should be arriving soon," said Snape, sauntering over to several students who were awake and whispering. "Fawcett, Greengrass, five points for talking! Now I suggest you go to sleep before I decide to take more points!" The talking abruptly stopped, along with many other whispers in the hall.

"Good," yawned Harry, swaying slightly on his feet.

"Potter you need sleep," said Snape firmly and he took a protesting Harry by the arm and led him (a bit roughly) to an empty sleeping bag.

"I'm al—alright," said Harry, yawning again but allowing himself to be led to the sleeping bag.

"Apparently you're not," said Snape as the teenager careened slightly and he had to lower him to the ground. Harry was asleep an instant before he touched the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hey kiddo," said a familiar voice in the distance. Harry looked around, scanning the landscape in his dream. It was a dream, that much he knew. _

_"Sirius?" he asked the emptiness. "Is that you?"_

_"Right here," said Sirius, appearing out of nowhere in front of Harry, who was currently sitting by a stream in a wooded area. _

_"Sirius!" Harry jumped up and gave his godfather a big hug, not wanting to let go. Finally they separated and Harry asked, "Sirius, you said that you only had three times left to talk to me, I used one of them without thinking, so this would be the second. Does this mean I only have one time left?" _

_Sirius looked saddened. "Yes, Harry, I'm sorry but it's true. There was something I had overlooked in the Padrinos Charm. Once a Celebration has been celebrated and the ones who loved you most have said the spell allowing you to rest in peace, I have to enter the spirit world for good. Right now I'm somehow stuck between the world of the living and the world of the dead. I can enter partway into the world of the dead but not all the way. In the living I can enter your dreams or engage in your thoughts."_

_"If I would have known that we wouldn't have performed the spell!" said a shocked and sad Harry. "What am I going to do without you, Sirius?" The Harry in the dream started crying quietly as Sirius comforted him. _

_"Harry, you have to face life alone sometime. You can't always have someone there watching over you or looking after you. You should know that as the prophecy states that you have to be the one to defeat Voldemort. It is better this way. Don't take me the wrong way, Harry, but it can sometimes be a burden to be chained to the world of the living while you are supposed to be beyond the veil. I cannot truly rest in peace until I am unchained of the world of the living. I will be with your parents, Harry, and it will be better for both of us," Sirius explained, his arm around Harry's shoulders the entire time, his own voice choking up with the solemnity of the event. _

_Harry was silent for several minutes in deep thought. "Sirius, if it means that much to you, is there a way you can go back without using up all your times?"_

_"Yes…," said Sirius slowly. "but I don't want you to have to do that. The whole purpose of the charm is to help you."_

_"How do I release you?" said Harry, firmly making up his mind. _

_"All you have to do is say, 'Godfather, I release you from your chains,'" said Sirius reluctantly, looking away from his godson as he said so. _

_Harry said resolutely, "I want to do it, Sirius. I didn't realize how this affected you and I want you to be relieved of this burden. As much as it hurts to let you go, I will do it."_

_"Harry," Sirius began, "You don't--,"_

_"Yes, I do, Sirius. And nothing you say will change my mind."_

_"Alright then," said Sirius, breaking into a smile. "Let's make the most of the rest of our time together then."_

_For the next few hours,(it seemed hours to Harry in his dream, but was in actuality only 45 minutes) they talked of old times, Harry's parents, various friends of Sirius' and special times they had had together. Harry never wanted it to end, but realized he had to in order for Sirius to go join his friends. He could have decided to take the one more time allowed, but didn't want to seem clingy and selfish. _

_Finally, after saying their last, tearful goodbyes, Harry said, through tears streaming down his face, "Goodbye, Sirius—Padfoot. Godfather, I release you."_

_With one last hug, Sirius disappeared out of existence in Harry's dream. Harry could only hope he had made it back to the void beyond the veil. It was strange, not sharing his mind with Sirius anymore, but in a way Harry was glad to keep his thoughts to himself, even if Sirius couldn't share them with anyone. _

_Harry passed the night in his dream, sitting by the side of the stream thinking of his godfather._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day passed in a daze to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco as they worked to comfort students, help the teachers get ready for the start of term, and face their own grievances. No one from the Order had been seriously hurt, but Tonks sported a goose egg on her head and her arm in a bandage when she arrived at Hogwarts to receive healing from Madam Pomfrey.

"We were lucky," she said reassuringly to Harry and Ron, who were helping in the infirmary. "If you hadn't taken out Warbeck right away there, Harry, I don't know what would have happened."

She clumsily tripped over a box of potions and would have fallen had Ron not caught her. As it was, several bottles of potions fell out and broke, causing the ire of Professor Snape to be heard all through the Second Floor corridors.

"I JUST MADE THOSE YOU CLUMSY FOOL OF A TONKS!" he shouted, his normally pale face red with rage. Tonks had a look of shock on her face and started apologizing profusely.

The stock of potions was down, especially Fever Reducing Draught, Dreamless Sleep Potion, and many others that were used on battlefields. Snape had been busy all night making more. Malfoy had joined him, along with several other older students.

Harry had asked if he could help, but, as was probably to be expected, Snape had turned him down, saying he couldn't trust Harry would do it right. Harry had begun to protest, pointing at his O.W.L. score to prove he could, but Snape had silenced him with a sharp look. According to all the other students, Harry was taking Remedial Potions and therefore couldn't be trusted with this important task. It was actually Occlumency he was taking, but they weren't to know that.

Snape had gone back to his usual, ornery self when it came to Harry. This disappointed him, but he knew it was all for show. At least he thought it was. It would have seemed a bit unusual if he had suddenly started praising Harry instead of ridiculing him.

Snapehad told Harry, when asked, that he had resumed his role as a spy for the Order. When Harry asked him how this was possible, since he had been seen fighting against the Death Eaters at the Quidditch game, Snape replied, "Did you see me actually hurt a Death Eater, Potter?"

"No," said Harry, thinking back. All he had seen Snape do were a few stunners and other jinxes to take the Death Eaters out. None of his spells had actually hurt.

"Exactly. The Dark Lord still thinks I am spying on the Order, so allowed me to maintain the act of keeping you safe. You were not the main objective of the Dark Lord for this attack. It was a plus to him that you were there, but his main objective was to decapitate as many as he could, and he would have succeeded had you not stepped in."

"So, it was actually bad that I was there," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Snape, turning back to his potions and ending the conversation as a seventh year Slytherin walked into the dungeon. "Potter!"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, sighing.

"Take these potions up to the Hospital Wing, now!"

"Right away, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After returning to Gryffindor Tower for a quick shower and change of clothes, Harry went down to the Great Hall where lunch was currently being served. He was starving. He had missed breakfast and hadn't had a proper dinner the night before. The puffy, purple sleeping bags had disappeared and the house tables had resumed their normal places. The first year students hadn't been sorted yet and were all sitting at a separate table, looking scared and shy.

Harry quickly spotted Ginny, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Sitting down beside Ginny, he immediately grabbed some chicken and potatoes and said, "I'm starving," before digging in.

"Apparently," said Hermione, miffed at the way he was shoveling food in. "I think you've been hanging around Weasley's for a bit too long."

"Common' Hermy," said Ron, his face full of food.

"The start of term feast is tonight," Ginny told Harry.

"Good," he said between bites. "Then we don't have to be in charge of all the first years."

Just then Luna Lovegood drifted over. "Have a good summer?" she asked dreamily.

"It wasn't too bad," said Ginny, scooting over to make room for her. "How was your vacation?"

"Did you find any whatta-ya-call-its?" asked Ron.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," said Luna. "And yes, we did see some. We spotted several off in the distance. It was well worth it."

Hermione looked doubtful. According to her books, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks didn't exist.

The rest of the day passed quickly; Harry spent a lot of time helping in the infirmary where the overflow from St. Mungo's had been sent. When he was sick of that, he wandered the castle deep in thought. He had told his friends about Sirius leaving, but was still quite saddened by it.

He could hardly believe he was truly gone. He had had to go through the loss twice now, and somehow that was worse then just once.

Remus was still in the shrieking shack recuperating from his transformation, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley visited just before dinner. They couldn't stay long, but wanted to make sure everyone was okay and reassure them that they too, were fine.

The feast was a somber one; everyone was much more silent than usual and the decorations were all black in mourning for those killed. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of his house as Professor McGonagall placed the old school Sorting Hat on a stool in front of the staff table. The first years entered, looking very nervous. Everyone waited in anxious anticipation for the hat's song.

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Cap,_

_So try me on and you shall see,_

_For where you belong is up to me._

_Whether it is Gryffindor or Slytherin, _

_Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. _

_I will find the right match before too long,_

_But first listen closely to my song:_

_Danger is near, but don't you fear,_

_The way to get through is the way brought by you._

_Unite together for common cause,_

_Don't hesitate or pause._

_Divide and you shall forever regret_

_What could have been you'll not get._

_Now I must do what I was made to do, _

_So try me on and I will find a home for you._

_You might find home in Hufflepuff_

_If you are just and loyal;_

_Or maybe you'll sink your roots_

_In shrewd and witty Ravenclaw;_

_Gryffindor just might be the place for you,_

_The brave of heart and daring nerve;_

_Last, but certainly not the least,_

_Cunning old Slytherin,_

_Where you will make your real friends._

_Don't shun those of one house or another_

_For not all are bad and deserve to be ostracized._

_Reach out for those in need and stick together_

_I have spoken, so heed me, or heed me not_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat._

Just like last year, there was a slight pause before everybody started clapping for the Sorting Hat's performance. Harry looked at Hermione, who was furiously writing down the song word for word to be able to study it.

"Really expanding on its usual song isn't it?" said Ron. "Last year it gave us a little warning; this year sounds more like advice."

"Yea," said Harry, lowering his voice as Professor McGonagall called the first student ("Abraham, Luke,") to be sorted. "And all it could say about Slytherin was that it was cunning and something about friends."

"Cunning old Slytherin, where you will make your real friends," said Hermione, who by now had it all copied down. "It also said Slytherin was where you would make your real friends back in First Year," she added, all knowingly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," said Ron unbelievingly. "Have you nothing better to do with your brain cells than to store all the old sorting songs?"

"Each song is recorded down in a book in the library," said Hermione smartly. "Last year after it gave the warning I looked up past years' songs and searched for similar warnings. There were quite a few, but they didn't help me any. While I was doing it I memorized the songs from our five, now six, years here."

Ron and Harry just shook their heads at Hermione in disbelief. She had way too much time on her hands to be looking up all that.

Suddenly the Gryffindor table erupted in loud cheers as they received their first new student of the year, a timid looking girl by the name of Amanda Cabot. Ginny elbowed Harry hard in the side and gave him a look. Harry took the hint and exuberantly started clapping with the rest of the Gryffindors as Amanda took a seat next to Katie Bell.

That reminded Harry. Last year the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, had banned him from playing Quidditch for life. He would have to see Professor McGonagall about playing for Gryffindor again. He assumed he would be able to play again, because Umbridge and the Ministry had taken over the school. They had passed decrees banning school clubs and teams, given Umbridge the headmistress position after Dumbledore had been forced to leave, made her Undersecretary to the Minister, and many, many others. There were at least 30 different decrees passed.

Harry still had the scar on the back of his hand to remind him of Umbridge's detentions she loved to give him. It said, _I will not tell lies. _He had blatantly refused to listen to her lectures on how Voldemort was not back in power and had told her Cedric Diggory had not died of an accident, as she had tried to tell them.

The sorting was almost over, and Harry was glad. They were currently sorting Olson, Jessica, and there were maybe only eight students left. The hat deliberated for a moment before shouting out, "RAVENCLAW!" as the table to the right burst into cheers and Jessica hopped off the stool and eagerly joined her new housemates. The sorting finally ended with a boy named Karl Yentz being sorted into Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall took the stool and the Sorting Hat away as the student's attention turned to the Headmaster. "Welcome back to another year," he said, standing up. Dumbledore looked almost as he always did; he had his gray beard tucked into his belt, his just as long gray hair flowing out behind him. His usual, half-moon spectacles covered his blue eyes, that lacked the usual twinkle. Harry thought he saw a hint of it, but passed it off as the lighting. He really missed that twinkle.

"I would like to take this time thank all the students who helped out in our time of need and peril. To our new Head Boy and Girl, Stephen Fawcett and Cho Chang," Harry didn't even feel a thing when Cho was mentioned, of which he was grateful, "Professor Snape for working day and night brewing us potions, Madam Pomfrey for her continuous work in the Hospital Wing, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy for all the work they have done in the past few days, including cleaning up after the train, shepherding students back to the castle after the attack, working in the Hospital Wing and with Professor Snape brewing potions, and organizing sleeping quarters and watching over students the past night. We could have never done all this without the previously named and the many other staff members and students who pitched in and helped," Dumbledore paused and put his hands together as the rest of the student body and staff started clapping.

Harry and the others joined in as everyone stood and gave a standing ovation. Harry caught Draco's eye from the next table over and gave him a slight nod, which he returned gratefully. His usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were sitting on either side of him, and looked confused as to why they were clapping. They probably hadn't realized Draco could be so helpful and was getting a round of applause for doing good deeds. Harry could see Draco looking at them with distaste. Hopefully he could turn them around. Their fathers were Death Eaters as well as Draco's.

"Now let us take a moment of silence to grieve for those killed in the attack Sunday and Monday," he bowed his head as everyone followed suit. Harry could hear many sniffles and sobs as people started crying again. Many girls were crying on the shoulder of a friend and many of the guys had put their heads on the table.

Ginny started crying on Harry's shoulder and he pulled her close to him, comforting her as she clung to him. They ignored the looks Ron was giving them out of the corner of his eye.

Dumbledore let this go on for about three minutes before saying, "After the Sorting Hat's song, it has come to me that we have already begun uniting in a way we have never done before. In the past day I have seen Gryffindor's working side by side with Slytherin's for a good cause, a Ravenclaw reaching out to help an injured Hufflepuff, and much much more. I wish to ask you to keep it up. I have just decided that we've had enough of house tables; from now on we will all sit at one table as one, big family."

Most of the students were looking excited to be part of the new change; excluding the older Slytherins. They were looking quite disgruntled about the whole business. Harry glanced over at Draco and saw him trying to get Crabbe and Goyle excited about the idea. They were looking very confused at the change in Draco's views. Just last year he would have been outraged at such a change. He had found muggleborns and half-bloods to be inferior to purebloods like the Slytherins.

"There is a war going on," Dumbledore continued, "and as there is a threat of an attack on Hogwarts, we will be conducting a drill in case it ever happens. Term will not start tomorrow as we will be going through this with you. Hopefully we will be able to get back into the swing of things as soon as possible."

"On a happier note, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Zeller," There was a large smattering of applause at the announcement as Professor Zeller stood up and smiled graciously at them. The applause was mostly for the fact that Umbridge was gone, something to be celebrated greatly.

"That is all," Dumbledore said. "Good night."

There was a clamor as everyone stood up and started towards their Common Rooms. "First years follow me!" said Hermione authoritatively. Ron was being dragged relentlessly behind her while protesting that she could handle the first years herself.

"Ron you're a Prefect!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Get the fifth year prefects to do it," he whined. That reminded Harry; he hadn't found out if Ginny had been made prefect or not.

He looked at her questioningly and she smiled, "No, I didn't get it, Harry. Mum was disappointed but I'm glad I didn't get it. It's too much work, especially with O.W.L.'s coming up."

"Will you join me up to the common room then?" he asked. Ginny gladly accepted and they left Ron with Hermione after quickly finding out the new password (Fiddlesticks).

As they left the Great Hall, Harry could feel the stares following him. Mostly it was the first years, as they had never seen him before. The day before as he had been helping a first year to the Hospital Wing, the boy had stuttered constantly and had openly stared at his scar until Harry made a point of flattening his hair over it. He thought it was getting quite old.

Instead of following the multitude of other Gryffindors up to the common room, Harry and Ginny took a few of Harry's shortcuts and arrived, hand in hand, ten minutes before the rest of the students.

They had the common room to themselves and took the best sofa that wasn't right in front of the fire. It was so warm out they didn't need its normally welcome warmth. They sat there in silence; content to have Ginny leaning on Harry's shoulder. They sat that way until Hermione and Ron entered with the first years, many of whom were in shock at the splendid décor and comfort of the common room.

"Girls dormitory is that way," said Hermione pointing up the staircase. "It's on the right-hand side. Boys dormitory is up there and to the right as well," she explained, pointing up the boy's staircase. "Your things have already been brought up. Breakfast is at 7:30 tomorrow morning and classes begin at 9:00. Good night!" The first years scrambled up their respective staircases eagerly just as the rest of the Gryffindors entered through the Fat Lady's portrait.

Harry said goodnight to Ginny and went up the staircase to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Joining him were Ron, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan.

"Blimey Harry," said Seamus as they entered the familiar room with five four-poster beds. "What do you think of all this house unity stuff?"

Harry responded with a shrug. "Well I suppose it's all for the better. I think it will actually be nice, sitting with other houses for a change."

Dean Thomas gave a dark look. "What about the Slytherins? We'll be sitting with them now I reckon."

"Slytherins are the same as anyone else," said Harry. He couldn't wait to see how these guys reacted to him getting along with his former archenemy.

"My grandma lectured me on house unity this past summer," piped in Neville. "She thought Dumbledore should do more to encourage it." Then he looked a bit guilty. "I think she even wrote him a letter saying he should. She wouldn't tell me what she suggested, but she hinted it had to do with Quidditch."

"What?" exclaimed Harry and Ron together.

"They bloody hell better not get rid of Quidditch!" said Ron angrily.

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily. "What else have I got to look forward to with the war going on and all?"

"So how was your summers?" asked Dean as he put on his pajamas. They were ludicrously blue and yellow, the colors of his West Ham football team. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes as he saw them.

"Well if you don't count being involved in three attacks from the Death Eaters," said Harry, "it was quite a good summer."

"Same here," said Ron, flopping down on his bed, fully dressed in orange Cannon's pajamas. Dean looked horrified at the sight and Harry, Seamus and Neville just had to laugh.

"They didn't do too well on Sunday, now, did they?" asked Neville, gesturing to Ron's Chudley Cannons poster on the wall.

"Their brooms were tampered with!" protested Ron. "It said so in the Daily Prophet yesterday. Voldemort had to get them to lose somehow so Celestina Warbeck could sing at the end, starting the attack."

"Poor Oliver," said Harry. "I think they had to take him to St. Mungo's and put him in a safe room. They say he was raving about how she hadn't done anything wrong."

"They think she confounded him," said Seamus.

"Remember when Snape thought we were confounded Harry?" asked Ron sniggering.

The others looked at them questioningly and Harry shook his head almost imperceptibly at Ron warning him against talking about Sirius. "Yea, well, at the time he was a bit out of his mind wasn't he?" asked Harry jovially.

"Yea," said Ron, getting the hint. "Well I'm a tad tired. Good night!" he yawned and pulled his curtains around his bed.

The others did the same as they all clambered into bed. "Good night," resounded through the room before it fell quiet. Before Harry climbed into his bed however, he grabbed his Wizwit out of his trunk, along with a quill. He turned to a fresh page and wrote:

_To Draco,_

_Hey so how are we gonna do this tomorrow? Sit together right away? Or give it a few days?_

_Harry_

While waiting to see if Draco had remembered that they were all supposed to be ready to communicate that night, Harry read the message Ron had sent him a few minutes ago. Thankfully he had charmed the book to stay silent and not give out its warning beep when a new message arrived. He didn't know how he would explain what the annoying noise was to the others if it did go off.

_To Harry,_

_They better not cancel the Quidditch cup again! Say who do you think they will make Quidditch Captain? We also need a few more chasers. All we've got is Katie coming back. Ginny said with you back as Seeker she'd like to be chaser, but who else? Also I dunno about Sloper and Kirke as our beaters this year. They did an alright job last year but if we really want a chance at the cup…_

_Ron_

Harry quickly scribbled a response to Ron that he was sure everything would work out all right. He then turned to Draco's response.

_To Potter,_

_Give it a few days. Anyways, who ever said I want to sit by you? Crabbe and Goyle are getting very suspicious about my attitude. They know all about how I ran away, but I don't think they expected me to be this much different. I'm expecting them to turn on me any day now so maybe after the slug heads do that. I'm out this day was tiring._

_Malfoy_

Harry was glad those two losers would be out of the way soon. Malfoy had confided to Harry that he hadn't ever cared for them as friends; they were just there because that was what their father's had done for Lucius Malfoy back when they were in school. It was more for Voldemort seeing that his right-hand man was protected.

Just then another message appeared, addressed to all of them. Harry groaned and he could hear Ron do the same in the next bed. He had forgotten Snape was also receiving all of the messages.

_To all,_

_Dear me, what have we here? Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley pouring out their hearts to me, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter talking Quidditch, and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter babbling nonsense. AT MIDNIGHT NO LESS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP! Ah, but of course, the famous Harry Potter doesn't need to sleep, unlike myself. And before I spell these—Wizwits—to destroy them, I need to inform Mr. Potter he will be needed tomorrow night at 8:00 in my classroom for Remedial Potions. Since you were unfortunately accepted into the NEWT Potions class, you need all the help you can get before you fall so much behind you cannot make it all up. DO NOT BE LATE. _

_Professor S. Snape_

Harry gulped. Now he was going to get it from Draco. He didn't know Harry was taking Occlumency with Snape; like the rest of the students, he thought Harry was taking Remedial Potions. Nobody ever questioned this as he usually did quite poorly in class. Harry was sure he would do well if he only had another teacher. It didn't seem like Snape was going to be any nicer this year.

He put the wizwit away and lay down his head on his pillow. Tomorrow classes started.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Next chapter classes begin, Harry has Occlumency for the first time since the disaster fifth year, house unity is not only encouraged but forced onto the students, and Harry has a confrontation with someone about the past year. Who could it be?_


	15. Hippogriffs and Confrontations

**CHAPTER 15: Hippogriffs and Confrontations**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anything except the plot and original characters. The rest belongs to JK Rowling. **

_A/N: WOW ONLY FOUR AND A HALF HOURS UNTIL HBP COMES OUT! I wrote like crazy today to get this chapter out before tomorrow…I hope it gets onto ffnet by then. But I'm going to be busy the next few days reading the latest installment like I bet all of you will, but I should be ready to update in hopefully a week and a half to two weeks. Enjoy the HBP, both my version and JKR's! Please keep reading after HBP comes out…I hopefully will then begin writing a Seventh Year fic…ENJOY!_

_REVIEWS: _

**Glenlightarrow: **Hey thanks for review! Yea…The sorting hat's song was supposed to have many of the same words(hint hint!) and I was just too lazy to think up much else haha. Ostracize means to banish from a group. Sort of like being left out. Well, anyways thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

**Phoenix3790:** Thanks for the review and here it is!

**Jamster the great: **Hey thanks for the review I'm glad you like it! About the Harry-Ginny ship…I doubt it will happen in the real books but I like writing and reading it. Don't ask me why…Hopefully we will get a much better idea of who Harry likes and such in the real Half-Blood Prince and I can incorporate that into a Post HBP fic. At least I'm hoping I'll get around to it!

**Hary9970:** Thanks for the review!

CHAPTER 15: Hippogriffs and Confrontations

The next morning dawned bright and clear; there couldn't be a worse day to start classes on. "Oh," groaned Ron that morning as the sixth year schedules were being passed out. "Why did I ever agree to take Potions again? I thought I was done!"

"Well, I thought you wanted to be an auror," Hermione responded.

"Yeah, but now I'm not too sure," said Ron, pointing at his schedule. "Double Potions right away this morning! And we're all in one class now, so that means we're with the Slytherins!"

"Brighten up, Ron," said Harry. "We've got Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon with Hagrid. Then we have off."

"Maybe you do," said Ron, groaning again. "But I didn't drop Divination. Imagine being stuck up there with that old bat for another two years."

"You should've dropped it like I did fifth year," said Hermione, paying the owl that had just arrived with a subscription of the Daily Prophet.

As promised, Dumbledore had removed the four house tables and replaced it with one big table. It had taken awhile to find a shape that would comfortable fit all of Hogwarts students, but the teachers had settled on a square with the center cut out, creating space on the outside of the square and the inside. Then came the problem of getting students into the inside seats. This was solved by creating a small opening near the doors at the entrance of the hall. There people could file in to find seats.

This caused a disruption at the beginning of breakfast the first day. Apparently someone hadn't notified the house elves that it wouldn't be a complete square and that a section would be cut off to allow people access to the inside. As the food appeared at 7:30 sharp, anyone unlucky enough to be standing in the opening at the time got a face full of food as it fell on them. It created quite a disruption, especially when Peeves the Poltergeist decided to join in the fun and begin a food fight.

"So what's the Prophet got to say today?" asked Harry, grabbing a piece of toast and casting a repelling charm around the four of them to prevent food from hitting them.

"Well," started Hermione. "Oh REALLY!" She threw the paper down and stormed up to tell off a bunch of fourth years for throwing food. Finally the teachers and prefects—not including Ron, who was quite enjoying the spectacle—got Peeves out of the hall and the students calmed down. Harry could hear Professor McGonagall deducting house points like crazy. So much for starting off the term on a good note.

Ginny grabbed the paper and Harry peered over her shoulder to read it.

**MINISTER OF MAGIC: SOON TO BE GONE?**

_A flustered looking Minister of Magic showed up today for the press conference on the apparent Death Eater attack that occurred Sunday during the long awaited Chudley Cannons-Puddlemere United Quidditch game. When asked as to who was behind the attacks, Cornelius Fudge barked, "Who do you think it was? Of course! He-who-must-not-be-named! Just like Albus Dumbledore has been saying for the past year and a half!" _

_As all of you readers must remember, Dumbledore insisted You-Know-Who returned at the beginning of the summer two years ago. Blatantly refusing to believe this, Minister Fudge failed to prepare for war and increase security measures. _

_As quoted several months ago, right after Fudge reportedly saw You-Know-Who himself in the Ministry of Magic, "Just because we saw him once doesn't mean he's back to full strength and capable of doing more damage right away. I feel everyone should continue on with their lives as normal until more details on his supposed return are available."_

_How much proof does the minister need? Harry Potter, the boy whom we all know as the Boy-Who-Lived, has reportedly faced You-Know-Who several times in the past years. Sadly, no one heeded his word until it was too late and damage had been done. No one except Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. _

_Perhaps we should be rethinking our decision as to who is the Minister of Magic. We need someone who will fight this war for us upfront; not denying that there is a war at all. If not this might turn out worse than the last, and who knows if the Boy-Who-Lived can do it again?_

"Wow," said Ginny. "I can't wait until that crackpot is gone."

"Yea," said Ron excitedly. "I wonder who the next Minister will be."

"I don't think Madam Bones would be all that bad," said Harry thoughtfully. "She seemed really good at her current post."

Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff and Madam Bones' niece, was sitting across the table a few chairs down from Harry, Ginny and Ron and overheard their conversation. "Oh, I don't think Aunt Amelia wants the job that much, Harry. But I will be sure to tell her she has your support."

"Why doesn't she want it?" asked Ron.

"I don't think she wants all the responsibility and stuff," said Susan, buttering a piece of toast. "It's a lot of stress, especially with the war going on. She would like to support Dumbledore, but he adamantly says that he doesn't want the post. That he's a much better asset to Hogwarts."

Breakfast finished up quickly once Hermione returned in a huff, and they set off for their first classes of the term. Ginny left them to go to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class with a promise to tell them what Professor Zeller was like. The other three descended to the dungeons to attend Potions.

The class didn't go too bad, considering. The Gryffindors only had 20 points deducted. Harry also managed to produce a mediocre Skele-Gro Potion and Snape passed him without saying anything. Neville had dropped the class in favor of more classes involving Herbology, so they didn't have him cowering under Snape's gaze. Harry was sure Neville would have done better if he had had a different Professor.

The class dragged on and on and on. After finishing the potion, Snape lectured them on the properties of different ingredients and their uses. Finally class neared the end and Snape passed Harry's desk. "What's this?" he asked smoothly, picking up a copy of the Quibbler, a magazine that Luna Lovegood's dad was the editor. Harry had started getting free copies since last year they had published an article on Harry and how Voldemort was back. For some reason Harry couldn't remember why that magazine was out on his desk. He had thought it was in his bag.

"Stay after class, Potter," he said sneeringly. Harry knew it was no use to argue, but Ron was just as surprised at the magazine being out on the desk as he was.

"Where did that come from?" he hissed.

"No idea."

The bell rang and the rest of the class quickly dispersed, Hermione and Ron looking back apologetically at Harry. He motioned them to go on and he would join them at lunch.

Harry sat where he was until Snape motioned him to his desk. Harry rose slowly and walked calculatingly over to his desk. "Yes, Professor?"

"You got my message?"

"Yes, sir," responded Harry.

"Be here at 8:00 sharp then," he said, not looking up from his desk.

Harry stood in front of his desk, waiting for him to rant about the magazine. It didn't come. "Potter, you may leave."

"But sir!" said Harry, not believing he was almost asking for punishment. "What about the magazine?"

Only now did Snape raise his penetrating glare to Harry's face. "Mr. Potter, did you not see me take the magazine out of your bag?"

"N…n…no," Harry sputtered, confused. Then it came to him. He grinned. "I was wondering where it had come from."

Snape didn't return the grin, but Harry thought he looked amused. "Yes, see to it that you aren't reading magazines in class again."

"Yes sir," said Harry as he turned to leave.

"Do not be late Mr. Potter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch was a quiet affair, the only notable thing that happened was Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith walking up to him and asking if they were going to continue with the DA club again this year.

"I really don't know," said Harry, looking at Hermione and Ron. "What do you guys think?"

"It would be nice," said Hermione. "From what Ginny said Professor Zeller knows what she's doing but it wouldn't hurt for more practice."

"Yea," said Harry. "Maybe we should go see Dumbledore about continuing it first. The Room of Requirement isn't that much of a secret now, but I supposed Malfoy and some of the Slytherins could join the club."

"WHAT?" Michael half-shouted. "Let the Slytherins join? Are you out of your mind Harry?"

"Hello Potter," said Draco just then, sitting down across the table from him with a guy Harry recognized as Blaise Zambini and a cute girl named Daphne Greengrass, both Slytherins. It seemed he had ditched Crabbe and Goyle, or else they had ditched him.

Zacharias and Michael just stared. Harry grinned. "Hey Malfoy," then to the other two, "I'll let you know the date by the galleons Hermione made us last year. You still have those, don't you?"

They both nodded, glancing back and forth between Harry and Draco. "Spread the word then to have those where you can notice the date change."

They nodded again before moving off, whispering and glancing over their shoulders as Harry started telling Malfoy all about the DA club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon passed quickly with Care of Magical Creatures. It was Hagrid's last class; he had wanted to teach Harry one last time before moving to France with Madam Maxine. The announcement was to be made that night at dinner.

"Well, now," said Hagrid, grinning at Harry, Hermione and Ron as they showed up with the rest of the Gryffindors. "I have a surprise for ya. Gonna be a righ' treat it is."

Wondering what dangerous creature Hagrid had conjured up for them and their last lesson, the class slowly followed Hagrid to the paddock behind his house. To the class's surprise, there were five Hippogriffs in the paddock. Harry spotted a familiar-looking one and recognized Buckbeak. Thinking of Buckbeak brought a lump to his throat as it reminded him of Sirius.

"Since this here is my las' class," said Hagrid, smiling at Harry's surprise through his long thick beard, "I thought I would bring back the hippogriffs, yer firs' lesson ever."

Harry, from his spot on the other side of Ron and Hermione, glanced over to see Draco's reaction. He hadn't listened to Hagrid the first class back in third year and had ended up being bit by Buckbeak. To his surprise, Draco was actually looking happy at having another chance with the hippogriffs.

"Harry, since you were the firs' to ride 'im last time," said Hagrid, "You can be the firs' this time." Harry eagerly climbed the fence and walked over to Buckbeak who recognized him and made the sort of squawk that hippogriffs make in greeting. Harry bowed, waiting for Buckbeak to bow back and allow him to approach.

Buckbeak bent his scaly knees and lowered his head, allowing Harry to come forward and stroke his beak. "Very good Harry," said Hagrid laughing. To the class, "Harry has gotten to know old Buckbeak the pas' few years. Up you go, Harry," he boosted Harry onto Buckbeak's back and slapped him on the rump. Buckbeak took off into the air.

The ride was just as exhilarating as Harry remembered. Not quite the same as riding a broom, but there was a certain thrill about riding a real animal that a broom just didn't convey.

Buckbeak took him up and around the lake before returning to the paddock and the rest of the class. The rest of the students eagerly moved forward to claim a hippogriff; many more than their first third year lesson. Malfoy and his new cronies, Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass, came over to Buckbeak and Harry who was stroking his beak. Buckbeak was lazily resting his head on Harry's shoulder and had his eyes half open.

"Hey, Potter," said Malfoy, stopping a few feet away as Buckbeak opened one eye and gazed at him. "Mind if I have a go?"

"Go ahead," said Harry. "Just not like last time, okay?"

Malfoy grinned. "Deal."

"Okay. Buckbeak," said Harry to the hippogriff, "this is Draco Malfoy. He insulted you a long time ago, but now he's nice and thinks you're great. Will you give him a ride?" Buckbeak looked at Harry for a moment, then turned to Malfoy and bent his knees and lowered his head in a clumsy bow.

Malfoy looked stunned. He bowed quickly, and when Buckbeak stayed bowed, he cautiously walked over to him and stroked his beak. Harry backed off and joined Ron and Hermione in watching.

Buckbeak gave Malfoy the ride of his life. When they returned Malfoy was grinning ear to ear and even Hagrid looked pleased. The rest of the class was in shock at the different attitude.

The rest of the afternoon for Harry was spent in doing the little bit of homework he received and wandering the halls, intent to eventually make it to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione was in Arithmancy, Ron in Divination, and Ginny in Transfiguration, leaving Harry by himself.

Harry was deep in thought, lost in his own world when someone called his name from behind him. "Harry!" He walked on, oblivious to his surroundings. Suddenly the seam on his bag split and his books came tumbling out, ink bottles breaking and quills going everywhere. Harry groaned.

"Harry!" Now Harry looked up and saw a pretty girl with long, flowing black hair. He gulped. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker and the girl he went out with briefly in fifth year.

He straightened up from his books that were sopping with ink. "Hi, Cho," he said casually. "How was your summer?"

"Fine. Here, let me help you with that," she bent down and started cleaning his books with various spells.

"No, that's alright I can get it," Harry protested, squatting down to help.

"No, I insist," she said persistently. "After all, it was me who split the bag," she added wryly.

"You what!" exclaimed Harry. "Oh, yeah…fourth year." To ask Cho to the Yule Ball he had tried to get her away from her friends and the only way he could achieve that was to split her bag.

"Yeah, and you thought I didn't know!" she grinned. "So," she said as they began putting the books back in Harry's now-fixed bag. "How was _your_ summer?"

"Well, the usual, you know," he said, not wanting to elaborate too much. "Death Eater attacks, time with the muggles, the whole works."

There was an awkward silence as the two finished packing up Harry's books and stood up. Harry ended it by, "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes," said Cho a bit breathlessly.

Harry turned to go, but Cho stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. He turned around the before he knew what was happening she kissed him. Harry stood there in shock. _Ginny, think of Ginny._ He pulled away and Cho looked at him questioningly.

"Harry?" she asked, coming closer again. Harry just backed up two steps for her every one until he was pinned against the wall. "Harry, I've been thinking of you all summer," she said softly to him. "I was a little—misunderstanding—last year. It will be better…"

Now she was less than half a foot away and Harry slid sideways to stay a little farther away from her. Unperturbed, she followed and slid with him. Harry didn't know what to say.

Finally he got a few words out of his mouth. "Cho, I—I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked, coming closer. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Ginny," he whispered.

She stopped suddenly. "That little fifth year Weasley girl? What's she got to do with us?" She started forward again and Harry was running out of room to maneuver.

"She's my girlfriend," Harry spat out finally. He stood there feeling sick as he watched her reaction. Why did this stuff always have to happen with him? Why not Ron?

"Ohhh…," she said, backing away from Harry a little bit, looking hurt. "Well, I better be going then," she turned deep red and started backing away. Finally she turned and burst into tears, tearing off down the hall in the direction of Ravenclaw's common room.

Harry slumped against the wall stunned for several minutes before clearing his head and slowly walking in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office.

Momentarily he reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance. Stupidly he realized he didn't know the password to get in, so he sank down underneath the Hogwarts banner and put his head in his arms.

He had thought Cho would never like him that way again. Last year he was too indifferent with other people's feelings, including hers. In a many ways he still was; he did seem to lose his temper with his friends when things were bothering him, and last year he didn't realize Cho was still so upset over Cedric Diggory dying during the Triwizard Challenge.

Life was just too stressful and confusing. He sighed loudly. "Having some trouble Harry?" asked a voice from the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Harry started and scrambled to his feet at the sight of Professor Dumbledore smiling at him. "I'm alright," he said awkwardly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Any time, Harry," he said, gesturing him up the revolving staircase. They stood in silence for the short period of time it took to get to the top of the staircase and enter Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore offered Harry a seat in front of his desk while he himself took his usual chair behind his desk. Dumbledore sat there and twiddled his thumbs absently, waiting for Harry to speak as not to force him.

"Sir," Harry started out, "Last year Umbridge banned me from Quidditch. Has my ban been lifted yet? Professor McGonagall said she was working on it and practices are going to start up soon—," Dumbledore silenced him with a hand.

"I'm happy to say you have been fully reinstated onto the Gryffindor House Quidditch team," Harry started to cheer but stopped as Dumbledore continued, "but, I must insist you work extremely hard to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "Of course!" he said eagerly. "And Professor?'

"Yes, Harry?" he asked idly, stroking Fawkes' feathers.

"Well, um…we were wondering what you would think of us starting up the DA club again this year. I know we actually have a capable DADA teacher this year, but I've had several people come up to me and ask about it."

"That sounds fine to be," said Dumbledore. "It will have to be open to the whole school, however, and I'll ask Professor Zeller to supervise. And I don't think it should be known as 'Dumbledore's Army,'" he said dryly. "I don't think people would be too happy if they thought I was making an army of students."

"We wouldn't want that," said Harry darkly.

"We'll make an announcement at dinner soon," he promised. "Is there anything else you wish to talk about, Harry?"

Harry thought of everything that had happened with him as of late. No way could he talk to Dumbledore, of all people, about Cho. There was the matter of the half-blood prince, but he didn't want Dumbledore to know he knew who it most likely was and the prophecy and runes that were there. That could wait until the proper time. After all, it wasn't like Dumbledore never held secrets from him.

There really wasn't that much else important. Except one thing.

"Well…Professor?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Snape told me he would ask you about this, but—,"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him. Professor Snape said he would tell you about my reoccurring dreams. About Bellatrix Lestrange," he added, in case Dumbledore didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, suddenly very interested in an eagle feather quill on his desk. He didn't smile.

"Well?" asked Harry, anxious for an answer.

The aging Headmaster sighed and looked very grave. "We do not know as of yet why you have been having these. We have many ideas. Most likely it is a psychological problem. When you cast Cruciatus on her, or tried to rather, your brain responded in a way it hasn't been asked to before. You have to hate someone to a point where you enjoy their pain and suffering. As she told you, you have to mean the curse.

"Other than that, we don't know why you act the way you do when you see her or something reminds you of her. Professor Snape believes it has a lot to do with her killing Sirius. More with that than the activities that followed, including her taunting and you casting the curse."

Harry sighed. It sounded like a lot of jumble, signifying they had no clue why he acted the way he did. Harry got up slowly. "Alright, thanks Professor," he said. "I better get down to dinner, Ginny, Ron and Hermione will be waiting."

"Ah yes, time does go by fast doesn't it! Have a good night, Harry," his eyes followed the boy as he left his office. Harry could feel them on his back. Then the door closed and he stepped onto the now descending staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner came and went and the time soon came for Harry's Occlumency lesson. He drearily dragged his feet down to Snape's office and stood in front of the closed door.

"Enter," came Snape's voice from within. Harry had no idea how they did that. People always new he was outside their door without him making a sound. Harry sighed and pushed the door open and walked in. Closing the door behind him with a hard push, he went and sat down at a desk near Snape's.

He sat there for a few minutes while Snape continued on with his school work. Finally he pushed his chair back and stood up, rolling up his sleeves. "Alright Potter."

Harry stood up and faced Snape, wand at the ready. "Clear your mind," said Snape. "Empty yourself of all feelings, as those are what the Dark Lord feeds on. He will use your worst memories to hurt you. You should know that by now."

Harry concentrated as much as he could on emptying his mind and concentrating on a blank nothingness. He nodded to Snape to indicate he was ready.

"LEGILIMENS!"

Harry felt the spell hit him and tried to concentrate harder on nothing. For a brief moment it seemed like it was working; then Snape pressed harder and delved deeper. Harry was reliving the Death Eater attack on his Aunt and Uncle's house…then he was at Sirius' Celebration and everyone was crying…he was telling his friends the prophecy…Harry was racing after Celestina Warbeck on a broom…students were filing back after the attack on the Hogwarts Express. Harry fought the memories. Fought them hard but his head was starting to throb in agony from the effort. Now he was with Draco at One Tree Hill and saw Draco stopping him from killing Bellatrix Lestrange right then and there…he felt the rage that came with hating Bellatrix Lestrange many times.

Snape suddenly let up, removing the curse from Harry. Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor clutching his scar and trembling, tears running from his eyes. He tried to sit up, angry that he had done so poorly, but Snape pushed him back down.

Harry closed his eyes, unable to look into the eyes of his Potions master. He was scared at what he might see. He heard Snape move away and rummage in a cupboard. Several minutes later he came back and lifted Harry up into a sitting position.

"Drink this, Potter," he said, touching a vial to his lips. Harry opened his eyes slightly and allowed the potion to be poured into his mouth. He spluttered at the sour taste but drank it all down.

Almost instantly his head cleared and he started to feel better. Snape helped him to his feet and led him to a chair so he could sit down. Harry stared at his hands in his lap, unable to meet his professor in the eye.

"Potter, at least look at me," he said finally. Harry reluctantly looked up. Snape sighed. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded then said, "Why did I do so much worse than last year?"

"I assume you haven't been practicing," said Snape a bit irritably. Harry shook his head. "Potter you must not take this so lightly!" Snape said harshly. Harry knew he was right. Look what had happened last year—to Sirius. Snape had been thinking the same thing. "We've had this talk before—do you wish your godfather to have died in vain? Did the manner of his death teach you nothing?" He was half yelling at Harry now, and Harry just sat there and took it. He knew he deserved it.

Snape calmed himself down to say, "At the start I thought you had it. You went a full five seconds without me penetrating at all. All I could see was a black wall of nothing. Tell me, what did you do then that failed after the first few seconds?"

Harry thought hard. What had he been thinking about? He thought he had been concentrating on a blank nothingness…but actually he thought he was concentrating on his friends; on Ginny's beautiful face, Ron's humor and Hermione's wit and cleverness. Even on Draco's wry idle talk and teasing, his changed attitude.

Snape pressed him for an answer. Harry responded, "I…I think it was my friends."

Snape looked a little taken aback, as he probably hadn't ever heard of anyone using such a block, but recovered himself and said, "Let's try again then. Concentrate on—_your friends_—as much as you can. I will not keep you under the spell for as long again."

Harry braced himself and thought of his friends, starting with Ginny. He nodded when he was ready and extended his wand.

"LEGILIMENS!" cried Snape.

Harry felt the curse hit him again and felt a probe seeking a crack through a wall that Harry had erected himself. It was made up of the love of his friends and his love of them. This time it lasted longer until Snape finally did find a crack and burst in onto Harry's memories. Now he was watching Sirius fall through the veil at the Ministry of Magic…he was watching Cedric be murdered by Wormtail…then, blissfully it ended as Snape removed the spell.

Harry was still on his feet, though a little unsteady. "A little better, Mr. Potter," said Snape levelly. "Almost ten seconds that time. Come back next week at the same time. Dismissed."

Harry walked slowly to the door and exited, feeling happy that at least he had improved slightly. He looked back over his shoulder before closing the door and saw Snape peering thoughtfully off into space.

He walked quickly back to the common room, exhausted from his first day back in classes. It had been a very interesting day. Hopefully the next two days until the weekend wouldn't be quite so hectic and stressing.

_A/N: _ _Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! _


	16. Quidditch Tryouts

_A/N: Well I found out we aren't supposed to reply to reviews…so I guess that's done. Well thank you to the three people who reviewed this chapter! You're the greatest and truly made my day, especially after HBP came out. I read it of course…I thought it was good but perhaps a little boring at times. In response to finishing it, I wrote a one-shot fic called **A Malfoy's Redemption**. It may turn out to be a two-shot fic if I get around to writing the second half! Also I am working on a seventh year fic, but probably won't post it until I get a lot more of it done and the plot all figured out. That leads to this fic. I want to keep writing it, and probably will, but the updates will come at longer intervals. We'll see how much more I do on it. Today's update is short, but I felt I needed to give you something because it's been so long. Now I'll stop rambling…enjoy!_

CHAPTER 16: Quidditch Tryouts

The next two days flew by in a whirlwind of homework. In fact the whole weekend flew by in a whirlwind of homework. It was Wednesday again and Harry had another Occlumency lesson later that night with Snape. He was not looking forward to it.

The sixth years were being loaded with as much homework as they could handle; it was worse than O.W.L.'s. Plus, Harry had just been made Quidditch Captain and had to schedule tryouts.

"Ron," he was saying exasperatedly, "You're going to have to help me with this. I don't know how I'll handle the stress!"

"You'll do fine!" said Ron, thumping him on the back at the news. It was just before dinner and he and Ron were putting up try-out notices for that Saturday morning. Katie Bell was the only remaining Chaser on the team, and Harry had a feeling that Kirke and Sloper, the two beaters they had gotten last year, were not the best they could find. That would leave Ron as Keeper, though technically under the rules they still had to try out for it. Ginny wanted to try for chaser and Harry was almost sure she would get one of the spots.

Finishing up, the two left for dinner. It was the usual affair, but Dumbledore did as he promised Harry and mentioned the D.A. club as running again and anyone was invited to join. Professor Zeller would be the supervising teacher, but Harry would basically run it as he had last year, only this time it would be held in the Great Hall to accommodate all the people interested.

A sign up sheet had been sent around and nearly 150 students had signed up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking at the list in disbelief. It was one thing to teach 20 or so people defensive spells, but 150?

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," said Harry, thinking hard. "I suppose we'll split them up by year. Ginny can take the first years; Ron, you take the second years; Hermione the third and fourth; Professor Zeller and I will take fifth through seventh I suppose. We can get Neville and Luna to help too."

"Yes," said Hermione, watching as the list continued to grow, "We can all help each other learn; if some other people in the group know how to do the spell already, they can help teach the others. It will work well that way. Good thinking Harry!"

They continued making plans until Harry had to leave at quarter to eight to make it down to Snape's in time for Occlumency. He did better, able to concentrate on the image of his friend's faces for much longer than before, but when Snape did slip through his defenses; he saw torturous images of Lestrange taunting him, causing the rage to build up inside him once again. It then took several minutes until he had calmed down enough to continue.

The nights after Occlumency lessons his scar throbbed painfully, nothing a good headache potion wouldn't cure to some extent. The following two days flew by quickly and the next thing Harry knew it was Saturday morning and time for Quidditch try-outs.

At 10:00, Ron and Ginny joined Harry down at the Quidditch Pitch to find maybe two dozen people there to try out.

"All right," said Harry, standing in front of the group gathered in the stands. "I want everyone to take a warm up lap around the pitch so I can see how well you fly and you can—well—warm up."

Everyone took off except Harry. His eyes were scrutinizing every person, examining their flying skills and separating the good from the bad. Finally they flew back down to join him. "Okay, everyone who wants to try out for Chaser step forward! The rest of you can sit back and watch!"

About a dozen people stepped forward, including Katie Bell, who was almost insured a spot on the team with her previous years' playing, and Ginny, looking confident and smiling. Harry split them into groups of three and played Keeper as they tried to score on him.

A second year boy, who looked like someone he knew, managed to get the Quaffle past him every time but one. He found out from Ron that it was Shane Liegel, brother of the Cannons' Steven Liegel, whom he had met at the game. Katie was by far the best and most experienced, and Ginny after her.

Once everyone had gone through, he announced that Katie, Ginny and Shane would be the chasers and invited the people who didn't get it to try out for Beater.

Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke tried out again, along with about six others. Harry had the chasers fly around and had the Beaters try to unseat them. He chose Sloper and a burly fifth year named Jonathon Flaggstaff.

Keeper try-outs didn't last long; Ron and one other were the only ones who tried out. Ron was feeling very confident today and saved every shot except two of Ginny's. The other, a fourth year girl, went into tears after she missed two in a row. She flew off and her friend ran to comfort her. Harry felt sorry for her, but he now had his team.

"Thanks for trying out everyone!" said Harry after he had announced the team. "Keep practicing and maybe you'll make it next year. Team, stay behind so we can organize practice!"

They arranged for practices to be Saturday and Wednesday nights with more to be scheduled closer to game time. "Our first match is Hufflepuff," said Harry. "From what I've see we can take them easily; but no slacking! I want the Quidditch Cup this year and we better get it! If you have time grab a friend and practice on your own. Until next Saturday then."

Harry left with Ginny and Ron back to the castle. He looked wistfully at Hagrid's hut, now empty of everything. Hagrid had left a few days before and had been in a big hurry so they hadn't been able to say a proper good-bye. He would miss the visits to Hagrid's.

Classes were going very well for the Gryffindors; Professor Zeller seemed a very adept Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and they were now continuing on in their studies to wandless and nonverbal magic.

"Very good Ms. Granger," said Professor Zeller warmly. As usual, Hermione was the first to successfully perform wandless magic. They were trying to light a candle without wands, and Harry and Ron were having a very hard time at it.

"Light…you…stupid…thing," panted Ron exasperatedly, screwing up his face, causing it to bloom into a flower.

"Well," said Harry glumly, "at least you got it to do something."

"Yeah," said Ron, brightening up a bit before seeing Hermione's candle lit perfectly on the other side of him.

The bell rang and next period Harry had a break while Ron went to Divination and Hermione to Arithmancy. "Harry?" asked Professor Zeller before Harry could leave the room, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and winked at Draco as he passed. He really needed to talk to that guy.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked, striding up to Professor Zeller's desk.

"We need to make plans," she said, filing some papers away before turning to him, hands clasped in front of her.

She motioned Harry to a seat before continuing. "Professor Dumbledore went over a lot of things he would like you to be able to do, but I need to know what you have already learned. There are also likely to be a lot more people in it than last year, so I'm going to need everyone who was in it last year to help with the younger students."

"No need, Professor," said Harry, smiling at the look on her face. "We have it planned out how we are going to work with all the different students." He went on to explain what he, Ron and Hermione had come up with.

She nodded in approval. "Very good, Harry. Then I believe we will be able to start soon. What days would be best do you think?"

"Well," said Harry, deliberating carefully. "We have Quidditch on Saturdays and Wednesdays, so how about Tuesday?"

"I think I can work that out," she said. "Alright, that will be all for now, Harry. If I need anything else I'll send a message."

"Goodbye Professor," said Harry, getting up and leaving the room.

Draco was waiting for him down the hall a ways, scaring the daylights out of him when he jumped out from behind a statue. Harry just shook his head at Draco's grin, shoving him a little bit as he made to walk past him.

"Oh no you don't," he said, pulling Harry back behind the statue with him. "We need to talk."

"Ah, yes, we do don't we Draco," said Harry, rubbing his neck where his robes had been yanked against him. "Just why does it have to be behind a statue of a half-naked Gorgeous Gargantuan Georgia?"

Draco looked at the statue in amusement. "Fine, we can walk," he pulled Harry out again and began walking.

"You're mental," Harry mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Potter?" said Draco loudly as they passed a few fourth year girls who were giggling and saying things behind their hands as they watched them pass.

"Nothing," said Harry loudly, rolling his eyes. He then overheard what some of the girls were saying.

"Did you sign up for the DA club, Amy?" asked one girl excitedly.

"Of course!" said Amy, sneaking a look at Harry and Draco out of the corner of her eye. "Who didn't?" She leaned in closer to the other girl and Harry just barely caught what she said next. "He's got to be the best-looking guy in the school! That Draco Malfoy is next after that on my list. I don't know who would miss a chance to be _taught_ by Potter."

Harry groaned loudly when he heard this. He had wondered why so many people had signed up. Ginny speculated it was because of the war and people were scared and everyone else had believed it. Now he knew.

Draco had heard as well and was now strutting around like a duck on display and he turned and grinned at the girls. Harry jabbed him hard in the ribs. "What are you doing, you prat?" he hissed.

"Well, now, might as well take advantage of it," he said brightly. "And now you know why so many people signed up for the DA."

"Still, you're sickening," said Harry as they turned the corner and left the sight of the girls.

"No," he said, "I'm available."

Harry just looked at him in disgust. "So, gotten over Lexy have you Draco?"

Draco went a bit red and mumbled, "No but I can't do anything about it," then, more sharply, "So I'm available are right!"

"Okay, okay," said Harry hastily. "So, anything new from Estonia?"

"No," said Draco. "I thought I would write to the Queen, but who knows if she is even the one who sent me the pendant. I can't very well write to her if she didn't."

"No, suppose not," said Harry disappointedly.

"Have you been checking in the library at all?" asked Draco, referring to references of Half-Blood Prince and Draco's bloodlines.

"No, I haven't," said Harry. "We've been so busy; the teachers are bloody mad to be giving us this much work. I'll get on it soon."

They entered the Entrance Hall together, Harry intent on going off to finish up some homework and Draco planned to do the same. They both had off this period.

"Hey, Harry, why don't we just study together then?" asked Draco, as Harry was about to walk off towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sure," said Harry, eager for company and always willing for help. He quickly went up to Gryffindor Tower to grab some of his work and Artemis before sprinting back down to join Draco outside.

He flopped down beside him on the same rock he and Ginny had been sitting on earlier in the summer, along with him and Snape. Artemis immediately bounded off into the water, chasing water bugs that were skimming across the water like ice skaters on an ice rink.

It was a beautiful fall day; the leaves were just starting to get hints of yellow, orange, and reds in them, and the sun was sparkling off the water in bright rays of rainbow colors. It seemed a shame to be doing homework.

"So, potions first?" asked Draco, pulling out his copy of Advanced Potions and a long sheet of parchment.

"Alright," Harry grudgingly agreed. They had to write two sheets of parchment on the properties, uses, and antidotes to several different poisons.

After working for half an hour, Harry's mind started to drift. He reached down the front of his shirt and pulled out the necklace he had gotten from Aunt Petunia. His mother's necklace.

He opened it and stared at the place where a picture was supposed to be. He blinked and then _someone was there._ He looked more closely. He should have known! Pictures in the wizard world could leave their frame and move around, that is what this must have done and he hadn't even realized it!

"Mom?" he asked quietly, causing Draco to look up. Then another figure came into the locket on the other side. "Dad?" They were both nodding and smiling.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Draco, leaning closer to see what was occupying his attention.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. How could he have been so stupid? This was the first time he had looked in the locket since he had received it. He handed it to Draco so he could look at it and stared numbly off across the lake.

He missed his parents fiercely; but right now he was angry at Dumbledore. Why hadn't the old man told him about Aunt Petunia's death earlier? And why had they cut out the part about the half-blood prince? What did Snape and McGonagall know of the prince? He closed his Potions book in anger, startling a few school owls that were perched in a tree near by. They flapped off, hooting angrily.

Draco handed him the locket back, then retreated a few feet to give Harry space. He didn't press Harry to find out why he was so angry; he just waited for Harry to tell him on his own. Of that Harry was grateful.

Finally Harry explained in detail about what he was thinking. "I'm just so frustrated with everyone," he said angrily. "Dumbledore won't tell me anything, even after I destroyed half of his belongings in his office last summer. I believe there is something big that involves you and me somehow," said a frustrated Harry. He scowled out at the lake. "That has to be why they are keeping it all from me."

Draco said nothing before glancing down at his watch. "It's almost time for class, Harry," he said, starting to pack up his things. Harry sat on the rock broodingly before finally gathering up his own things.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly. Harry could not keep his mind off the half blood prince, Aunt Petunia's will, and his mother's necklace. He kept fingering it reassuringly during class, but had to stop once Ron asked him what was wrong with his neck for the fifth time.

Harry checked the library for any books on family trees during the 10 minute break they had before dinner. He found a few promising ones and checked them out to read later. Madam Pince gave him an odd look when she saw what he was checking out, but Harry ignored her and left for dinner.

Meals had gotten a lot more fun since the houses all had to eat together. People made more friends and everything was much more boisterous. Seeing a spot near Draco, Harry took a seat and filled his plate with food. Ginny came in looking flustered and kicked a first year out of the seat next to Harry.

"Hey Harry," she said, unhappily. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, it's nothing," said Ginny, filling her plate up with food. "Nothing at all."

Harry wasn't too sure he believed her but didn't push it. Ron and Hermione were sitting some ways down the table, sitting very close and eating off the same plate. He looked sideways at Ginny. He wasn't too sure he could eat off the same plate as her. That was just weird.

Ginny wasn't eating very much. That was weird. Usually she was like Ron and stuffed her face with as much as she could every meal. How those two managed to stay skinny, Harry would never know. At the present she was pushing her food around and around in circles, completely ignoring everyone around her.

Harry handed Draco one of the books he had gotten and told him to search through it before taking Ginny's arm and leading her out of the Great Hall. Oddly enough she came willingly.

Once in the Entrance Hall, he led her through a secret passage and up a few staircases. Harry was sure she had no idea where she was when they stopped.

"This is a secret room I found this summer," he said when she looked around in confusion. "I don't think anyone knows of it. Now tell me what's wrong."

He pulled Ginny to him and held her in his arms as he sank to the ground and leaned against the wall. Ginny didn't say anything for some time, and Harry was content to sit there with her in his arms.

Finally Ginny tried to speak, but instead just broke into tears. Harry stroked her hair and waited for her to stop and be able to continue.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she said finally, struggling to push the tears away. "I'm just so stressed out. And worried for you."

"You shouldn't be worried for me, Gin," said Harry, taken aback. He thought back to the conversation they had had after he told them of the prophecy. He thought she was over it. Apparently she wasn't.

"Oh, but I am," she said, looking up at him. "Harry, I heard something dreadful yesterday. I should have told you right away, but I was scared."

"What is it, Ginny? There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Harry…I…I don't trust Malfoy. I'm scared of him hurting you. There's something fishy about him."

"Ginny, he's my friend!" said Harry, upset that she wouldn't trust Draco. He had had too many warnings telling him not to trust him, but he kept finding himself more and more trusting. And now for Ginny to be against him in this too…it was too much.

"Harry, listen to me!" she said forcefully. "Twice now I've seen him slinking away from everyone else in the hallways between classes. Both after his Potions class."

"So what?" asked Harry. "We've snuck away from everyone else plenty of times before. Maybe he has a girl."

"Harry you know perfectly well he doesn't," said Ginny, looking at him with a glare. "Do you think he would forget Lexy that quick?" Harry shook his head. "I think he was sneaking off to see Snape."

Harry looked down at her in disbelief. "Okay, so he snuck off to talk to Snape. What of it? Snape's on our side."

"How do you know that for sure? How do you know Draco is on our side? Harry, please, I'm begging you to remember all this. You might think you can save them by converting them away from Voldemort, but who knows if they're playing you?"

Harry knew she had a point, even if she was wrong. "Okay, Gin, I'll watch them more closely from now on. Thanks for telling me. Are you okay now?"

"No," she whispered in his ear, after turning to face him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Harry was pulled into the kiss, and was soon oblivious to the world around him.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and please review!_


End file.
